To Become a Ranger
by Lyssa. S
Summary: A young woman gets literally dropped into the middle earth universe after an attack on her life and faces the hardships of ancient kingdoms and the curse of the Nazgul. Can she find a new life there on Arda or will she only find death? COMPLETE!
1. Cougars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, it belongs to the one and only JRR Tolkien not me.  
**AN**: I know, I know, this plot has been done a hundred times, this one will only be a bit different then the rest and yes this might be a Mary sue, but I don't know yet.  
**Summary: **A young woman gets literally dropped into the middle earth universe after an attack on her life and faces the hard ships of sexist men and the pain of the one ring. Can she find a new life there or will she only find death?

So here it is the first chapter of this story!

**To become a Ranger  
Chapter One  
Cougars**

Alyssa Howald sighed dejectedly as she sat down on a boulder not far off the path she was on, she had come to a fork in the road and was yet again lost. Her escort (and younger sister at that) had been called away to deal with a cougar sighting as she was the manager of the wild life park and had the rights for shooting the animal if things got out of hand. Sadly she had forgotten to give Alyssa a map of the park and now she was officially lost.

Alyssa had come down from Nova Scotia to visit her sister Shannon for a bit of a vacation, you know get away from the crazy collage life that she couldn't believe she was still in. Unfortunately this meant enduring long hikes in the park (which consisted of just forest, mountains and a bunch of winding twisting paths that you could get lost on) which Alyssa didn't mind at all, but there was the small little fact that you could get eaten by a cougar, as the cougar population was-a booming and the where in British Columbia's mountainous areas.

Alyssa sighed again 'God damn it, why couldn't I have just chosen the sandy beaches in the Caribbean instead of BC.'

There was a rustling of bushes behind her. Alyssa whipped around, her hand going to her throwing knives she always carried on her. She wasn't a black smith for no reason, she knew how to use all the weapons she made, made sure of it in fact and was even going though school to become a carpenter so she could make props and sets for movies like the Lord of the Rings, hell she even gave privet lessons to people who wanted to learn how to use a broad sword or something of the like. She shook her head when she herd more rustling, now was no time for reflection.

Alyssa inched forward but before she even reached the bushes where the noise was coming from, a cougar of all things leaped out, its claws out and hissing like a mad thing. It hit her in the chest with its paws and knocked Alyssa over the force of the landing knocking the wind out of her with a small oomph; the cat rolled off her and went a few feet away getting ready to pounce. Alyssa didn't even try to catch her breath but jumped up on blind panic and started to run. She could hear the cougar behind her quickly gaining ground. 'Damn, that thing was fast' but she had to keep running, had to keep going, lest she be eaten. There had already been some one killed buy these beasts and it seemed that it wanted more human blood, well fuck the cat, it was not about to get her blood.

Suddenly she felt something jump her from above, the heavy wait making her stumble and fall. "God damn it, there are two of them." She muttered in despair, just as she felt the claws of one sink into her back and the other bite her in the shoulder. She growled in a not very human like way and inched her free hand towards her belt where her daggers sat. She pulled one out and quickly stabbed it in the throat right under the jaw, it yowled painfully before falling limp to the forest floor, while the other leaped away a few feet frightened and not quite sure how to proceed. Alyssa took the free opportunity and scrambled away leaving her dagger in the beast's throat.

The other cougar shaken out of its stupor darted after her and continued the chase where the other one had left off. Alyssa huffing and puffing with blood pouring out of her wounds knew that she didn't have much energy left to continue on like this, if she didn't find any civilization soon she knew she was as good as dead.

She looked behind her and saw that the cougar was almost on top of her. She put in a burst of speed and suddenly she was floating in mid air, well not literally so but to her mind she was. Alyssa then started to fall and in a last desperate attempt flailed her arms out and some how caught onto an old root protruding from the side of the cliff she had just ran right over. Alyssa looked down and saw speeding rapids below leading to the water fall where her sister had told her to meet her at. Well at least she knew where she was now. Alyssa gulped, she was never too good at heights, ever since she had gone on that bloody Tower of Terror in Disney World, she still hadn't forgiven her father for that scare.

Alyssa heard a growling above her and looked up. She winced the cougar still hadn't given up on its chase and had now reached down and was trying to latch its claw into her skin on her left arm and hand which was closest to it paws. Blood was covering her arm from the wounds that where sure to leave ugly scars if she lived through this, and she was starting to lose her grip on the root when she heard a gun shoot out and hit the cougar square in the chest killing it instantly. Alyssa sighed in relief as her sisters curly head came into view.

"Grab my hand!" Shannon called down to Alyssa.

Alyssa reached up with her bloody hand and griped Shannon's small and pale one. Shannon started to pull her up and Alyssa was half way up when her foot slipped on a peace of loose stone, her right hand flailed out to get a grip on something but only ended up on grabbing a pile of dead grass.

"Please." Alyssa sobbed out in desperation as her left hand started to slip from her sister's grip.

Shannon moved to grab onto Alyssa's shirt but only caught empty air as Alyssa's bloody hand slipped out of her grip as she plummeted towards the speeding rapids.

"NOOOOOO!" Shannon screamed out tears of frustration sliding down her pale fair cheeks. Someone grabbed onto her waist making sure she didn't go after he sister and muttered comforting words into her ear so she would calm down.

When she had calmed down she turned around to see who had stopped her from going after Alyssa, it was Amanda Brown, one of her co-workers and Alyssa's best friend. She was also the one who warned her of Cougar activity near by and had asked for assistance in taking care of them. They had indeed scared the cougars off unfortunately though, right to where Alyssa was hiking.

"Let's go look for her." Said Amanda shakily.

"You mean her body." Said Shannon in a monotone voice, she had already gone into shock; she wasn't really there yet still was.

"We don't know that yet." Said Amanda forcefully, though even she didn't believe it, the falls where long and the rapids plenty, besides no one had ever survived it before.

They walked down the path to the falls after calling a back up team to take care of the cougar carcasses, they had found the other one a while back, actually that was what had warned them that Alyssa was in trouble as her knife was still lodged into its throat.

When they got to the falls they saw a bloody shirt floating in the water. Shannon waded out into the water and grabbed it holding it up to the light. It was indeed Alyssa's old plaid shirt that she always wore over top of a tank top, it was ripped and torn and had more blood on it than before Alyssa had gone toppling into the rapids showing clearly that she had sustained more injuries from the rocks and boulders.

Shannon came out of the water and handed the shirt to Amanda who was crying silently. "There is no hope left; she could not have survived it." Shannon then turned away and went and sat on a large rock beside the falls and just staring out into space waiting until the search teams came out to search thoroughly for Alyssa's body, and even then did nothing as the search teams came and left finding nothing more then the shirt that had once been Alyssa's prize possession.

Million of miles away, in a total Alternate universe a young woman fell down the great falls of Rauros.

* * *

AN: No I did not abandon "Snape Chronicles" I just have major writers block when it comes to that story plus an evil little plot bunny jumping around inside my head that is annoying the hell out of me.

ANN: I need a beta reader still so if anyone would like to beta read for me I would really appreciate it! Sorry about the spelling for now.


	2. From Bad to Worse

Warning: there is swearing, nudity, mentions of rape, bodily violation and lots of blood in this chapter and probably more chapters to come. If you do not like this then do not read on, but if you don't mind then don't for get to review!

AN: sorry I didn't put that warning in the last chapter, I had forgotten, lol. Anyhoo, yet again if anyone wants to be my beta reader please e-mail me!

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 2**

**From Bad to Worse**

Alyssa groaned and spat out some water. She had drifted ashore on a rocky beach though her legs where still in the water. She dragged herself up further on the beach until she was fully out of the water. She sat there gasping in excursion, her vision swimming in and out from pain.

Alyssa felt something sharp press to the back of her neck. She turned and looked to see who or what was pressing a knife to her neck.

"Now what have we got here." Said an oily voice. Alyssa turned her head to look properly at the person and found a man if you could call him that, with greasy black hair and frog like eyes looking lavishly up and down her broken body with a sick gleam in his eyes.

"Oh yes, we are going to have fun, once I fix you up a bit." He said more to himself then anything else

"Who the fuck are you." She croaked out.

"Oh how silly of me, I go buy the name of Wormtongue pretty lady, and you are now mine, I'm sure no one will notice your absence as it looks like you had a pretty tumble off the falls and no one has come to look for you." He then picked up a rather large rock. "Don't worry little girl, it will only hurt for a second." She then bashed her in the head knocking her instantly unconscious.

Alyssa slowly came to awareness and found herself laying beside a fire the greasy man she had met earlier nowhere in site. She shivered as the cool night air hit her chest. Wait a minute, her chest? She looked down at herself and found she was next to nothing (and that was only her little pink underwear) and had a few bandages covering the bottom half of her torso and more wrapped tightly around her left hand, but that was it there was absolutely nothing covering her bare chest, Alyssa new she didn't have much when it came to breasts but still, she felt so violated, the little perv. She sat up quickly and looked around for something, anything to cover her up. She saw an old cloak crumpled near her feet and grabbed it putting it on quickly then securely wrapping it around her self so nothing but her head showed.

Alyssa laughed bitterly a few tears escaping her damp eyes, what a day, first she is attacked buy two cougars then, she falls off a cliff into rapids then falls down a water fall and now she is stuck in a forest with a pervert and no cloths, who know what he had done to her while she was unconscious.

She looked over to where she saw the man Wormtongue come into the clearing with a stack of wood in his arms. She curled up into an even tighter ball and was looking up at him in barely concealed fear.

Wormtongue put his stack of wood down buy the fire before moving over beside the girl. He put his arm around her and said, "Their, their, there is no reason to be afraid love."

Alyssa scooted away from him and said in return, "Get away from me you pervert, and don't touch me."

"There is no reason to talk to you savior like that and I expect to be paid for my help." He got up and started to walk slowly towards her.

"Fuck you." Alyssa spat out. "I could have done with out your help, nor did I even want your help."

Wormtongue backhanded her in the face, hard enough to draw blood. "When I want some thing I get it, no ifs ands or buts." He grabbed her wrists tightly and leaned in close "And I want you Lassie." He darted out his tongue and licked the side of her face.

Alyssa turned and spat blood into his face defiantly, a look of pure loathing upon her own face.

He growled and started beating her in frustration for not getting what he wanted and soon enough Alyssa once again slipped into the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness.

When Alyssa came to again she was tightly strapped into a saddle buy a bunch of ropes with a pounding headache and an aching body from the beating the night before. The horse she was strapped to was tied to a horse in front of her which Wormtongue was riding.

She looked around herself, she still hadn't figured out where she was yet but found that they where riding through some hilly barren lands with a random stream or two cutting across it. She looked down at herself and sighed in relief at the sight of a tunic and pants on her, well at least she wasn't naked even if they where a bit big.

Alyssa chose to wisely stay quiet so she would not draw the attention of the man in front if her and to avoid the wrath of him.

Eventually just after sunset they decided to stop, or rather Wormtongue decided to stop and Alyssa really had no choice in the matter.

Wormtongue set about making camp with what little wood he had found for the fire leaving Alyssa slumped over in the saddle still tied to it. Alyssa watched him warily wondering if he was going to let her down and weather or not she really wanted to be let down even if her bottom and injuries where protesting against being held up for so long.

Wormtongue turned around and found the girl staring at him warily yet silently. "Ah, so you are awake." He said evenly, his face betraying no emotion. "You have been unconscious for the past three days; I was starting to become worried about your health."

Alyssa sneered yet said nothing, keeping her head down yet still watching him with distrustful eyes.

"We will be reaching Isengard in two days, we will be able to see Fangorn forest buy tomorrow morning which might intrigue you." He said watching her carefully, yet all he saw was a faint flicker of surprise in her eyes, she had jammed up her mask of indifference and was not letting any emotion slip out, which surprised him and also told him that he had lost any trust, no matter how little it was, that she had held in him.

Alyssa was highly surprised when she had said that they where nearing Fangorn forest and where heading towards Isengard. The only places that she knew with those names where in Tolkiens books 'The Lord of The Rings' and if this is not a dream (which by the way she is pretty certain this is not) then that means she had some how landed her self in an Alternate Universe, namely Middle Earth. And if this is Wormtongue the traitor of the Rohirem then that meant the time she had landed her self in is either just before the Fellowship of the Ring or during that time. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Wormtongue decided to speak again.

"You will be sleeping up there to save me the energy of taking you down and tying you back up again, so I suggest you get some sleep as we have a long journey ahead of us." He said while tying her horse tightly to a boulder they her camping beside.

Alyssa scowled at that, no matter how many odd places she could fall asleep quite comfortable like plain concrete, she could not sleep well while sitting up as it seemed to kill both her back and neck. Ah well, her body was already in pain why not mess it up even more.

It took her a good several hours before she actually truly fell asleep yet was woken up sharply when they had started moving again.

Alyssa groaned in dismay as she cracked her neck and attempted to crack her back to get the kinks out of it, yet unfortunately failed because of the ropes tying her to the saddle. She was also feeling the sharp pains of hunger and thirst, as she hadn't eaten in several days.

Eventually they stopped about mid morning and Wormtongue came over to her horse with a sack of water and what looked like some dried meet and berries. He quickly untied just her hands and handed her the stuff. "Here is your food and water." He said before walking way.

She frowned at him before sniffing the food and drink carefully. Nothing smelled off if not a bit stale, but hey, it was food so who was she complaining.

Once she was done both the food and water she straitened up a bit and looked around. Off to her right a bit she could see the silhouette of a forest maybe five or six kilometers away and a mountain range with a gap just past the forest even further away. She herd an eagle call out and looked up, she smiled a bit at the sight of the small golden eagle by the looks of it.

Wormtongue then came over to Alyssa and re bound her hand to the saddle and then they started off again towards Isengard.

Not even an hour later they herd a horn sound to the left of them then another answer to the right. Wormtongue turned in his saddle with a frightful look in his eyes and said, "Goblins." And sure enough goblins to the right and left of them started to appear on the hill tops, leaving only a small path way to freedom where Alyssa could see the old forest. Wormtongue suddenly cut the rope tying Alyssa's horse to his own and then darted towards the gap.

Alyssa swore, leave it to him to abandon his 'Prize' is the face of danger. She then leaned forward to whisper into her horses ear and said, "Get us out of hear and fast." She then squeezed her horses' sides and yelled at it to get going. The great horse reared and started sprinting towards the gap soon enough passing Wormtongue and his little horse. Alyssa couldn't believe the power of the horse she was riding. She had ridden a few times in her life but the only horse that she had ever ridden that matched this horse in power was the mustang she had snuck out in the night once.

Soon enough they had cleared the closing circle of goblins and where now heading full tilt toward the forest which was coming up to meet them a bit to fast for her tastes, plus she didn't want her horse to break its leg if it go tramping into the underbrush. She yelled at the horse to slow down a bit yet still be fast enough to out run the archers who where hot on their trail.

They made it to the forest just as a warg lunged at them catching Alyssa in the back with its claws when suddenly some one jumped out of a tree and chopped off the wargs head and quickly dealt with the goblin riding it.

Alyssa's Horse reared wildly yet Alyssa quickly calmed it down. The man, fore she was sure it was a man, jumped on the back of the horse and cried out in a gruff yet musical voice. "_Noro lim, Asfaloth, Noro lim!" _ The horse responded in those beautiful words and shot off deeper into the forest and away from the immediate danger before halting at the mans command deep into the great forest beside a small river.

The man climbed off the back of the horse and petted it lovingly saying a few words of thanks in the musical language he was using which Alyssa was sure it was Elvish. She looked at him closely trying to gauge if he was a danger or if he could be trusted. He was tall yet not overly so, he had a medium build and seemed a bit rugged around the edges, and he had a five o'clock beard and had shoulder length dirty hair. Actually he seemed to be generally dirty everywhere and had splotches of mud all over him.

The man rubbed his eyes and turned to her. "Well are you going to get down?" he said generally confused.

Alyssa smirked and said cryptically. "I would if I could, but I can't so I won't."

He squinted at her in confusion. Alyssa sighed she would usually go on with this game but the pore man looked severely deprived of sleep and she doubted he would appreciate her mind games so instead she just lifted her hands a bit to show him the bonds then winced and quickly dropped them as the roped rubbed on her still not entirely healed left hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry I should have noticed earlier." He said and quickly took out his knife and cut her loose. Unfortunately, because she had been up there for so long she almost fell of the saddle luckily he caught her and sat her on the ground beside the river.

The man knelt down beside the river and splashed some water onto his face before rubbing it dry with a fairly clean part of his cloak. "Well that was a rather odd wake up call." He muttered more to himself but Alyssa still caught it and smiled a bit.

She started to rub some feeling back into her legs before getting up and starting to unsaddle and wipe down her horse, which was still panting heavily. Once she was done she led it over to the river and took off its bridle. If it wanted to leave then so be it but if it wanted to stay then she was not about to let it stay tied up. The whole time she was doing this she felt the mans eyes following her curiously and she knew it would be any moment that he would start to ask her questions.

"Who are you?" he asked just as she had sat down a few feet away from him, just enough to be well out of harms reach.

"My name is Alyssa Howald. Now might I ask who you are?" she said warily.

"They call me Strider." He said evenly. "You have an odd name, tell me where do you hale from my lady?"

Aragorn looked his new companion over as she tended to her horse. Personally he though she looked like shit, she had a split lip and a black eye, and she also had what looked like blood on the back of her head. Her hand was bandaged quite badly and she could only lift her arms so far above her head, she also had a slight limp to her right leg and to add the fact that she was tied rather tightly to her horse didn't help matters.

When she had finally sat down he decided to start asking questions. "Who are you?" he said.

"My name is Alyssa Howald. Now might I ask who you are?" she said warily.

"They call me Strider." He said evenly though with some confusion, 'Alyssa Howald' was an odd name, he had never heard of it before. "You have an odd name, tell me where do you hale from my lady?"

He watched as the girl frowned and look down at her hands. "I can not tell you now maybe later when I have thought things through, though I can tell you that I am not from around here." She said finally.

He nodded warily not really trusting her yet letting her get away with it for now.

The girl shifted uneasily and winced before getting into a more comfortable position. Aragorn frowned and asked. "Do you need medical attention?"

"No!" she said quickly, too quickly for his tastes. Aragorn raised an eyebrow and looked at her sternly.

"Ok, maybe a little." She said giving up under his stern stare her shoulders sagging a bit.

"It's ok to ask for help you know." He said kindly as he got out his medical kit that he had gotten from his father Lord Elrond.

Alyssa stiffened and started to inch away. "You're not going to heal me right?" she said stuttering a bit over her words.

He cocked his head side ways and looked at her quizidly. "Of course I am, who else do you think is around?"

Alyssa gulped scuring back a bit faster until her back hit the trunk of an old tree. "Th-then I am in no need of help thanks." She said at last.

Aragorn moved over towards him the pack still in his hands. "What happened?" he asked kindly.

Alyssa just turned her head and closed her eyes in shame and fear. Unfortunately exposing a rather gruesome hickey and a hand shaped bruise around her neck.

Aragorn gasped quietly, this girl had been severely beaten and violated during whatever captivity she had been in. He sat back on his heals, "What ever happened to you is defiantly punishable buy death and goes totally against my beliefs, and I can swear to you buy death that I would never violate someone such as your self.

Alyssa opened her eyes and looked into his warm grey ones only seeing the truth in his words shining through them. "Really?" she said quietly.

He placed his hand upon his heart, "Buy my heart and Soul I swear. Now let me help you and I swear I will ask for no payment."

Alyssa nodded jerkily and slowly lay down on her stomach so he could tend her wounds.

He lifted her shirt a bit and gasped at what he saw. Really all he saw was a mess of loose bandages covered in sticky half dried blood, which he quickly pealed away to reveal a mass of deep infected cuts and plenty of boot shaped bruises. It was clear to him that she had been severely beaten then taken advantage of then had her wounds treated very badly.

He sighed this was not going to be pleasant. "I need you to take you shirt off fully so I can treat your wounds properly." He felt more then saw her stiffen in response. "Do not worry, I am a fully trained healer trained buy Lord Elrond himself. Beside I have already given my word to you, you just have to trust me on this ok." He said gently.

Alyssa jerkily nodded and sat up with a bit of help from Aragorn and tried to get off her shirt. Unfortunately it got stuck on one of her scabs on her back and needed help to get it off much to her embarrassment. She then laid it out on the forest floor her face bright red and then she lay down on top of it turning her face away from Aragorn who was watching her quietly yet understandably.

He then took out one of his old shirts and ripped off the sleeve, then dunked it into the cool water of the stream and started to wipe away the mess of blood on her back and inspecting the partially infected wounds. He grimaced, there was a few he was going to have to stitch together and others he was going to have to put a hot knife too to get rid of infection. He pulled out his small plant of Athalas plant and put some to Alyssa's mouth. "I need you to chew on some of this while I start the fire." He said quietly.

Alyssa just nodded and put it into her mouth and started chewing making a face at the bitter taste.

Aragorn just smiled in amusement and got up to go find some firewood. He came back about five minutes later with a large stack of wood and with the help of some dry leave and some flint he got a decent fire started. He then set one of his knives into the blaze to heat up and turned back to Alyssa who was watching him quietly still chewing on the wad of Athalas. Aragorn put his had to her mouth and motioned her to spit out the Athalas into it.

Alyssa just raised an eyebrow but did as she was told and watched in mild disgust as he broke it up into little pieces and put it on the cuts that weren't infected to help the healing process and leave minimal scars.

Aragorn then turned away and picked up the hot knife, which was ready to be used on Alyssa's back. He put a stick into her mouth and didn't even have to tell her to bite down. "Brace your self." He muttered to her and Alyssa stiffened in response.

Aragorn brought the knife down to the first cut, a rather large one that ran from her shoulder to about her mid back from when the Cougar had jumped her from the tree, and tried to ignore the smell of burning flesh and Alyssa's painful moans, he had to give it to her though, she hadn't screamed out. His next target was the nasty bite mark also from the cougar, the teeth had punctured her skin deep and it looked as if the cat had tried to drag her away. Unfortunately this time he wasn't as lucky as Alyssa did scream out when he touched her with the hot knife.

This went on and on until all of the infected wounds where cleaned out and literally burned back together. Luckily Alyssa had passed out after the third wound and didn't have to experience the pain. Now all he had to do was stitch her hand back together and rub in a blaze balm lord Elrond had given him just before he had left Rivendell, he wondered if his father knew this was going to happen. He shrugged and got out the bone needle and the special waterproof thread specially made for stitches.

Just as Aragorn was finishing off the last stitch on her hand Alyssa woke up and looked around groggily. She liked her dry lips, "Water." She croaked out and then winced as Aragorn tied off the last stitch. He reached over for his water skin and helped pour some into her mouth. "Thanks." she said when she was done.

"No problem." Aragorn replied as he reached over for the blaze balm and started to gently rub it into her back. "How did you get these?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Alyssa sighed, "Do you want the long or short version?"

"I don't know, short I guess." he answered

"I got attacked buy two cougars, fell off a cliff into some rapids, fell down a water fall, then was found buy a pervert who attempted to heal me, then he wanted payment, which I refused to give so he beat me. Then I was tied to a horse and was forced to stay up there for three days, then we where attacked buy a bunch of orcs and well you know the rest."

Aragorn paused in his ministrations and looked down at her. "I think I should hear the long version." and so Alyssa told him everything including where she was from, her theory on how she got here what happened while she was hiking and in captivity of Wormtongue. By the time she was done she had gotten dressed and was now wrapped up in a warm blanket sitting in front of the fire watching Aragorn cook dinner from a deer he had caught earlier.

"So you're telling me that you are from another universe where no one uses torches and horses to get around and your wars are fought buy explosions and not buy hand to hand combat?" Asked Aragorn hardly believing a word she said.

Alyssa smiled. "I know it sounds crazy but it's true, I have read of things like this happening before but they where always in fiction but I guess any thing can happen."

Aragorn grunted in agreement and handed Alyssa a strip of cooked meet. "Watch out its hot." He said just as Alyssa had popped it into her mouth. He laughed in amusement as Alyssa waved her hand over her mouth and was blowing in and out trying to cool down the peace of meet in her mouth. "Yes I noticed." She finally said after quickly swallowing it.

"So how old are you?" Aragorn asked.

"It tis rude to ask a lady her age didn't you know." She said jokingly. "But I am only 23."

"I did not know my lady and I am terribly sorry." Said Aragorn with a playful smile. "So what did you do in your world? Occupation wise or where you brought up as a stay at home lady?"

Alyssa looked scandalized. "Stay at home? Are you crazy? Me? God no. I was a black smith; I specialized in weaponry, specifically swords and daggers. I was also going through school to become a carpenter."

"Really? Are all women like this or are you just special?" asked Aragorn.

"Don't tell me that all the women here are stay at home people. Where I come from woman can do anything that men can do, like we can join the army or rule a country or even be a smithy like me. Women are free to do what we want, there is the random sexist person but other than that we are free." Said Alyssa.

"It sounds like a wonderful place to live." Said Aragorn wistfully.

Alyssa shrugged, "It has its ups and downs."

Aragorn nodded. "Well we best be getting some sleep as tomorrow we will be setting out early for Bree where we are to meet master Gandalf, we will also have to stop at the Ranger headquarters to pick up some supply's and get you some proper traveling cloths as those will not keep you warm during the nights as fall is coming upon us soon."

Alyssa smiled and lay down on the ground rapping her blanket even tighter around her. "Good night." She mumbled before dropping off into a peaceful deep sleep.

Aragorn smiled "good night" he replied softly before he too dropped off into the land of dreams.

* * *

AN: Well there's chapter two! Almost 8 pages long! Well I hope you enjoyed it so far so please Review! Constructive criticism is great too. 


	3. Fort Norst

**AN:** Hey guys, its me again! Well I don't own Lord of the Rings but you already knew that right? Oh, and there's no warnings for this chapter!

* * *

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 3**

**Fort Norst  
**

"Time to get up." Said Aragorn shaking Alyssa gently.

"Mmph…don' wanna." Mumbled Alyssa putting her blanket over her head.

"We're leaving in a half hour so if you want breakfast then now's the chance." Replied Aragorn, sitting back down and picking up some dried pieces of meet from the night before.

Alyssa threw her covers down and scowled at Aragorn moodily. "I am no morning person and god damit it's not even light out."

"Well we're leaving as soon as dawn breaks so get some food as we have a long journey ahead of us." He then offered her a piece of the dried meet and some water.

"Thanks." Alyssa said while getting up and running her hand through her untamable mess of curly brown hair. She was nothing really exciting, he had a wide face with a strong jaw and a bit of a crooked nose, her hair reached just below her shoulders all pretty much one length and her body was more built like a mans than anything, with wide shoulders and strong legs and arms, her stomach was nothing to be proud of nor were her breasts and butt, but at least she was of an average height unlike her mother who was only 5'1.

After they had finished their breakfast and freshening them selves up in the stream a bit then set out on their horses out of the great forest and on their way to the gap of Rohan where just past that they will find the main headquarters of the league Rangers most coming from the north. Aragorn said that their where many checkpoints threw out middle earth specifically made for the Rangers and the random lost traveler though most up past the misty mountains as Rohan and Gondor had their own scouts much like the rangers own.

"So you're saying that there is a Ranger town off of the North-South road up by Dunland? Right." Asked Alyssa trying to get her bearing in the new world.

"Yes, but the fact that you know most of Middle Earth surprises me." Answered Aragorn impressed.

Alyssa blushed. "Yes well, I guess it's alright to tell you that there is a history book, a bunch of maps and a story based on your world. But I can tell you no more then that."

"Interesting, yet you knew nothing about the Ranger headquarters, which is odd since it is a widely known place." Said Aragorn.

Alyssa shrugged, "there is a lot not know about this place in my world, actually it is all classified as fiction because every one thinks JRR Tolkien created this amazing place right out of his own head. Which, I have now officially proven wrong."

And so they went on with their journey day after day, learning more and more about each other until they soon formed a very close friendship. They arrived to Fort Norst the city of Rangers with no trouble after the eighth day.

Just as they where coming up to the main gates Aragorn turned in his saddle and motioned Alyssa to put up her hood. She did so and then followed Aragorn to the gates before dismounting and leading their mounts to the stables just past the main entrance.

Once they where finished Aragorn took her by the elbow and led her over to a dark corner. "You must keep your hood up at all times unless we stand in front of the council, which I highly doubt we will but anyways, people here on middle Earth are not as accepting as your own world is, actually a female ranger is unheard of but there is no law against it as no woman has ever tried to even become one.

'Hmm, a chance to go down in the history books even if it is not my own world.' Thought Alyssa to her self, 'It does hold some merit.'

"I see that look on your face Alyssa, and no, not now at least, maybe later, after I have trained you in the ways of a ranger." Aragorn said warningly.

Alyssa huffed. "Fine, fine, but what will my story be then, and what is my name."

Aragorn took her left and started to unwrap the bandages around it hiding the stitches and scars that she had gotten from the cougar. "We will say that you had gotten into an accident and that you can not show your face in public, just show your hand a bit if they ask questions and that should take care of it."

Alyssa nodded, but then pulled out her dagger and ran it down her jaw line to her chin pressing hard enough to only split the skin. "hmmm, that's better." She said as she pressed her right sleeve to the cut to stop the small blood flow faster.

"Yes, but I think it was pointless. As for your name how about Dae Brethil? I have always loved that name even if it isn't a true elvish name and besides it could mean either male or female."

Alyssa shrugged, "Sure why not."

Aragorn then smirked. "At least you don't have to change your voice, its low enough to pass as a mans voice."

Alyssa scowled rudely. "Every one said I would grow out of it, but no, I have to sound like a guy."

"Yes, well we best get going, and keep that hood up." Said Aragorn, he then turned around and headed out of the stable.

"Yes mother." Muttered Alyssa lowly before putting up the big heavy hood that was attached to Aragorn's old cloak and walking out of the stable trying hard to catch up to Aragorn who was several strides away. 'Damn, no wonder he is called Strider, he has bloody long legs.' Alyssa thought accusingly.

She looked around the town, there were shops every where ranging from food to cloths to even weaponry. There was also an inn with a rather large pub attached to it, but other than that the rest of the town was residential beside the great stone building that Alyssa guessed was where the actual Ranger Headquarters was held along with the council.

She eventually caught up to Aragorn who was leaning against a small clothing shop where they sold traveling cloths for long travels and different weather.

When they opened the door a little bell over the doorway tinkled to let the owner of the shop know that they had customers. A little old lady then came bustling over from a back room and asked them if they needed any help.

Aragorn bowed kindly, "No mam, we are just looking for some old cloths that we can used on our travels, we will inform you when we are ready to pay."

She looked suspiciously at Alyssa for a second before nodding and going back to the back room where she was sewing together some cloaks.

"Come." Aragorn muttered to Alyssa before heading off the left side of the store where the used yet well made cloths where held.

"What do I need?" asked Alyssa quietly; it felt odd to her going into a store and not have loud music going.

"You will need two tunics, a warm pair of breaches, a set of boots, knee high will be best, a leather jerkin, a leather duster or trench coat, a good sturdy belt to hold your weapons on and a pack where you can carry your stuff on your back, you can also keep that cloak, I have more than enough back home in Rivendale plus an extra with me already." Stated Aragorn running off the list of stuff for Alyssa.

"Ok…" said Alyssa turning back to the racks and bins of clothing. She quickly picked out a black and dark brown tunic and then a pair of black breaches, they all fit her pretty well (thank god for changing rooms) so she didn't bother looking for anymore. She then picked out a set of dark drown almost black knee high leather boots along with a matching jerkin and duster. She then picked out a fairly large brown leather sack that fit snugly to her back and a thick black leather belt.

"Is it just me or are you trying to go for the dark look?" asked Aragorn after she had finished picking everything out and was ready to pay.

Alyssa held up her shirt, "there not that dark." She said innocently.

"Well at least you'll be hard to spot during the night." Aragorn said in exasperation.

Alyssa just smiled in return and loaded the stuff onto the counter where the lady was waiting. Luckily she had remembered to put up her hood just before she had left the changing rooms or she would have been in big trouble.

"That would be three pennies please." the woman stated.

Aragorn handed her the correct amount and they where soon on their way to the weaponry to pick up a couple of weapons for Alyssa and a new dagger for Aragorn.

It was here they took the longest as Alyssa being the Smithy she was just had to test everything out and have an "intelligent" conversation with the owner giving him some tips for better light weight swords.

Eventually she emerged from the shop with a good set of throwing knives, two foot length daggers with sheaths that attached into your boots and a small elvish sword that she had found at the back of the shop, which the owner, after learning her "name" had given to her for free as they got very few elves that came their way and even less that stopped in his shop.

Alyssa found Aragorn sitting on the top step leading up to the shop she had just come out of grumpily smoking some pipe weed.

When he looked at her with an accusing stare she just shrugged helplessly, "Sorry, you could have just told me it was time to go and I would have gone even if I would have been not that pleased."

Aragorn sighed. "So what did you get?" he said changing the topic.

Alyssa smiled happily at the prospect of telling someone about her new weapons as no one would listen to her at home, her mother personally thought it was rather barbaric. "Well, I got a set of really well made throwing knives…" she went on until they got to the inn and ordered a room with two beds and a hot bath much to Alyssa's delight, she still wasn't used to being dirty, let alone riding a horse for days on end. Speaking of horses she had named her horse Hidalgo after the racing horse and mustang for its endurance and courage for caring Alyssa for the past couple of day and putting up with her as she had quickly found she wasn't the best of riders on most days, much to Aragorn's great amusement.

After dropping their packs off in the room they headed down to the bar to order a bit of dinner and some ale. They settled down in a far corner where they could watch both the bar and the door before ordering a ham sandwich and a pint of some odd brew from the Shire. Aragorn said it was the best type of ale he had ever tasted and insisted she had some, luckily for Alyssa it wasn't very strong yet she still stuck to only one pint to help fight off the chill that was creepingly seeping deep into her vary bones.

After a while Alyssa frowned, she now had this fell of foreboding as if something terrible was about to happen.

Then not three seconds later every one heard the chilling cry of the Nazgul, the most horrible thing to ever walk Middle Earth.

* * *

**AN**: Bwahahaha, I left you there with a bit of a cliffy. Well once again I do not have a Beta reader yet and anyone willing to beta for me please e-mail, if not ah well review anyways.

Anyhoo thanks goes out to **Haylie** and **amrawo **who kindly enough reviewed, Thanks guys, glad you liked it.

Well I hope to get the next chapter up soon!

Tootles,

Lyssa Snape


	4. The Curse of the Nazgul

**AN:** Well heres Chapter 4 enjoy, and I own nothing that has to do with The Lord of the Rings!

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 4**

**The Curse of the Nazgul **

**Then not three seconds later every one heard the chilling cry of the Nazgul, the most horrible thing to ever walk Middle Earth.**

Both Aragorn and Alyssa jumped up, their food forgotten, along with the rest of the rangers and travelers in the bar.

Aragorn leaned over to Alyssa, "Get our stuff and the horses and meet me in the stables, do not engage in the fight, there are enough rangers here to take care of that."

Alyssa raised her eyebrow but only nodded. "And what about you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I need to check something out." He murmured to her before striding off.

Alyssa only huffed and quickly snuck up to their room where she very quickly threw everything into her bag and securely strapped all her weapons to herself. Thank god she had changed into her new cloths after they had gotten back, at least now she could blend into the night easier then most. She then strapped both hers and Aragorn's packs to her back and then snuck out the window onto a roof top that would bring her a few doors away from the stables.

She then quickly jumped off the roof and landed easily on the ground though not before she could mover her hand away from an old barrel sitting rickedly beside the building. Her hand smashed into it making a loud cracking noise and she hissed in pain as a few stitches in her left had split making the wounds bleed again. Suddenly she heard the screaming wail of a Ring wrath, a bit too close for her tastes.

She swore before setting off at a full sprint towards the stables where she hoped she would be safe. Alyssa stopped dead in her tracks as a Wrath stepped right out of the shadows and into her path while another came up behind her.

"Fuck." She breathed out, she had nothing, no fire nor light only a sword which she knew would not stand a chance unless it was true about the Elven magic, ah well her best shot was that, actually it was her only shot. She drew her sword, standing definitely; the first one advanced on her, drawing its own sword.

It struck hard and fast, she parried the blow with ease, though she was surprised that her own sword held up against the monster of the sword the Wrath carried, she doubted she could even pick it up, let alone wield it. They did this for a wile, Alyssa getting on the offensive every so often, suddenly the other one that was behind her attacked seeing that she wasn't beaten as easily as the rest. Alyssa growled and pushed her self harder and faster to become better then she had ever thought was possible. She blocked, parried, struck, dogged, parried again and on and on it went until she saw someone come with a torch. When the person saw her defending off two ring wraths at once he threw the torch at one of the wraths which screamed and sped off, Alyssa then took the surprise of the other wrath and used the last of her strength to strike the other wrath, unfortunately it was to fast and so she only clipped it with the tip of her sword, before it too sped away. Unfortunately that clip, that little blood she drew from the wrath was enough to inflicted the curse upon her, to be the mortal enemy of the Witch King of Angmar, the Lord of the Nazgul never to rest until he and the one ring was destroyed.

Dun, dun, dun

(Sorry I just hat to put that in, lol)

Alyssa woke up with the sun shining in her eyes and a really sore back, like she was sleeping on a rather pointy rock. She groaned and rolled over where she could hear some soft singing. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and found Aragorn looking out over a ridge to a large valley smoking his pipe, singing a soft song in Sindarin.

Before she could ask him what it was about he stopped singing and turned around. "Ah so you have finally woken up." He said with a small smile on his face.

Alyssa liked her parched lips, "how long have I been out?" She asked.

"Almost a day." He answered her. He then looked at her studying her. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Alyssa raised her eyebrow at him trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. She shook her head in response, "Sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Aragorn licked his lips and sat back taking a drag from his pipe. "There was a legend, actually a prophecy I guess on how the Witch King of Angmar could be defeated; it said that he could not be defeated buy any man, so of course every one expected an elf or another being defeat him, but none has ever come as close as you did last night. And that tells me something; that tells me that we've had it wrong all along and that it didn't mean the race of men but of genre, of male and female. Unfortunately that is not the whole of it, it said that whom ever took the blood of the Witch King would be cursed into immortality until either he or you die at each others hand and if you are defeated he will forever walk this earth until another can step up to the challenge, but if you defeat him you will be granted the long lasting life of the Numenor and take on his heritage which once was the King of the Numenor and most likely the one that brought on the down fall of the Isle of Numenor."

Alyssa had her mouth open in shock. "I only scratched him." She protested.

"You still took his blood." Aragorn stated.

Alyssa sighed. "How long is the Numenor life span?" She asked warily.

"Well I am 87 years old myself, but other than that there is not much known about the Dunedain or the Numenor like you like to call them. They where once the great race of men, much like the First borne, they just lacked the wisdom and gained in greed, it actually was their down fall." Said Aragorn gazing off into space, he quickly shook him self out of it and turned to face her. "The best one to ask about all this is Lord Elrond who you will meet in time, but for now you must settle for that as we must get off to Bree where I am to meet Gandalf the Grey, he had sent for me earlier for a mission he needed done."

"Ah, how long will the journey be?" asked Alyssa warily.

"A fortnight maybe more." Aragorn stated.

Alyssa groaned, "And I didn't even get my bath." She whined pitifully.

"Welcome to the life of a ranger." Aragorn said with a smirk, before jumping up and packing up the meager little camp they where in, Alyssa grumbling half heartedly the entire time.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Well I felt that this was a good place to start even if it is quite short, it just felt right, you know. Well the offer for Beta reader is still open so anyone PLEASE I really need one.

Thanks goes out to **Shadowstalker, amrawo**, and** Onhiro **who have all kindly reviewed.

**Onhiro- **Thanks for the constructive criticism helped loads, but did you know that there is no such thing as 'Horse' in the Elven language and '_Noro Lim'_ just seemed a bit dry alone. Athelas, though I did not know wasn't bitter, hehe woops, tells you how much I pay attention to the books; cough though I love them, they just have a wee bit to much detail for my meager brain to take in, besides I haven't even finished the Return of the King yet.

Thank you all for reading my little story and sorry for the late update, I hope to have the next chapter finished soon! Don't forget to review!

Tottles,

Lyssa Snape


	5. The City of Bree

AN: I do not own anything! And there are no warnings for this chapter.

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 5**

**The City of Bree**

It had been three and a half bloody sopping weeks before they had reached the little town of Bree and both Aragorn and Alyssa where miserable. The bridge they had to go over had been flooded over by the Gwathlo or Greyflood and so they had to find there own way across almost drowning in the process. They did eventually make it across but not with out delay. After that there wasn't much rain just an over cast making it windy and cold at night.

Alyssa completely understood what they meant by April Showers bring May flowers, but do floods count? I mean honestly how can a flooded garden bring flowers when there was nothing left for them to grow out of.

It had started drizzling just before they had reached the front gates of Bree so both Alyssa and Aragorn had their dark hoods up to shield them selves from the rain when they knocked on the door.

"Who goes there?" called an old man opening up a peep hole their height.

"We are weary travelers looking for a place to stay at the Prancing Pony." Aragorn called back.

The man nodded and opened up the door. "Ah rangers, two of them, then I must tell you. There are these black riders that ride as if their hunter were right on their tale, I do not like them, they have not stopped here but they carry this coldness about them that lasts for days."

Aragorn nodded. "Yes we encountered them at Fort Norst naught a month ago but they where defended off. The fact they are here troubles me, do not let them in no matter what. They search for something, what I do not know but I intend to find out." Aragorn said gravely.

The old man nodded and said, "no matter what every one else says, you rangers are good people, young master Strider and don't forget it." He then closed they gate behind them and went back into his cabin.

Alyssa ran up to Aragorn. "You know him?" she asked.

Aragorn nodded. "I saved his life once when a pack of wolves attacked him while he was walking out side the gate walls."

"Cool." Alyssa stated, before she looked around her self. The little town of Bree seamed much like Fort Norst just with a more variety of people. There where hobbits talking here and there, some average sized humans like her self then there was just the abnormally tall people, some being over 7 feet tall.

About half way up the street they came to a small inn called the Prancing Pony which they entered. They walked up to a large counter where a man was cleaning mugs and humming merrily to himself.

"Master Butterbur." Aragorn called out as he walked towards the large man.

"Ah! Master Strider I assume you are looking for a room to stay in for a few nights."

"Yes, one with two beds would be nice for me and my companion." Aragorn stated kindly.

"Ah! I did not see the young lad back their in the shadows, come out, come out, now what might your name be lady?"

"Dae Brethil, Master Butterbur." Alyssa said keeping her voice low not that she really needed to.

"Ah so you don't have a knick name yet like young strider here, hmmm, well that's going to have to change soon." Stated Butterbur cheerily.

Aragorn as if sensing Alyssa's discomfort jumped in immediately. "Actually this is not why we are here, we are wondering if you have any news of Gandalf the Grey and if he has left anything for us?"

"Gandalf…" said Butterbur softly as if he was searching for that name in he memory. "Oh Gandalf, long beard pointy hat, yes, yes, he was here almost six months ago but he did leave two letters just before he left. He said he would make me into his next firework if I did not deliver these." Butterbur said as he pulled out an envelope from under the counter. "One was for you mister Strider, while the other was for someone buy the name of Mister Underhill from the shire, now I know I don't get many shire folk here but when I do they seem to talk a lot and yet there hasn't been one mention of an Underhill until Gandalf came along, quite odd isn't it. Yes now on with business, would you like to take your dinner here or upstairs in your room?" asked Butterbur.

"Up stairs thanks." Aragorn said fingering the letter.

"Very well, Master Strider, your room is over the stables. Sorry 'bout that, but it is the only two bedded room left in this entire inn, been having great business lately."

Aragorn did a short bow before heading up the stairs to their room, Alyssa trailing quickly behind him.

When Alyssa had made it up into the room she found that Aragorn was already plopped on the bed his pack dropped carelessly at the end of his bed already reading the letter.

Alyssa quietly closed the door and set her pack beside her bed before taking off her cloak and most of her weapons besides her knives and draping them over a chair in the corner beside the fire to dry.

When she was done she found Aragorn was done reading his letter and was now staring off into space with a slight frown on his face.

"What did it say?" she finally asked.

Aragorn shook his head as if getting rid of some cobwebs and turned to look at her. "Well, Gandalf said that he had found what the Wraths are looking for, but it doesn't say what it is, and that he is sending it with some hobbits, Mr. Underhill to be precise and that he is to meet them and us here at Bree then lead us to Rivendale where they will decide what to do with it. It's all pretty vague really. The other this he said was that he was seeking counsel with the White Wizard on what to do with this matter and that if he did not return to Bree for the hobbits I am to lead them to Rivendale as soon as possible and not to use the roads.

Alyssa nodded and looked at Aragorn closely. "It troubles you that he did not wait to tell you this in person." It was not a question it was a statement.

Aragorn nodded slowly. "Its just not like him, he has never done this before."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which shook them out of their thoughts. Aragorn got up to answer it while Alyssa turned around to face the fire to hide her face, she didn't know why she still did this, they weren't in Fort Norst any more, she just felt deep down in her bones that she had to keep this a secret as long as she could.

"Here you are sirs." Said a cheery little hobbit who came bustling in with a large tray full with the nights special and two pints of shire beer much to Aragorn's delight. "Don't worry about paying now; Butterbur put it on your bill to pay when you leave."

"Thank you Mister..." Aragorn Said kindly.

"Just Nob, sir." Waved away the little Hobbit. "Enjoy." He said before closing the door behind him.

"Nice little fellow." Stated Alyssa as she walked over to the tray on the little table by the window where Aragorn was picking at some grapes in a small bowl.

"hmmm." Said Aragorn in agreement as he took a sip of the beer.

Alyssa just snorted and picked up her chicken sandwich taking a bite.

When they where finished they sat back against their chairs their feet propped up on the table. Alyssa was watching Aragorn amusingly as he eyed his empty mug accusingly. "Why don't you go down stairs for another refreshment and keep an eye out for Mr. Underhill while I go and get a well deserved rest in that warm and comfy bed over their." Said Alyssa after stifling her fifth yawn.

Aragorn smiled at her and jumped up. "Aright. Good night."

"Night." mumbled Alyssa after yet another yawn. Once he was gone she striped off the rest of her weapons and cloths so she was just wearing her tunic and pants, before crawling in under the large down blankets and drifting off into the first restful sleep in over a month.

Alyssa jumped up wide awake her dagger, which she had placed under her pillow, drawn when she heard it; The Screeching whale of the Nazgul, the Witch King of Angmar's more pronounced to her than the rest.

She bared her teeth and looked around herself trying to calm her racing heart. She found Aragorn looking at her from the window seat with slight amusement on his face and four others sitting on his bed also looking at her in fear and curiosity. Alyssa had just lowered her dagger when one of the people, the only one fully dressed and who looked like they hadn't been just sleeping, asked Aragorn a question just as they heard another wail. "What are they?"

"They where once men, great kings of men, then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them with out question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." Aragorn turned away to look down on the street where the Black Riders where fleeing into the darkness. He turned back to the Hobbit a look of utter seriousness in his eyes. "They are the Nazgul, Ring wraiths neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one, they will never stop hunting you."

Ok, now she was confused. Her best guess was that this was Frodo Baggins and that his three other companions where Merry, Pippin and Sam, and that they where probably fleeing from the Wraiths, but how the hell had she not noticed them come in and same goes for the Wraiths cause now that she thought about it she could feel how close or how far away the Witch King was, and it was not a pleasant feeling.

"Get some sleep." Said Aragorn directing it at the hobbits, we have a long way to go.

"But who is she?" Piped up Pippin unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"She is my companion Dae Brethil. She will be joining us on our journey to Rivendale." Said Aragorn as he got up and walked over to Alyssa so he could explain what was going on.

Alyssa got up out of her bed and said quietly to Aragorn. "Here get some sleep; I will keep watch for the rest of the night. You can fill me in, in the morning."

Aragorn smiled gratefully and pulled off his cloak and jerkin leaving him in only his tunic and pants before climbing into the warm bed where Alyssa had been sleeping previously.

Alyssa walked over to the chair by the fire and pulled on her boots and an extra blanket she found over in the corner. She then sat down in the window seat and turned to face the only Hobbit who was still awake.

"You know you should get some sleep Master Baggins, we have a very long journey ahead of us and we will be leaving at the crack of dawn." She told him quietly.

"I can't" Said Frodo even quieter.

"You want to talk about it?"

Frodo just shook his head.

Alyssa bit her lip, she had an idea but it would probably cost her, her dignity. "Did your mother used to sing to you?" Alyssa asked.

Frodo looked at her sharply. "Yes but aren't I a little old for that."

Alyssa smiled crookedly, "Yes well I found that no matter how old I was, mum would always sing me to sleep when I was upset or couldn't get to sleep no matter how much I protested."

Fordo laughed quietly. "Yes, my Uncle Bilbo used to do the same except it was his stories of his adventures at the lonely mountain, he only sang when he was either drunk or board out of his mind."

"Come on get into bed and I'll sing you something." Said Alyssa still curled up on the window seat with a blanket wrapped around her. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Thought Alyssa embarrassed. When she saw the Frodo was tucked into the large bed comfortably she started humming quietly before singing a soft little song she remembered from when she was a small child.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away._

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay_.

Alyssa trailed off as she saw that Frodo was snoring softly and smiled to herself, she had always loved that little lullaby, it had always put her to sleep when there was a raging storm during the night. She turned her head to look out the window down at the empty street, thinking about all those she had left behind on earth wondering how her family was coping with her disappearance and obvious death. She knew she was dead in her universe, no one could have survived the fall plus a cougar attack and it truly saddened her to know that she would never see her little sister or any of her family again.

Aragorn watched sadly as two tears silently ran down Alyssa' face. She had never really been given time to grieve for the loss of the old life she had once had. She had put up a strong front after they had left Fort Norst but as the days went by he noticed that it broke a little day by day and it was only a matter of time until she acknowledged that she would never see her family again, the curse of the Witch King only adding on top of that.

He got up and silently walked over to the window seat. She didn't notice him sliding in behind her and wrapping his arms around her making her sit in his lap. He started to rock her back and forth as the tears came faster muttering soft reassurances as she sobbed silently.

When the tears had stopped they both just sat there looking off into the distance neither saying anything. They eventually both dozed off until they where awoken buy four chattering hobbits discussing whether they should wake them or not.

"No need Master Samwise, we are already awake." Sated Aragorn as both he and Alyssa climbed out of the window seat. Luckily none commented on their position or Alyssa's red rimed eyes.

"Well Butterbur said he would have breakfast ready for you two when you come down and that Gandalf had left some money to pay for your room. He also said that all the pony's had fled and that only one horse had stuck around so that leaves us with no ride.

"Bet that it's Hidalgo who stuck around." Said Alyssa with a slight quirk to the lips.

Aragorn just shook his head. "I wouldn't doubt it."

They all then headed down stairs after getting dressed and grabbed a light breakfast (the hobbits had already eaten) After that they all headed out to the stables and found that it wasn't Hidalgo that had stuck behind instead a small under fed pony that belonged to Bill Ferny who sold it to them for over three times its worth.

Alyssa was worried; she had become rather attached to her horse and was rather upset buy the fact that Hidalgo had fled.

"Don't worry, He will probably come and find you himself. He is a hard headed stallion and I'm sure he will see to it that he finds you in the near future." Said Aragorn placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah you're probably right." Said Alyssa though not believing her self.

Unfortunately it was almost mid after noon before they had headed out of Bree the Little pony Bill trotting happily after Sam who had taken a liking to the underfed pony.

By night fall they had just entered Chetwood Forest their first step on their long journey to Rivendale.

* * *

AN: Well there's Chapter five, hoped you guys liked it. Kudos goes to those who know where I got that lullaby from and who sings it. Well anyhoo, cant wait to get the next chapter up!

Tootles,

Lyssa Snape


	6. Weathertop

**AN:** Well I still need a Beta reader sadly so sorry bout the spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to… Idontownthelordoftherings! There.

**To become a Ranger**

**Chapter 6**

**Weathertop**

Alyssa and Aragorn where walking ahead of the rest of the group when they heard Merry asking Frodo grouchily on how they knew that the two rangers where friends of Gandalf.

"We have no choice but to trust them." Stated Frodo sternly.

"Yes, but where are they leading us?" asks Sam desperately.

Aragorn cast a look back at Sam. "To Rivendale master Gamgee… to the house of Elrond."

Alyssa smirked when she heard Sam's response to that. "Did you hear that Bill? Rivendale! We're going to see the Elves!"

The rest of the Hobbits just laughed at him and trudged on their way after the two Rangers.

The next day just before the Midgewater Marshes the hobbits decided to stop and get out their cooking utensils.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Said Aragorn his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What about Breakfast?" asked Pippin just as confused.

"You've already had one." Aragorn said glaring at Alyssa who was laughing silently in the background.

"Had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" continued Pippin.

Aragorn just stared at him blankly then started to continue walking Alyssa following him still silently giggling.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast pip." Says Merry who walks up beside him with a pot in his hand.

"But what about Luncheon, Afternoon tea, dinner, supper… he knows about them doesn't he?" exclaimed pippin desperately.

Merry placed a hand on pippins shoulder as if it was the end of the world and said, "I wouldn't count on it."

Suddenly an apple came spinning through the air which merry caught deftly. Another came shortly after which hit Pippin square in the forehead.

"Pippin." All the hobbits cried exasperated.

And so all the hobbits continued on trudging threw the beginning of the Marshes all cold wet and tired.

Naught three hours latter further into the marshes every one including Alyssa and Aragorn where swatting the midges that inhabited the Marsh.

"I am being eaten alive!" cried Pippin the second day they where in the marshes. "Midgewater! There are more Midges than water!"

"What do they live off of when they can't get Hobbit?" asked Sam as he scratched his neck.

"Who the hell knows, all I wish right now was that I could just zap them out of they sky, then at least we would have some entertainment." Growled Alyssa accusingly. She had gotten grumpier and grumpier the longer they where in the marshes and had been snapping at people all day causing every one to talk to her with caution.

They spent another miserable night in this lonely and unpleasant country. Their camping place was damp, cold and uncomfortable; and the biting insect would not let them rest. There were also abominable creatures haunting the reeds and tussocks that from the sound of them were evil relatives of the cricket. There were thousands of them and they squeaked all round_, neek-breek breek-neek_, unceasingly all night until the hobbits where nearly frantic.

The next day was little better and the night was almost as comfortless as the last. Though the NeekerBreekers (as Sam called them) had been left behind the midges still pursued them.

As Alyssa lay, tired yet unable to close her eyes, it seemed to her that far away there came a light in the eastern sky: it flashed and faded many times. It was not the dawn for that was still some hours off.

"What is that light?" she asked strider who had risen and was standing gazing off into the light.

"I do not know." Strider answered. "It is too distant to make out. It is like lightning that leaps out from the hill tops instead of the clouds.

Alyssa lay down again but she could still see the white flashes and against them the tall dark figure of Aragorn standing silent and watchful. At last she finally passed into an uneasy sleep.

Two days later they had finally left the marshes and where now trudging along a rough terrain that was rising steadily up. Away in the distance in the morning light you could see a line of hills the highest a little separated from the others. It had a conical top slightly flattened from the top.

"That is Weathertop," said Aragorn. "The Old Road runs south of it and passes not far from its foot. We might reach it by noon tomorrow if we go strait towards it. I suppose we had better do so."

Alyssa hummed her agreement. "I would like to check out what that light was and I suspect it was from Weathertop, it would be the most obvious place anyways. Besides it dose give us some shelter for the night and a good place to watch for the Wraiths."

"Very well then we must make haste if we wish to reach there soon." Said Aragorn before they started off at a faster pace then usual.

They finally did make it to Weathertop just after sunset and all collapsed against the rock wall of a small overhang facing the North.

"What used to be atop Weathertop?" asked Frodo finally.

"In the days of the North Kingdom they built a great watch tower upon Weathertop, Amon Sul they called it. It was burned and broken and nothing remains of it now but a tumbled ring like a crown atop the old hill's head. It is told that Elendil stood there watching for the return of Gil-galad out of the West, in the days of the last Alliance." He gazed off into the distance as if remembering something. Suddenly a quiet little singing could be heard;

_Gil-galad was an Elven-king,_

_Of him the harpers sadly sing:_

_The last whose realm was fair and free_

_Between the Mountains and the Sea._

_His sword was long, his lance was keen,_

_His shining helm afar was seen;_

_The countless stars of heaven's field_

_Were mirrored in his silver shield._

_But long ago he rode away,_

_And where he dwelleth none can say;_

_For into darkness fell his star_

_In Mordor where the shadows are._

The others turned in amazement, for the voice was Sam's. "Don't stop!" said Merry.

"That's all I know," stammered Sam, blushing. "I learned it from Mr. Bilbo when I was a lad. He used to tell me tales like that knowing how I was always one for hearing about the Elves."

"Yes that was a song translated roughly from the ancient tongue called _The Fall of Gil-galad_, though I never knew he translated it." Aragorn said thoughtfully. He stood up and brushed off his muddy pants. "Me and Alyssa are going to have a look around, stay here and do not draw attention to your selves. Here are four swords keep them close buy in case there is any danger." He handed them four hobbit sized swords then started to walk away Alyssa beside him.

When they where on top of the hill Aragorn finally turned to her. "You have been rather quiet lately, not a word since this morning. Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing." Alyssa stated quietly, turning away.

Aragorn crossed his arms. "I don't believe that."

Alyssa snorted softly as she was examining a large boulder placed purposely at the centre of the hill. It was burnt as if something akin to a propane explosion had happened there and a little white symbol cared into the center of the black splotch.

"What have you found?" asked Aragorn kneeling down beside her.

"There seems to be a stroke a dot and two more strokes." She said pointing to the symbol.

He brushed his finger against it before turning to her. "The first mark I suspect is a G rune meaning Gandalf was here, the three other strokes I suspect that he was here on the third which was 4 days ago the same night we saw the lightning."

Alyssa nodded, "makes sense." She got up and started to walk down the other side of the hill away from the hobbits.

"And yet again what is bothering you?" asked Aragorn.

Alyssa just kept on walking until she was more that half way down the hill where she finally stopped and looked up at the sky. There was a few moments of silence before she finally said what had been bothering her since almost three days ago. "Have you ever loved some one?"

All Aragorn could think of was, 'Uh Oh, where was she taking this one.' He then saw her looking at him expectantly. "Yes, once, well we thought we did anyways, but other than that no, not yet anyways." He said looking at her.

"Who was it?" she asked tentatively, she knew this was probably not the best thing to do but she couldn't help herself.

Aragorn raised his eyebrow but answered her anyway. "Her name is Arwen Undomiel. She is more like a sister now more than anything else. Why do you ask me this?"

Alyssa turned to him smiling shyly, the stars twinkling merrily in her green eyes. "Do you no know?" she asked softly.

The next moment they knew was that they where kissing softly yet passionately. Just as it was getting a bit heated they heard it the chilling cries of the Nazgul.

They jumped apart there hands going to their swords. Alyssa swore, she couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed how close the Witch King had gotten with out her noticing. "Their atop the hill." She yell as sprinted up the slope to the Hobbits who where surrounded by the Wraiths.

Aragorn snatched up the torch he had been carrying earlier and quickly ran after her, his sword brandished.

They broke into the circle of Wraiths just in time to hear the pained yell of Frodo who had just taken off the ring.

Alyssa lunged at the head of the Nazgul with more fury that she had ever thought she could posses, she had the upper hand at first before she was over come buy two other wraiths who had joined the which king and so she had to back down into her defensive position trying her best to keep her head attached to her shoulders which wasn't easy. She saw out of the corner of her eye someone jump in swinging a torch around catching two of them on fire leaving the last to her. Suddenly she saw an opening and lunged for it, hitting the wraith in the stomach quite badly she was proud to say before it hit her across the face with its flailing arms sending her flying into a wall and it collapsing on top of her from the force.

All she heard before she succumbed into darkness was someone yelling out "Alyssa!"

* * *

AN: Well there's chapter 6. Two chapters in one day Woot! Hope you all enjoy.

BTW: the Lullaby from the chapter before was Hushaby Mountain from the movie Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang, sung by Dick Van Dike.


	7. Trollshaws

**AN:**Well here's Chapter 7, finished sooner than I expected but ah well. Anyhoo, I'm **STILL** looking for a Beta Reader so anyone interested please, please, contact me or every one is just going to have to suffer through my bad spelling and grammer mistakes. (I try, I really do)

Now on with the story!

**To Become A Ranger **

**Chapter 7**

**Trollshaw's **

"Alyssa! Alyssa, come on wake up we must get going!" Alyssa heard some one exclaiming from above her, they shook her shoulders hard and she groaned in pain. She blinked a few times trying to bring the world into focus only succeeding partially.

"Aragorn?" she whispered still trying to bring the blurry figure into focus.

"No, its me pippin, Aragorn is tending to Frodo. He says that we need to get to Rivendale as soon as possible or Frodo wont make, so we must get going and soon!"

Alyssa nodded and sat up with a grunt. She tried to lean on her left arm, which promptly gave out as soon as an ounce of weight was put on it. She winced as she lifted her right hand up to feel the damage done to her shoulder, it was definitely dislocated and possibly a broken rib just underneath the shoulder which explained why it hurt to breath. "Help me up." She asked Pippin holding out her right arm to him.

Pippin gingerly helped her to her feet and helped her walk over to where Aragorn was kneeling over Frodo wrapping up the stab wound as best as he could. He looked up at her worriedly and tried to examine her with just his eyes. She just smiled tightly and nodded to him before going over to his medical kit to find a sling for her arm and if she was lucky maybe a pain killer of some kind, Aspirin would have made her day right about now.

As soon as Aragorn was done with Frodo he walked over to where Alyssa was going through the medical bag looking for something with her left arm cradled to her chest obviously injured.

"What injuries?" he asked quietly.

Alyssa frowned. "A dislocated arm and possibly a broken rib." She stated.

He carefully felt her shoulder and back. "There are no broken bones, but you are probably severely bruised, unfortunately I can do nothing about the arm until we get to Rivendale and with speed I must insist. Frodo was stabbed by a Morgle blade, he dose not have much longer until he fades."

Alyssa winced. "Tis what I feared." She sighed and stood up. "Well then we must leave with much speed so tape up this arm and I'll just hope it goes numb."

Aragorn scowled at her but didn't comment; instead he got out a sling and tied it as tightly as he could with out hurting her.

As soon as they where done they loaded up their stuff and got ready to leave as soon as possible. Sam took Alyssa's small pack while Bill took his along with Frodo's and Aragorn's who was caring Frodo.

And for the next two days they ran with few stops in between till they got to Trollshaws where they stopped at Bilbo's trolls.

They stopped running (or jogging how ever you would like to put it) as soon as they saw the infamous Trolls from Bilbo's old stories from his own adventure. Aragorn laid Frodo down underneath one of the huge trolls for shelter, he then checked the wound and cursed. It was only getting worse and at this rate he wouldn't make it past the edge of the wood. "Sam," he called out. The stout little hobbit bustled over worried for his friend. "Do you know athelas?" the hobbit looked at him queerly. "Kingsfoil?" Aragorn tried again.

"Ah, Kingsfoil, but that's a weed?" exclaimed Sam not quite sure where this was going.

"Yes, but it will help stop the poison from spreading." Aragorn threw the hobbit a torch. "Hurry, quick we don't have much time." Just then they herd the chilling cry of the Wraiths off in the distance and to Aragorn's dismay Frodo tried to weakly answer back.

Aragorn turned as he felt Alyssa come up to his side. "Go find the weed also, I'll stay here and watch, we don't have much time." She stated hading him a torch also. Aragorn nodded and hurried off into the woods. Frodo wasn't the only one he had been worried about, Alyssa had been burning up with a low fever for the past couple of days and was wheezing painfully each breath she took. He shook his head, with all that she had been through over the past month and a half she hadn't yet had a decent nights sleep and had yet had to fully recover from her earlier injuries; she may be immortal now but that didn't excuse her from sickness it just meant that she would never die. He pursed his lips; Ada is going to have his head once he sees the condition she is in and it's not going to be pretty.

'Ah!' he exclaimed in his head, 'here's a ripe patch of Athelas.' Aragorn pulled out his knife and proceeded to cut the plant when he felt the coolness of an Elven sword press into the sallow of his throat.

"What's this, a ranger caught off his guard?" stated a cool and drawling voice.

He smiled inwardly. Only Arwen had ever been able to sneak up on him like that, not even Lord Elrond could do it anymore and he was said to be the master at stealth.

He cut the plant and stood up to face her, she was smiling slightly yet her face was grave.

"I have been looking for you for two days. There are four behind you where the others are I do not know." Arwen said while following Aragorn back into the clearing. She looked around and was surprised. The four Hobbits she had been warned about but the haggard looking woman was a mystery to her, she had not been told that there was another companion let alone a woman.

She crouched down beside Aragorn who was leaning over Frodo placing the plant tenderly on his wound.

She leaned over Frodo and said "Frodo I am Arwen. Telin le thaed.(Frodo, I am Arwen… I have come here to help you) Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na naglad. (Hear my voice come back to the light)."

"Who is she?" asked Merry in wonder.

"She's an Elf." Whispered Sam also in complete awe.

"Frodo!" called Arwen desperately. "He's fading, he's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Aragorn nodded and picked Frodo up and carried him over to the horse that had followed Arwen into the clearing and lifted him up to the saddle. He clutched the reins, "Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolothathon. (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.)"

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. (I will take him I am the swifter rider)" argued Arwen angrily.

"Andelu I ven. (the road is too dangerous)" replied Aragorn worried for Arwen's safety.

"What are they saying?" wondered Pippin out loud.

Alyssa just shrugged; she was just as lost as them.

"Frodo fir, Aeathran i hir tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. (Frodo is dieing, if I can get across the water the power of my people will protect them.)" Arwen spoke with emotion. "I do not fear them."

Aragorn nodded and handed her the reins. "Be iest lin. (According to your wish.) Ride hard and don't look back."

She climbed on behind Frodo and nodded to Aragorn. "Noro Lim! Asfaloth! Noro Lim!" and she was off speeding through the trees to Rivendale.

"What are you doing?" Sam cried. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Aragorn didn't answer he just stared off into the distance as if he was still trying to catch a glance of his once lover now sister.

* * *

AN: Well I know that was short but it felt like a good ending so yeah. Anyhoo, hope the next chapter will be up.

**Please Review!**

Tootles,

Lyssa Snape


	8. Home

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 8**

**Home **

Alyssa sighed as she sunk down the side of a tree her energy and will to keep on going was spent. They had just made it across the river and the boarders of Rivendale after a one and a half grueling days of strait running with vary few stops so they could make it on time to meet the horses and elves that where sent for them.

She looked around herself, Merry and Pippin where in heaps on the forest floor breathing heavily and trying not to fall asleep, and she didn't blame them they weren't used to this type of travel nor where they made for it either. Sam was slowly tending there reliable little pony they had picked up in Bree and was stripping off its packs before taking it over to the river for a drink of water. She looked over to Aragorn, he was on his hands and knees with his ear pressed to the ground and his eyes closed listening for hoof beats of the riders sent for them. Eventually he sighed and got up and slowly made his way over to her. Alyssa looked him over, he was a little thinner that when she had first met him as both of them had been giving up there rations to the hobbits whom she believed actually had a hollow leg, he also had dark circles under his eyes and was favoring his right leg slightly.

Aragorn sat down beside her with a heavy sigh. "I can barely hear them, that means they are still a ways off." He said heavily while checking over the Hobbits making sure they weren't getting into any trouble, not that they would now mind you, they where to exhausted to do so, but it was just an automatic reaction for both of them when they where in the company of Hobbits especially ones like Merry and Pippin

Alyssa just grunted in response to tired to think up a proper answer.

"How's your arm?" He asked concerned for her health.

Alyssa grunted again, "Can't feel it." She said thickly.

Aragorn just pierced his lips. "You know my father will have my head for giving a lady such a poor healing." Stated Aragorn regally.

"Yes, well I'll just tell him that I'm no Lady." Stated Alyssa with her nose turned up though jokingly.

Aragorn laughed roughly. "I will decide that when I see you in a dress."

"Don't worry you wont."

"Oh yes I will, as soon as Arwen meets you she'll try and get you into a dress, you have my word on it." Aragorn said with a huge smile on his face.

"And you know this, how?" Asked Alyssa with her eyebrow raised.

Aragorn, if possible smiled even more broadly. "She got my brothers Elladan and Ellihor into her puffy red dresses, father even has a painting of his three baby "girls" in his quarters, how he got those two to stay still I do not know."

Alyssa laughed heartily before going into a large coughing fit. "I shall like to see such a painting when I get to Rivendale and properly meet his three baby "girls"." She said when she was finished with the little in air quotations at the word girls. Suddenly Alyssa cocked her head to the side, "Is that horses I hear?" she asked Aragorn.

He did the same. "Indeed it is." Aragorn jumped to his feet just in time to see five riders and one rider less horse break out into the sunny clearing at a fast trot.

"Vedui!" Cried Aragorn in greeting.

Two smiling elves jumped gracefully off their saddles and ran to hug Aragorn like a bunch of little kids.

"Estel!" they cried before tackling the poor unsuspecting ranger to the ground with a bunch of nuggies and fake slobbery kisses.

One of the older elves jumped off his saddle and walked over to the group on the forest floor; he then grabbed onto the scruffs of the two elves necks and yanked them away from the spluttering ranger. "One would think that as guards and princes of Rivendale you would have more control over you selves but it seems that you haven't aged past the mind of a five year old, maybe I should set of lessons of discipline with Erestor for you two again, eh?"

"Aw shucks, Glorifindel." Said the one on the left.

"We know you care-" started the one on the right.

"About us and all," continued the one on the left

"But seriously we've already past those-" goes on the one on the right

"Tests no matter how old we are because-"

"No matter how hard you try,"

"You ain't getting rid of us!" they both finally said at the same time.

You could obviously tell that these to where twins, tall dark haired and had a very close resemblance to Arwen which could only mean that these where Lord Elrond's baby "girls".

The hobbits where giggling hysterically while Alyssa and most of the other elves in the clearing where trying very hard (and succeeding very little) not to laugh.

Glorifinel just shook his head in disgust and mild amusement and dropped the twin elves on the ground. He then stepped up to Aragorn and bowed his head in greeting. "Estel."

"Nae saian luume, Glorifinel." Returned Aragorn, clasping the blond elf's hand in his own. "Hidalgo…" Aragorn hear Alyssa whisper from behind him.

The white and rust paint splashed horse neighed and threw back its head in greeting before trotting over to Alyssa and nudged her in the shoulder making her wince.

That's when Aragorn remembered her injuries and quickly turned to Glorifindel. "We must get to Lord Elrond and the house of healing as soon as possible, she was injured by the Nazgul and needs to be tended to immediately."

Glorfindel seeing that Alyssa was about to protest quickly told his men to help the hobbits into their saddles and one to help Sam get all the bags onto Bill who will be led separately by another elf.

"Here let me help you into his saddle." Aragorn said to Alyssa.

Alyssa wanted to refuse but couldn't really be bothered not with her shoulder throbbing like it was now. She nodded mutely and was hoisted up into Hidalgos saddle then was soon joined buy Aragorn behind her. She leaned gratefully into him knowing that she would have not lasted long sitting up by herself on a horse.

Aragorn put his arms carefully around Alyssa and felt her lean into him her head slowly lolling to the side. He looked around himself and noticed that all the Hobbits where doing the same to the elves that where caring them on their saddles. He felt Glorifinel's eyes on him and turned to find him almost riding side by side to him.

"So how did you come upon this little deity?" asked the elf lord.

Aragorn smiled at his good friend. "She actually came upon me in Fangorn forest where I was camping for the night. She had been taken captive buy a man buy the name of Grima Wormtongue then they where ambushed buy a pack of orcs and Warg riders."

"You where lucky to be in Fangorn, no Orc dares to go in there, though why you where in there I will not ask, dangerous business messing with old Fangorn."

Aragorn only grunted in reply, he had been on the return of a failed mission for Gandalf at the time, the little bugger Sméagol or Gollum had gotten away from him in the Dead Mashes and had been captured by Wraiths, the last thing he had wanted. He himself had a close call and was force to flee back to Rauros Falls where he had originally begun his journey.

They came around a bend a came upon the great sight of Rivendale. Aragorn smiled, he was home, finally home. He heard Elladan cry, "Race you Home!" and Ellirhor reply, "Your on!" before taking off on their horse down the hill to the front gates of Rivendale, the two now awake hobbits laughing merrily along the way while Sam just shook his head in dismay.

"Those two." He heard Glorifindel mutter under his breath before descending down the hill himself at a much slower pace the rest of the group following after him.

Aragorn was caring the sleeping Alyssa carefully when he saw his father, Lord Elrond walking down the hall with Arwen on his arm both giggling good heartedly. "Ada!" he cried out with a huge relived smile on his face.

"Estel." Elrond said relived to see Aragorn. "Who is this that you carry?"

"This is Alyssa. Exhaustion finally got her when we where riding to the city." Aragorn answered gravely.

"Well no wonder, she was injured and at the pace you where going at I'm not surprised she hadn't dropped sooner." Exclaimed Arwen.

"Indeed. Well then lets get her to the Halls of Healing and fix her up and you can then explain every thing to me." Elrond said before turning around and walking at a faster pace back to Halls where he had just left.

"Put her on the bed." Elrond ordered as they came into one of the rooms while he went over to the cupboards for healing supplies. "Now tell me what happened."

"Long or short version?" Aragorn asked.

"Short will be fine." Replied Elrond.

Aragorn smiled slightly, he was going to tell Lord Elrond exactly how Alyssa had told him. "Well, she got attacked by two cougars, whatever they are, fell off a cliff and down the falls between Rohan and Gondor, was found and held hostage by the one and only Grima Wormtongue, was tied to a horse for three day, got attacked by pack of hungry looking warg riders, found me in the forbidden forest, and then fought a couple of Nazgul on two occasions in process throwing the great Prophesy of the Nazgul into motion." Aragorn smirked as he watched his surrogate father try to process that fastly given peace of information about the girl lying unconscious in the infirmary. "Oh, and did I mention that she's not of this world."

Lord Elrond's eyes grew wide at that and he pointed his finger at the smirking ranger. "Once I am finished with her you and I are going to my office and you are going to explain _everything._"

Arwen leaned over to Aragorn and stage whispered to him behind her hand. "I think what Ada means to say is that he is going to drag you to his office and effectively pick your brains."

Elrond just glared at them then shooed them out of the infirmary telling him to freshen up.

"I trust that Frodo got here with out any problems?" asked Aragorn while they where walking down the hall.

Arwen tilted her head to the side. "It was a close call but he will recover though not fully. Father said he will sleep for a number of day so he doesn't know if he will fully recover or not."

They stopped at his suit door. "Well go get freshened up stinky, Erestor will have your head if he sees you coming to Adas office smelling and looking like that. And do try to sleep Father will be several hours before he makes sure that the girl will be alright to be left alone."

Aragorn nodded and bowed to her before backing into his room. He looked around and deeply breathed in the fresh clean air.

Home. He was finally Home.

**AN**: well there you go guy's chapter 8 finally I know, and if you read my profile in the last couple of days you'll see that it was my computers fault. Luckily I was able to de-bug my computer enough so that I am nowable to use Microsoft Word and update (don't ask me how I did it, I dunno) Anyhoo, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!

Tootles,

Lyssa


	9. Rivendale

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 9**

**Rivendale**

Alyssa groaned and tried to open her eyes which she promptly closed when the glare of the sun hit them.

"Where am I?" she mumbled faintly.

"You are in the house of Elrond and it is October the 21st if you ought to know." Said someone beside her bed.

Alyssa turned her head to the side and squinted at the person beside her. The man smiled kindly at her and bowed his head in greeting.

"My name is Erestor, my lord had just sent me in to check on you as he had expected you to wake up around now. He is with the Hobbit Frodo Baggins who had just woken up also."

Alyssa grunted and cleared her throat. "How long have I been out of it?"

"Almost three days my lady." He answered.

She waved him off, "Its Alyssa."

The man bowed his head again. "Very well, I am just going to step out now and summon Arwen, she should be able to help you." Erestor then turned around and strode purposefully out the door leaving Alyssa to look at her surroundings.

She was in small bed room with a large balcony looking out to the gardens. The room itself was lightly colored and had a small beautifully carved dresser across from the large bad she was lying in. Alyssa felt the sheets, she didn't know the material and she was sure you couldn't find it on Earth where she came from, but she guessed it was very close to silk. The head board of the bed she was in had an elven woman with leaves carved into it. She lifted the covers a bit to see her state of dress and found that (thank god) she was in some kind of a flowing night dress that sadly went way past her feet. 'Damn elves and there tallness.' She thought to her self. She turned her head when she heard the small click of the door being opened and saw Arwen come in.

Arwen smiled at the young human lying in the large bed. The girl could have passed as an elf if she a bit taller and wasn't so… jaded. Yes that was the word.

"I brought you some clothes." She said and almost laughed at the scowl she was cross the girls face when she saw the dresses she was holding.

"I am not wearing a dress." The girl said crossly.

"Yes you are." Said Arwen in a sing song voice, she then dropped the dresses on the end of the bed and moved to Alyssa's side to help her up.

"I can do it myself." Alyssa snapped when she felt Arwen take her arm.

Arwen just nodded and took a step away but still close enough so that if she did fall she would be there to catch her.

Alyssa got unsteadily to her feet and slowly walked over to the basin of water that was beside the dresser on a little stand to wash her face. When she was done she turned to Arwen who had picked up the first dress and was holding it up to her. It was burgundy and looked like it was made of velvet and had a deep swoop down that back that would show a lot of skin. Alyssa wrinkled her nose at it and shook her head. Arwen side and threw it back on the bed. She then pick up the next dress and for then next couple of minutes they when through Arwens pile of dresses all being turned down buy Alyssa.

Arwen sighed. "There is this one," she said absentmindedly holding up an older dress "but it's not really all that proper and it has never fit anyone properly since my mother passed on."

Alyssa frowned and took the dress out of Arwen's hand and held it up. It was a woman's riding dress and looked old and well worn. It was a dark moss green with a flipped up collar and was tied together in the front like a bodice by a thick piece of long string that was attached to the dress at the hips by a silver broach. The sleeves where long and split out at the elbows where you could see the white sleeves underneath it. "I'll try this one on I guess."

Arwen just raised her eye brow yet still helped Alyssa into it. When they where finished getting her into it Arwen stood back and sucked in a breath. She could remember her mother wearing the exact same dress when the family had gone out riding when she was younger and if it was possible it looked even better on Alyssa then it did on her mother with her long dark curly locks cascading haphazardly down her back.

Alyssa pulled at her sleeve nervously waiting for Arwens opinion. When she still hadn't gotten it she looked up and saw that the elf had been thrown back into her own memories so she decided to ask the question out loud. "How do I look?"

Arwen mentally shook herself and nodded her head. "You look great! But we do need to fix your hair. So sit."

Alyssa groaned in annoyance yet sat on the bed while Arwen started to untangle her hair.

A half hour later the two woman stepped out of the room, Alyssa wearing her old boots she had gotten in Fort Norst, much to Arwens annoyance, it wasn't her fault her big feet just didn't fit into the tiny slippers of the elves, here feet where size nine men's.

Arwen then led Alyssa down the many hallways to the dinning hall where lunch was being served at the moment for the much need food, according to Alyssa growling stomach.

They silently entered the hall and took their seats at the empty table nearest to the door. Almost all the elves in Rivendale where already seated and the food had already been served.

Alyssa looked at the food around the table. Most of it was fruit, nuts and salad but there where a few small slices of meat for those who didn't live on a strictly fruit diet. There was also honey which you could pour on your food and this juice that at a really bitter after taste.

Alyssa looked around at all the faces in the room and found Aragorn sitting at the head table with Lord Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elorhir and the five rowdy hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo (who actually didn't look to bad considering his recent injury) and an older Hobbit with white hair.

"That's Bilbo Baggins." Said Arwen noticing her gaze. "He has lived here for the past year or so, he told me that the Shire wasn't really his home anymore, not since his adventure to the lonely mountain."

Alyssa nodded and tuned back to her food. Naught five minutes later someone came over to their table and sat down beside her. He wore a grey worn robe with a funny hat and a large staff. Alyssa's eyes grew wide in recognition, it was Gandalf the Grey, and she had totally forgotten that he was here in Rivendale, quite stupid of her really.

"Lady Arwen and how are you this fine afternoon?" the old pilgrim said.

"I'm wonderful Mithrandhir." Stated Arwen with a large smile on her face she loved it when Gandalf came to Rivendale it always made the days here more amusing.

"And you must be the mystery Alyssa every one is talking about. Both the Hobbits and Aragorn have told me much about you." He said turning to Alyssa beside him.

Alyssa nodded her head but didn't say anything, she didn't know if she could trust him or not, even when she had read the books she still was weary of him.

"How about you and I go for a nice walk around the gardens, I hear that the forest looks beautiful this time of year."

Alyssa nodded her head in acceptance and excused her self form the table. They then slowly walked out of the Hall and into the gardens. They where beautiful she had to agree yet she could tell that Gandalf was not admiring the gardens like he said he would, he was watching he for something, she did not know what but it was kind of unnerving.

"You do not trust me." He finally said.

"I have no reason to yet." She said cryptily.

"Understandable. Aragorn told me and Lord Elrond your story, and I must say you've had quite the adventure yet the only thing I don't understand is how you got here, to middle earth."

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know the only thing I can think of is, that I some how fell through a void of some kind and even then those are just myths and stories so I honestly can't help you with that."

Gandalf nodded but she could see he wasn't satisfied with it. Let him ponder over it. "In two weeks time a council will be summoned and the free people of middle earth will decide the fait of the ring. We all feel that you should be invited also as you are now tied almost directly with the ring, because of your connection with the Nazgul. Aragorn and the twins have also offered to teach you the ways of Middle earth and battle and Aragorn also mentioned your interest to become a Ranger." Gandalf raised his eyebrow at that. "You will run into a lot of anger and resentment my dear girl; this place is nothing like your world. I must ask you, is this what you truly want?" he said worriedly and it sounded like it truly came form his heart.

Alyssa smiled kindly at him touched buy his worry. "Yes it is exactly what I want and I know that there will be a lot of resentment towards me but honestly I don't care, its what I want and nothing save death will stop me from achieving my goal."

Gandalf stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. "That attitude will get you far and because of it I will let my worry rest but if you ever need any help or and ear to yell at just come to me." He then turned and walked away leaving Alyssa to ponder his words.

"So where would this _Alyssa_ be oh dearest little brother." Said Elladan to Aragorn after lunch. He was eager to get started on the training. If this girl could hold off two Nazgul with out much training then he was very eager to see her take them on with training.

"She would be out in the gardens young master Elladan." Said Gandalf sneaking up on them. Elorhir jumped and turned around. "God, don't do that, your going to give me a heart attack some day."

Aragorn just shook his head and left his two twin brothers bickering with Gandalf, if he knew them, they could spend hours sending insults back and forth. He entered the gardens and looked around, looking for any sign of Alyssa.

He heard a twig snap above him and found Alyssa sitting in the large willow that leaned out over the water.

"What prey I tell are you doing up there in that _dress_ of yours?" he asked with a small grin on his face, (AN: and no he could not see up her dress you pervs)

Alyssa blushed and made sure no one could see up her dress. "I just didn't feel like finding a bench and the view up hear is beautiful. Why don't you come up?"

Aragorn just shook his head and quickly swung himself up to the branch she was sitting on and sat down beside her. He had to admit it was a beautiful view of the east wing of the last homely house and the small water fall that ran down beside the willow into a small pool at the bottom where the willow was.

"So what do you think of Rivendale?" he asked her.

"It's wonderful, very peaceful and quiet." She answered. She looked at him and saw his relaxed state and the small smile that always seemed to play over his face here. "This is your home, isn't it, where your heart belongs."

He looked at her in surprise. "And where dose your heart belong oh Lady Alyssa."

A sad look over came her face. "In my shop near the ocean, down by St. Margaret's Bay." She laughed but there was no joy to it. "Did I tell you about the boat me and my friend where building." Alyssa caught his surprised look, "I may be a smithy but I know carpentry pretty well, and I do know how to sail to, any one who grew up by the ocean does. Well, our boat or rather small ship I guess you could call her was named the _'Odonta'_ don't ask me why we named her that it just sounded cool and stuck in our heads. She had big white sail and was almost completed before… well yeah anyways she was my baby my pride and joy I miss her terribly." Alyssa snorted. "You probably think I'm crazy don't you."

"No I understand your obsession with it yet I have never sailed before, actually I have never seen the ocean even though I am very well traveled." He said.

Alyssa looked surprised at that. "Really, well one day I am going to show you the ocean and the beauty of sailing."

"Yes one day when all in the world is well, I would love to go sailing with you." He said his eyes glazing over.

Just then the dinner bell rang from the tower signaling that dinner was served and that it was seven o-clock. "Well we best get going or there's not going to be anything left knowing Elladan and Elorhir as I do."

Alyssa jumped down and smiled up at him. "Are they really that bad?" she asked.

He jumped down beside her. "Oh you have no idea. No Idea at all."

And so they walked side by side towards the great elven house not really knowing that, two extremely taxing and highly annoying weeks lay ahead of them.

* * *

AN: well there's chapter 9. Big thanks goes out to my brilliant beta reader Gitana Dragon and to all those who reviewed (that doesn't include you shan) thanks again! 


	10. Grey Child

**AN:**Well,I don't knowif I like this chapter so I might change it in the near future... please tell me if you didn't like it and tell me what you don't like about it, pleeease! I'd love for some feed back. Anyhoo, on with the story!

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 10**

**Grey Child**

Alyssa silently trampled through the forest cursing the twins to the seventh hell and back again for putting her up to this. It was wet and muggy and the black flys where eating her alive.

It had been a hell of a two weeks she had been given to be fully trained and man, oh man had the twins been the ever insistent slave drivers. Her schedule was, get up before the sun, run for an hour or more if she could, have breakfast in the Hall with all the other elves, go for geography class with Erestor to learn about the different place and people of Middle Earth and there customs and history, go to Language class with Lord Elrond and Gandalf (which ever one was free at the time) have lunch then train for the rest of the day before having dinner the time after that was for studying and what ever else she could cram into her busy days.

The last three days had been absolute hell for her as it was 'Exam' time. The first day was with Erestor in the morning, which was both oral and written exam she believed she did ok on that, the labeling of the map was by far the easiest thing she had ever done even for the exams back home.

The afternoon was dedicated to Gandalf and Lord Elrond where she had to hold a full conversation with them, from each of the languages of Middle Earth. Lets just say she failed horribly at that one, yes she knew the basics in most of the languages excluding the Elvish languages which where like a second language to her since she had been living in a Elven society where most elves don't know how to speak the common tongue so she knew that they weren't to pleased with her.

The next day was dedicated to the individual weaponry tests. The first one that morning was Archery which she did alright in, the next was throwing knives which she excelled in (the twins still couldn't figure out why she was great in throwing knives yet still so shoddy in archery) the rest she did alright in she still needed a lot of practice but there was nothing (besides broad sword, she hated that one) that she couldn't do better in. Her absolute favorite test that day was with the glaive which was just a large staff with a straight knife coming out the top and two small curved ones coming out the sides at the bottom so you could still walk with it with out ruining the blades.

The third day was a surprise for her she was told nothing about it, though it was clear that every one in a fifty mile radius knew about it she was just told to come in her battle or ranger gear with three weapons her throwing knives only counting as one. And so she did, she came to the front of the forest in full ranger gear with only her Elven sword, throwing knives and glaive as her weapons and found that the entire population of Rivendale had come to see her off on some god forsaken adventure that the twins had set up for her.

Lord Elrond came out to the front of the crowd and stared to explain to her what was to happen in her final test.

"Alyssa Howald, guest of Rivendale, you have been summoned here for your final test. You are the first woman and second human to pass through the forest of dreams to see if you are worthy to become an Elven warrior. The forest will judged you and only those of the true warrior blood will come out alive. It will test your knowledge, your skill and the will to protect those who can not fight back. Are you willing to sacrifice your life for this?"

This was it, this was the big question the big test to see if she would become a ranger or not. "I am." She said steadily.

She raised her head high and walked down the path leading to the forest looking every one in the eye as she walked passed them and reading there emotions. Arwen was worried they had become close friends over the few weeks they had spent together each saving each other form mental breakdowns on several occasions, Elladan and Elohir both had the same expression on there faces, worry and pride, she had been there first apprentice and this test showed their father if they where ready or not to become full time instructors, Elrond's face was as always unreadable, Gandalf was smiling slightly at her an infernal twinkle in his eyes like he knew something she didn't, she scowled at him for that, yet he only smiled wider. When she got to the edge of the forest she turned around and searched for the man she had missed. She found him standing a bit off from the crowd his face blank but his grey eyes full of emotion that was too fast to decipher. Alyssa nodded at him and he nodded back. She then turned around and plunged into the forest not looking back.

Nothing happened the first half hour she was in the forest she knew that she had to go north, then east then south before she hit the finish line. She knew this because someone had left a little note on her dresser during the night. At first it was confusing but now that she knew what was going on she understood that it was directions and that who ever had put it on her dresser was risking a lot by doing it.

And now she was back to the begining cursing those twins.

Out of the blue there was a snap behind her and she stopped and stood still listening as hard as he could for any indication as to what was out there. Suddenly there was a hiss above her and she looked up right into eight hungry eyes of a giant spider. She reacted quickly and stabbed it in the eye with her glaive and ran, that was the only thing she could do really until she either found some help or it caught up to her and ate her.

She then felt something wiz past her so she turned to look and stopped dead in her tracks. It was a flacon that had come to her rescue and it was distracting the spider by poking it in the eyes and scratching it. She had half a mind to turn and keep on running but by the looks of how thing where going the spider was going to get the upper hand at any minute and she couldn't let the falcon die, in her books it was either none or all.

"Hey you big bully!" she called out trying to distract the spider. It worked much to her amusement, she guessed that the falcon was nothing but a fly to the elephant sized thing.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" and apparently the spider could understand her too, damn.

Alyssa crouched low and got into a starting position her glaive at the ready. she watched as the spider started charging towards her and sprung out of the way at the last second throwing the spider off balance giving her enough time to go into a offensive attack.

She hit it a few times with the glaive but when it was clear that the glaive wasn't going to do the job she took a risk and threw it away drawing her sword in the process. It gleamed in the dim light of the forest like a green fire matching the fire in her eyes making the spider hesitate for a split second. That split second was enough time for Alyssa to spring forward to slice off four of it's legs in one swipe rendering the spider helpless before plunging the sword deep into the spider's brain.

Alyssa stepped back and took a few deep breaths before wiping off the blood on the sword on a few dry leaves then sliding it into its sheath. She then started to look around for her glaive which she had thrown away during the fight and found it beside an old tree with the falcon perched on top of it.

"Hello, there little one," she said while stroking the birds neck, it was golden brown and was smaller then the average falcon probably not fully grown. It cooed at the attention and rubbed its feathery head against her hand.

Alyssa then felt a cool breeze rush threw the forest making the leaves on the trees flutter and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end; she was not alone.

Alyssa looked around her self searching for the watching eyes. To her left she saw some pedals from a flower blow around in the wind. They where white and shiny, and they where spinning in circles faster and faster until they came together and formed a small little person she that she was tempted to call a fairy.

"Yes we are fairies young one," It said in a surprisingly strong musical voice.

"We are the keepers of the forest and judges of this test."

Alyssa frowned at it; it was defiantly female seeing at the very little cloths it was wearing and had little white wings fluttering about to keep it afloat so it could look her in the eye.

"I am Ge'vairla, high princess of the fairies," said the princess regally giving a little bow. "And you are Alyssa Howald the prophesized one."

Alyssa nodded her head in respect, "Yes, I am, but I am guessing this is not a social call. I take it you usually do not meet with those who come through this forest."

The little fairy smiled. "No we do not, only those who have caught the attention of the High Queen and whom are found worthy may get a visit from us, and let me say, you caught her attention since the day you where born. But come, we must not keep her waiting." Ge'vairla then took Alyssa's sleeve and popped her away; by fairy magic.

They landed lightly in a giant chamber both the same size now. Alyssa the looked over the Princess more carefully, she was wearing something that a Native American would wear but in a silky white material and lots of jewelry that she guessed signified that she was a princess.

Gi'vairla then led Alyssa up a case of winding marble stairs and into a comfortable looking tea room looked like the middle of a tree. The place was brightly lit and has bright colored cushions laying all round, and a few low lying coffee tables.

Gi'vairla led Alyssa to a back corner and there they found a woman who looked as ageless as lord Elrond and as wise as Gandalf. The lady stood up and fluttered her wings a bit. Alyssa saw Gi'vairla out of the corner of her eye curtsy and Alyssa clumsily bowed after her. She stopped mid-way though when she heard a slight chuckle come out of the High Queen and felt her take her chin in one hand and raised her up to eye level.

"Do not bow to me young one, it is I who should be bowing to you if you are to become Queen yourself."

Alyssa stared, she had no idea what the lady was talking about. The lady just smiled and turned away to take a seat. She was similarly dressed to Gi'veria the only thing different is that she had a star shaped jewel in the middle of her forehead.

"That is all, my daughter." The Queen said. Gi'vairla then bowed and left the room closing the door behind her.

After a few moments of silence and fidgeting on Alyssa's part she finally started the conversation.

"You probably wonder why I have brought you here, correct," it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, what did Gi'vairla mean that you have had your eyes on me since I was born."

"Hmm, she said that did, she, well it is true I guess because I was assigned by the Elders and lords of the Grey Havens when I was very young to look out for a young woman who would take the place of the prophesized one called the Grey Child, not a very interesting name, I know but it is a good description of the prophesized one."

"Let me guess, I'm the prophesized one," stated Alyssa in a dull tone. It must be the same prophesy that every ones been telling her about.'

"Oh, it is," said the lady reading her thoughts.

"It's not the full prophesy."

Alyssa frowned at that, "then what is the full prophesy."

"Then what is the full one?" Alyssa asked.

The Queen just smiled slightly and leanded back in her seat sipping on her tea or whatever fairies drink.

"You'll learn in time child you'll learn in time."

Alyssa sighed dejectedly but did not push. "Well I guess you could go on with your story."

"Ah yes, where was I? well after about a thousand years of searching I finally gave up and went back to the elders for a little bit of help in my task. Well, they gave me a special scrying stone that would look through out the past, present and future of this world and the world you came from, Earth. No you might think it was easy after that but I can tell you it wasn't, it took you years and years to find you but finally I found you exactly 25 years to this day and I have been keeping tabs on you my dear, no I haven't been stocking you I have just been keeping track of big thing you do like your education, boyfriends, parties and what you do in your spare time."

"You're the one who got me hear weren't you?" asked Alyssa stricken.

The lady looked down at her hands. "Yes, I was the one who brought you here, and I was the one who set the cougars on you."

"Well that wasn't just pure coincidence then."

"No, the elders had wanted me to take you when you where just an infant and raise you as my own but I felt that it just wasn't time. You and the carefree personality just wouldn't have been the same and your parents wouldn't have survived it you had died."

"But why now why not when I was 15, when I went through that depression stage."

"Because you weren't ready then, no matter how much you wanted to off your self you just weren't ready, all you needed was a little bit of attention and you had so much going for you a year after that, a scholarship in dance and band and a small business up and running. And why now, because you where starting to settle down you had done every thing and now all you had left to do was start a family and pay lots bills and yet you couldn't settle down with anyone because you couldn't love them and you couldn't keep a steady good paying job; because you felt like you didn't belong any more you where no longer welcome on earth and so that was my signal to pull you through."

Alyssa sat back into her cushions and looked at her hands blinking back a few tears. "I can't go back can I; I can't say good bye to mum and dad and tell Shannon I'll be alright and to not loose faith."

The Lady shook her head sadly.

Alyssa nodded and sat up straight and gulped back the large lump in her throat.

"What do you wish me to do, what is my quest here on middle earth?" she said eyes burning in a quiet but steely fire.

The lady smiled sadly and stood up taking Alyssa's hands into hers pulling her up with her.

"Become a ranger, become who you where born to be, my queen, my daughter."

The lady then took her in to a huge hug and whispered before letting go. "And on the way you will find a little bit of love, just give him time." She then pulled back and gave Alyssa one last smile and popped her back to the spot in which she had disappeared from.

Alyssa landed on her butt with a quiet thud and looked around her self. It was starting to get dark out and she could hear the crickets chirping in the distance. She looked around for the silver winged falcon but found it no where to be seen.

She got up a brushed her self down before picking up her glaive and digging around for the directions. She knew that she still had a ways to go but couldn't figure which way to go.

"Damn" she muttered when she couldn't find it. She sighed, her best bet was to climb a tree and see where bouts she was. And so she hulled her self up into a tree and looked around. Well if she went to her right she could climb up a bit of a cliff and get onto the road that led to Rivendale.

She looked around again; yeah that was her best bet. And so she jumped out of the tree and started to hike towards the road. After about an hour she came to the cliff wall and sighed. She would have to ditch her glaive, pity really it was a beauty but you cant climb with them. So she leaned it up beside a tree and rolled up her sleeves making sure all her other weapons where attached properly and weren't in danger of falling. She then rubbed her hands together and started climb. It took her nearly 30 minutes of non stop climbing and when she got to the top she was drenched in sweat and felt like she was going to throw up.

As soon as she caught her breath and the nauseous feeling had left she got up and took a sip of her canteen and started jogging east towards Rivendale following the winding road into the little valley that the Elven city sat nestled tightly into.

She looked up at the North Star shining brightly in the sky and smiled, at least one thing was the same in the crazy world of make believe that she now belonged to. 'I bet…, that if I wrote about my journey here and sent it back home to be published that it would be classified as Fiction.' she then stopped dead in her tracks, 'JRR Tolkein's The Lord of The Rings.'

She could hear the Queens soft laugh ring threw her head and smiled ironically to her self.

"Fuck." Was all she said before she continued running a small smile on her lips.

Alyssa silently walked through the gates of Rivendale just as the dawn came. She was surprised when she found no guards on duty yet as soon as she got to the middle of the town she was extremely afraid. It was like a ghost town nothing stirred not a sight, or sound was made the only thing moving was the fog hanging around her ankles. She started running not really knowing where she was going just following her feet while a million different thoughts swirled through her mind. She suddenly came to a stop at the top of an overhang looking out towards the gardens where the dead where buried.

The looked up towards the rising sun letting her lose hair fly about her in the early morning wind while a few tears of sorrow slid down her face.

"Why do you cry, my lady?" asked a very familiar voice behind her.

She gasped and turned and found Aragorn standing there his own tears of joy sliding down his face. She then lunged and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you had all left me." She whispered.

"And I thought you had died." She whispered into her hair.

Alyssa pulled back slightly. "Why?"

"Do you not know how long you have been gone?" he asked.

"No."

"Two days, Alyssa two days every one thought you had died in the forest as it is known for taking many lives."

"Two day?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, the reason I'm up hear is because I had to-" he cut himself off turning his face away.

She took his chin and turned his face back. "Had to what?"

"I couldn't listen to the memorial they had for you I-I just had to get away." He said very quietly.

Alyssa smiled at that and leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. It wasn't heated as before just a comforting soft kiss.

He moaned and broke it off, "we should probably tell the others."

Alyssa sighed and let go of him. "Yeah."

They then turned around and started to head down the small little path carved into the cliff side. Alyssa suddenly got an idea and smiled evilly.

"What?" Aragorn asked looking at her warily.

"How many people do you think actually get to walk in on there own funeral?" that was all she said before she took off towards the gardens in search of her own grave with all of the city standing around it.

It didn't take her long to find her grave; it was fairly close to the front of the gardens.

When she crept up on them every ones backs where to them and she could hear Lord Elrond's voice speaking in the background. Every on was silent except or the birds in the trees who where singing merrily amongst themselves.

She then smiled evilly before plunging into the crowd.

"Excuse me"

"Pardon me"

"Sorry bout that"

"Sorry, gotta get threw here," she called out as she noisily making her way through the crowd jostling as many people as she could. She knew this wasn't nice but did that stop her, noooo. She finally made it to the front and stood up properly to face a sea of shocked and confused faces. (a/n) beta reader falls out of her chair laughing.

Alyssa turned around when she hear a soft deep chuckling and turned to face the only person not shocked to see her. Alyssa smiled a Gandalf and said cheerily.

"So what did I miss?"

He came over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I told you Lord Elrond, I told you that she wasn't dead." He then turned to face her.

"It is good to have you back Grey Child." He winked at her and tuned and walked away further into the gardens humming merrily to himself.

Alyssa then felt someone slam into her and hug her fiercely. "I thought I had lost you." She heard Arwen cry into her shoulder. She smiled and hugged Arwen back just as fiercely, "I'm back now, I'm back." Alyssa then heard the twins cry out in joy and started yelling at the top of there lungs, "She's back! She's back!" and all the other Elves of Rivendale laughing and crying of joy and relief.

Alyssa looked around herself it felt almost surreal every one was happy because she was back she was home. She made eye contact with Aragorn who was standing off beside his father Lord Elrond with a wide smile on his face and emotions of joy and something else something better running through his eyes.

So this was is what it was like to belong, to finally have someplace to be fully welcomed at with no strings attached. Alyssa found she liked it she like it a lot.

* * *

**AN**: Yeah, so review! Please! And thanks to my beta reader and all those people who reviewed last time! 


	11. The Council of Elrond

AN: Well I just spit this Chapter out of my arse in like 2 hours so sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes but I had an idea and I wanted to get it done as soon as possible so here it is Chapter 11. Please review!

ANN: Big thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed and have put up with me so far and to my Beta reader, who is waiting eagerly for some Boromir bashing.

Also I just changed the rating on this cause, well it just didn't feel like it deserved Mature rating as there will be nothingworse than what you have already read untill the Orcs arrive and then it'll only be blood guts and gore. If anyone feels diferently than tell me and I'll change it but other than that, it'll stay as a T rated Fic.

And on we go!

* * *

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 11**

**The Council of Elrond**

Alyssa sighed as she packed what little things she had into a pack that she could carry about her shoulders. She knew she was packing early but it was better to be safe then sorry.

Today was the council of Elrond as every one from the different free kingdoms of middle earth had finally arrived.

It had been almost a week since she had re-appeared at her own funeral when she was asked buy both Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Grey had asked her to come to the council since it affected her more than most. They had warned her though that many people at the council will oppose her interfering as she was a woman. She told them that she would try to keep quiet unless it was absolutely necessary. Unfortunately for her she also had a big mouth when it came to woman's rights.

She sighed again and shook her hands trying to calm her frayed nerves. She had already run into Boromir son of Denathor, Steward of Gondor, and immediately didn't like him, she doesn't know why, it just that there is a weakness about him, not in body but in mind.

"My Lady," called a maid. "The Lord Elrond has asked for you to join him in the council circle with the others."

"Thank you." Alyssa replied, taking one last look at her self in the full length mirror. She was yet again wearing Arwen's mothers riding dress except this time she had a long flowing burgundy velvet cape on with a hood attached and partway up letting a few strands of elegantly braded hair to fall about her face.

Alyssa nodded to her self and strode out of the room and to the council circle, her big ranger boots clonking lightly on the stone floor. A passing maid smiled in amusement at her while she just grinned back, it was well known that she had a large dislike of elven foot wear and even when Arwen got her wearing the fanciest of dresses she always whore her boots with one of her knives stuck down the left one.

When she arrived she found that only a few people had shown up yet which included, Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo, Aragorn, a blond elf whom she believed to be Legolas and last but not least Boromir who raised his eyebrow in disdain at her but did not say anything which she was grateful for.

She sat down in a seat on the right side of Lord Elrond, beside the pathway giving her an easy escape route incase she might need it and easy view of every one in the circle.

Alyssa caught Aragorn's eye and nodded, who knew what would happen today, so they where both on their guard even if every one invited was neutral.

About ten minutes later every one had arrived all in there cities uniforms showing off their rank and importance.

Elrond stood up immediately drawing everyone's attention. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom," He looked over at Frodo and gave an almost unnoticeable smile of reassurance. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo took a deep breath and stood up, taking the golden ring and placing it at the middle of the small pedestal in the middle of the circle. He then returned to his seat and sank down into it sighing lightly.

Alyssa couldn't tell if he was glad that all the attention was no longer one him or that he was glad that he no longer had to carry the burden. She guessed the former. Alyssa then turned her attention to the ring and cringed lightly as her heart felt like it was being twisted painfully in her chest. She brought her hand to her breast and looked away quickly. Well that answers some questions, she would never be able to hold it with out hurting her or even killing her let alone look at it; so that rules out addiction to the ring.

"So it is true..." whispered Boromir loudly looking at the ring with longing.

Alyssa looked at him sharply then at Aragorn both sharing the same look, this man could be a problem.

Boromir stands up and starts to pace looking each of the council members in the eye, though totally avoiding Alyssa as she had her eyes narrowed at him in warning.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" stated Boromir as if they where stupid. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people while your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Cried out Aragorn before any of the other council members got any ideas.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked in disdain

suddenly Legolas stands up, an angry look on his face. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir turns towards Aragorn with disbelief in his eyes_ "_This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Stated Legolas.

Aragorn pierces his lips, now every one knew he was. "Havo dad Legolas." (Sit down Legolas)

Boromir sneers and turns back to his seat, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf stated hopefully closing the matter.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Said Elrond in commanding but soft voice.

Alyssa sent Boromir another warning look who only sighed dejectedly like a little boy who was told he couldn't have is favorite toy.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Gimli gruffly while getting up from and bringing his double headed axe down on the small golden object.

"ARGHH" cried Gimli as he strikes the Ring as hard as he can, but is thrown back, falling to the ground shards of the axe around it. That's when Alyssa started hearing the whispers, the evil words of the Black tongue.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Stated Lord Elrond seriously. "One of you must do this."

There was a dead silence as every one looked around themselves sizing each other up.

Boromir was the first one to speak, not that Alyssa was all that surprised, he seemed to have a hard time in keeping his mouth shut. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" he cried.

Legolas stands up, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" he cried.

Gimli leapt to his feet, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

Boromir rises "And if we fail, what then! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!"

'Uh-oh here comes the lovely arguing of politics.' Alyssa thought dejectedly.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli cried jumping angrily to his feet.

Every one else save Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Alyssa, Frodo and Aragorn all jumped to their feet, both the elves and the dwarves yelling and pointing at each other with Legolas holding the elves back with his arms so it didn't come to physical blows on the twins part who had been surprisingly quiet threw out the whole meeting, while the humans all argued amongst themselves as to weather or not they should use it or destroy it, Boromir being the loudest of them all.  
"Never trust an Elf!" Alyssa heard Gimli cry as she put her aching head in her hands. It was a pity that Middle Earth didn't have anything such as Advil.

Alyssa watched as Gandalf decided to rise and try to break it up. **"**Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it!"

As the arguing grew louder and louder she had to close her eyes, the pressure behind them had grown in intensity and the whispers in her head had drowned out most of the arguing. "Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!" they cried.

Alyssa snapped open her eyes and looked at Frodo. It was he who they had to rest there fate in and it was he she trusted the most to carry it all the way to Mordor. The young hobbit then looked up and met her green eyes. He nodded at her; he too knew that it was him that was the chosen one. Alyssa smiled sadly back and nodded for him to declare it.

"I will take it." He cried out to the arguing crowd.Everyone stops arguing. Gandalf closes is eyes as he hears Frodo's statement. Everyone slowly turns toward Frodo, surprised. "I will take it to Mordor." He said softly. "Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf walks over to Frodo and puts his hand on his shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn rises. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He kneels before Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Says Legolas and walks over to stand beside Frodo.

"And my Axe." Said Gimli while exchanging dark looks with Legolas.

Boromir approached slowly. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Cried Sam as he suddenly emerges from behind some bushes and stands beside Frodo "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond raised his eyebrow in amusement while Alyssa hid her chuckles behind her hand. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Pippin and Merry see Sam in the middle of all the important people come running out from behind the pillars. "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" said merry proudly.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Said Pippin as if he knew what he was talking about.

Merry looks at Pippin skeptically. "Well that counts you out Pip."

Elrond then looks Alyssa as if expecting something. She sighed, she knew she was unnecessarily dragging this out so she made up her mind and stood up.

"Since the Nazgul seem to have a strange liking towards you, I might as well tag along since they are my business, if you know what I mean."

Frodo smiled at her in relief but said nothing.

"Ten companions… so be it, you shall be the fellow ship of the ring." Lord Elrond said.

"Great." Stated Pippin grinning. "Where are we going?" Alyssa chuckled softly while Frodo and Merry looked at him skeptically.

Alyssa looked around her self, 'so this was it, this was what she was meant to do.' She just hoped she was up to the task.

* * *

AN: Well there you are hope you all liked it. Well, it'llbe more to the book and movie from now on, my guess is up till Lothlorien. Well I'll be away for the next couple of weeks as my school is sending us on a trip to Montréal and Quebec City for a week plus, grad and all that lovely stuff so tootles. 

Lyssa.


	12. Keep Your Faith

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 12**

**Keep Your Faith**

"_To a Well Organized Mind, Death is the Next Great Adventure"_

It was a cold grey day near the end of December. The east wind was streaming through the bare branches of the trees, and seething in dark pines on the hills. Ragged clouds were hurrying over head, dark and low. As the cheerless shadows of the early evening began to fall the company made ready to set out. They were to start as dusk, for lord Elrond counseled them to journey under the cover of night as often as they could, until they where far from Rivendale.

Alyssa stood on her balcony her hands clasped behind her back facing the cool grey sunset, clad in only dark brown pants and her large grey tunic. Her long dark hair only half pulled back in a few braids, whipped about her face in the cold December wind. One would think she was watching the sunset, but in truth her eyes where pointed deep inside her mind trying desperately to calm and organize for her next journey. She knew she wasn't ready yet, yet here she was being thrown yet again into another situation, yet this time a lot less forcefully.

She herd someone knock at the door yet didn't answer, she really just wanted to be left alone; who ever it was, after a second knock decided to just come in.

She heard the person sigh and walk towards her, their skirts brushing the floor lightly.

Ah, so it was Arwen.

(AN: this whole conversation takes place in the Elven language.)

"It is useless for me to ask you not to go is it not." Asked Arwen resting her chin on Alyssa's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist in a sisterly fashion.

"Indeed it is." Alyssa answered leaning her head against Arwen and clasping the ladys dainty little hands in her own.

They stood there like that for a few moments just accepting each others company.

Alyssa sighed and turned around to face Arwen, her sister's hands still in her own.

"You are troubled." Was all she said.

Arwen looked down at the floor before looking up tears in her eyes. "Ada has asked me to go to the grey havens, so has Estel and my brothers who will be leaving on the last ship with the rest of the guard from both Rivendale and Lothlorien."

"Do you wish to go?" asked Alyssa quietly.

Arwen looked away out the window not really sure what to answer.

"What does your heart tell you?" Alyssa tried again.

"No. not to go but to stay here and wait till you and Estel come back." She answered tears streaming down her face.

Alyssa nodded and looked down. "You do know that both Aragorn and I will be changed and that nothing will ever be the same again."

"I know."

"Then I will not even bother to try and tell you to leave with your family for I can not change your heart, nor do I really want you to leave either for you have become the best friend I could have ever asked for."

Arwen smiled a big watery smile at Alyssa and sniffed a bit.

"And if this helps you any, then you will see your family in death for all life must die, even if it does take a disturbingly long time. It's the circle of life."

"Thank you," whispered Arwen before grabbing Alyssa into a big hug.

"You're the best friend I could have ever asked for; I will be here waiting for you and Estel, you can count on it."

They broke the hug and wiped away a few tears on their faces.

"Oh!" exclaimed Alyssa, "I have something for you that might help." She smiled and then took off long neck lace that was tucked under her shirt and carefully handed it over to Arwen.

Arwen took it carefully and looked at it. It was an elegantly pewter carved Celtic cross with a beautiful red and orange gem in the centre. The chain was also silver a fairly thick with a smaller daintier chain running through it.

Arwen tapped the gem lightly, it was peculiar, something she had never seen before and she had seen many beautiful gems in her long lifetime.

Alyssa smiled slightly. "It's a Heather Gem, a weed that is pressed together for a long period of time and then a chemical is added to bring out the colors which can range from purples to greens and then polished. There really quite beautiful.

"Its wonderful." said Arwen smiling.

"Yes but that not the only property, you notice how its warm, well that's because I'm alive and its master at the moment, but when I die it will go stone cold and then it will bond with you claiming you as its master until you pass it on and die."

Arwen nodded her head in understanding. "This will tell me if I should go to the Grey Havens or not."

"Yes. My great grandmother gave me this when I was 15. She told me that I was the only one worthy of it out of all her grandchildren and great grandchildren; she also told me that I would need it someday."

Alyssa furrowed her eyes in thought. "I wonder if she knew." She mused quietly to her self.

"Anyways it's yours now, keep it next your heart and pray it does not grow cold for both of our sakes."

"And if it does?" asked Arwen gravely.

"Go. I will meet you there in the next great adventure."

Alyssa smiled mysteriously and strode out of the room her bare feet padding softly on the floor leaving Arwen deep in thought.

"Yes" thought Arwen, she would pray for Alyssa and Estel and if they did happen to perish then she would meet them on the next great adventure.

--------------

Alyssa smiled as she strode out of her room in search of some rations. She felt she had done the right thing, giving Arwen the choice on weather or not she should leave with some concrete information.

Alyssa sighed; she remembered when the cross had gone cold. It had been during her mid term exams in high school in her English one to be exact; luckily it had been her last one of the week so it was the only she hadn't done well on due to lack of concentration. When she told her mom about it everyone thought she was crazy and imaging things, but not three days later they had gotten a call from her grandmother saying that great grandma had passed away at the exact date and time of when the cross had gone cold. It was not a happy day in the Howald household.

Alyssa shook the depressing thoughts out of her head as She cam upon the kitchen where she found five happy hobbits conversing over a half pint of beer on what they should bring.

"I should bring rope," Sam was saying, "but I'm afraid I don't know where to put it for poor Bill is caring enough all ready and I can fit no more into my pack."

"Don't worry about it, Samwise Gamge, I assure you that at least one other will bring rope." Stated Bilbo over the rowdy song that Pippin and Merry had just started.

Alyssa laughed at the sight. Merry and Pippin where up swinging each other around making a mess with there beer, the chef after them with her ladle, and Bilbo and Sam trying to talk over the racket.

Alyssa saw Frodo sitting quietly in the corner stirring his own beer around slowly every so often taking a sip. She slid in next to him and the small table.

"How you holdin' up?" she asked.

Frodo sighed. "Well enough." He paused and Alyssa didn't press, she had a feeling that he wasn't finished speaking. He sighed again and looked at her, his big blue eyes where staring innocently up at her. "Is it always this hard to carry a burden so?"

Alyssa smiled sadly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I find its always in the beginning and in the end that is the hardest as all you want to do is to just get rid of it but the only way to get rid of it is to keep your friends close, for if you don't I can guarantee you, you will fail." Alyssa smiled at him again but her eyes where grave. "Keep your faith Frodo, and _don't let it get to you_." She patted his cheek before getting up and collecting her rations.

Just before she left she turned around. "You boys do know we have all of an hour before we leave."

That sent four scrambling Halflings out the door leaving a chuckling Bilbo behind.

She gave a slight bow to Bilbo Baggins before she too made her own retreat to her bedroom to get packed and fully dressed for the long journey ahead.

* * *

AN: Well, that's chapter 12. Hope you all liked it, chapter 13 will be up soon and then the action will start.

Tootles,

Lyssa


	13. Through the Pass

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 13**

**Through The Pass**

The Fellowship stood in the courtyard in front of the great house giving their farewells to those they had befriended during their stay.

The Twins had sought out Alyssa before she had gotten changed and pranked her as a farewell gift which was a pail of ice water above her door, she got them back buy sticking a nest of salamanders in each of their beds which they still hadn't found yet. She smirked at the thought of it but hid it quickly just incase they saw it.

"What is that I see you smirking about?" asked a teasing voice behind her.

"Oh, nothing concerning you brothers of coarse." She said turning to see a smiling yet wary Aragorn. "You didn't sleep did you?" She stated giving him a stern glare.

He sighed, "I was up all night pouring over maps and books with Gandalf plotting the best course."

Alyssa only hmmed in response, once again looking around the court yard hoping to see a certain face.

"She's off to your right partially in the bushes." He said smiling slightly. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about why she refuses to leave wouldn't you?"

"I gave her something that would help her choose, but I did not tell her out right that she had to go." Aragorn gave her a look that clearly stated he wasn't pleased. "I can not Change her heart Aragorn, the choice is hers and hers alone. Now I must speak with her so excuse me."

Alyssa turned and strode purposefully towards Arwen.

"I saw you and Aragorn fighting. I'm sorry." Said Arwen when they where more concealed.

"It was only a disagreement. He was just doing what every big brother should be doing, protecting his sister."

"I'll have you know that I am quite a bit older than him thank you very much." said Arwen jokingly.

"I know." said Alyssa smiling. "How did the twins take to your decision?"

"They told father and me that they stood by what ever choice that I made but that they would miss me if I decided to choose a mortal life."

"Does your father know of the necklace?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes and he doesn't like it but accepts it. Gandalf just thinks it's the most ingenious thing he has ever seen he said that you must have had an Istari in your blood line."

Alyssa snorted, "I highly doubt it."

Arwen just smiled before taking Alyssa's hand and putting something in her hand. Alyssa opens her hand and finds the Evenstar pendant in her hand.

"You cannot give me this!" breathed Alyssa.

"It is mine to give to whom I will, like your own necklace was for you to give to whom you will." said Arwen. "I choose a mortal life."

"But what if…" started Alyssa.

"If you do not make it I will still be accepted in to the grey havens." finished Arwen.

Alyssa nodded and clasped the pendant around her neck.

"Let it give you hope in the darkest of times." Stated Arwen, she stepped back and away from Alyssa. "Farewell Alyssa Howald, Traveler from a distant land, my Sister."

Alyssa bowed lowly in return before walking away deep in thought.

At that moment Elrond came out with Gandalf, and he called the Company to him. "This is my last word," he said in a low voice. "The Ring bearer in setting out on the Quest to mount doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the ring nor to deliver it to any servant of the enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in the gravest need. The others go with him as free companions to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back or turn aside your own paths as the chance allows. The further you go the less chance you have of ever turning back; yet neither oath nor bond is laid on you than to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your own hearts, and you can not foresee what each may meet upon the road." Lord Elrond then gave them a rare grim smile "Fare thee well, and may the blessings of Elves, Men and all other free folk go with you. May the stars shine upon you." At this he looked specifically at Aragorn and Alyssa, as if giving them a silent plea that they would come back safe and alive even if it forsakes his daughter.

Alyssa gave him and small nod and saw that Aragorn did the same.

Gandalf then calls out, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer."

Frodo looks about himself before turning uncertainly towards the path that twisted and turned in both directions.

"Mordor Gandalf is it left or right?" he whispered.

Gandalf smiled quietly to himself, "left." He whispered back.

Frodo nodded and turned that way, the rest of the Company following suit.

Alyssa was last to leave throwing a solemn Arwen a quick grin and a mischievous wink at the twins before heading out with Aragorn.

He leaned over; "I know you did something to the twins, what is it?"

"Oh, they've only got a few hundred salamanders in their beds, not much you know."

Aragorn just grinned broadly, his step a bit lighter than she had seen in him these last few days, Alyssa just hoped it would stay that way for the next few days but she doubted it.

---------

The Fellowship departed from Rivendale just as the sun's rays leave the valley. They traveled through the woods, over open plains and hillsides until they pause one day on a hill in the wild near no civilization or animal at all.Alyssa walked up to Gandalf who was resting on a rock smoking his pipe.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." He told her out of the blue.

"It is what I expected; this will not be a short journey." stated Alyssa quietly.

"No not at all, and I don't believe the hobbits have realized it yet." He said looking over pointedly at Sam and Frodo who were cooking sausages over a small campfire.

"Hmm." grunted Alyssa.

Gandalf then pushed her gently. "Go on, go bother young Aragorn, for that is where you keep on looking and stop bothering your self with the troubles of old wizards like my self for it will only give you a head ach, I know it does I."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, but got up and joined Aragorn on a rock who was watching Merry and Pippin getting a sword lesson from Boromir.

"One, two, three, four. Good. Very good." Boromir chanted trying to give the two hobbits some sort of tempo instead of just hacking away at him.

"Move your feet." called out Aragorn.

"You look good, Pip." Said Merry while trying to get a hack at Boromir how merely steps out of the way.

"Thanks!"

"Faster!" cried Boromir speeding up the tempo.

Alyssa turned and watched as Gimli approached Gandalf. She didn't know him half as well as she would have liked to but from the fives days spent already away from Rivendale she had discovered that he was quite loud and obnoxious though not as persistent as the hobbits.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Aragorn herd this too and turned to look at her in question. She shook her head her eyes wide. Moria was not a place she wanted to be especially at this time when the shadow or Mordor had already reached out this far.

Gandalf took the pipe he was smoking from his mouth. Faint surprise registered in the old wizard's eyes. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"Ahh!" Alyssa and Aragorn jumped around to find Pippin holding his thumb tightly.

"Sorry!" said Boromir sincerely dropping his own sword before rushing to see what damage he had done.

Luckily in Alyssa's opinion the damage was nothing but damaged prides. Men.

She laughed as Pippin kicked Boromir in the shin.

"Get him!" yelled Merry.

"Ahh!" cried Boromir as he was tackled to the ground in a mock battle all three of them laughing while the two hobbits made as much noise as possible.

"For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" yelled Pippin in a battle cry.

Aragorn got up intending to break it up. "That's enough gentlemen." Instead his feet were taken out from under him making him land hard on his back."

"Ohh!" said Alyssa clapping and laughing at his expense.

"Ah, he's got me arm… He's got me arm!"

"What's that?" Alyssa herd Sam call over the din. She turned to look where he was pointing to only see a big dark cloud coming there way. Legolas eyes where fixed on it intently.

The noise then turned to nothing but a crackling of the fire as every one calmed down to watch.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." stated Gimli waving it off.

Boromir got up from the ground, a hand on either Hobbit's shoulders. "It's moving fast…against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" cried out Legolas.

"Fuck." swore Alyssa.

"Hide!" hollered out Aragorn.

Everyone grabbed there stuff and sprinted for cover while Sam and Frodo poured water over the fire and covering it up with a blanket before also running for cover. They had just made it when the birds swooped in.

Alyssa and Aragorn where squished under a rock facing each other, Alyssa's back towards the outside. They all held their breath as the birds swooped around the rocks they had stopped at before turning back the way they had come.

Once all was silent did the fellowship come out of there hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Called out Gandalf from where he stood beside Frodo. He pointed towards the east at the tallest mountain only a few leagues away.

Alyssa caught Aragorn's eye as the started walking again. "I don't like the feel of this." She said to him quietly so that no other heard them.

"Nor do I, but if that is the way Gandalf wants to go then we will go."

Alyssa sighed as he walked faster to catch up to Gandalf. "But its too predictable." She said aloud to no one yet she still trudged on to wards the Great Misty Mountains.

-----------

Six cold days later the company where finally walking up and around and threw the pass of Caradhras, there feet all but frozen as there was at least a foot of snow on the ground. The pass may not be closed, yet, but it was highly recommended that no one should walk it during the winter months.

Suddenly Frodo cried out into the silence as he had slipped on a piece of ice and was now rolling down the slope towards Aragorn who caught the frightened Hobbit and helped him to his feet.

Frodo then started to search for something franticly. It was the Ring and it was missing. He looked up and saw the gold little trinket sitting innocently in the snow glittering brightly in the midmorning sun.

Boromir saw it and picked it up looking at it in aw and in sadness.

"Boromir..." Aragorn said quietly a warning in his voice.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir said in wonder oblivious to Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship who was all either staring or in Sam's case glaring at Boromir.

Alyssa was the only one not looking at the ring; as time went on while they where on their journey Frodo had only brought it out a few times, but in those few time she had found that if she looked at it her eyes would burn and be red and watery the rest of the day. She didn't even want to know what would happen if she touched it. Alyssa shuddered at the thought before pushing them out of her mind and focusing at the problem at hand.

"Boromir!" Said Aragorn sharply and loudly knocking Boromir out of his little daze. He put his hand down form when he was about to touch the ring and looked up at Aragorn who had his hand on his sword.

"Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn stated his hand still clutching the sword tightly.

'So,' thought Alyssa. 'He doesn't trust Boromir as far as he could throw him.' Alyssa snorted to her self, 'nor do I.'

Boromir nodded to him self and walked down the slope towards Frodo and the future king. "As you wish." he stated before depositing the ring into Frodo's outstretched palm.

Frodo didn't waist any time and quickly clasped the chain around his neck and shoving it down his shirt.

Boromir snorted and jokingly tousled Frodo's hair before turning to resume his climbing. Frodo looks on suspiciously while Aragorn released his grip from his sword.

Alyssa nodded at Aragorn before she too started climbing and quickly catching up to Gandalf who was eyeing Boromir warily.

She took his arm and started trudging up the mountain with him.

"Boromir worries me." Said Gandalf roughly once they where out of earshot.

"I will keep an eye on him." She stated.

Gandalf chuckled, "You already are my dear girl, unless you intend to keep both eyes on him I'm afraid he's going to notice."

"So." Alyssa grumbled.

"Don't he is not that much of a worry to me; I feel that he can be trusted just not with that." He said chuckling a bit more. "If anything I feel its you that worries me."

Alyssa just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your reaction to the ring is the polar opposite to Boromirs if not worse."

Alyssa sighed. "I know." She said softly.

"I fear Alyssa that we might have to part ways if it gets any worse." He said sadly.

Alyssa looked at the ground and nodded. "Its like its trying to kill me, I fear what will happen if it touches me." She looked up and blinked back a few tears. "I will part once we reach the falls of Rauros as that is where I assume we are heading?"

"Yes, I intend to stop at Lothloiren the enchanted city of elves before taking the river by boat to the falls and then make our way to Mordor from there."

Alyssa looked at the old man quizzily. "You intend?"

Gandalf smiled sadly at her. "Do not bother your self with an old mans troubles, just know that it is the path I have chosen."

Alyssa stopped in her tracks and looked at him. He just smiled sadly at her before he turned and continued to trudge up the mountain alone. Like most of his life, he had been always alone; she realized. Alyssa then thought over his last sentence, was there a hidden meaning behind it. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped grabbing the unidentified hand and spinned around.

"My you're a jumpy one." It was Boromir, he had caught up to her

"What did you expect?" She shot at him.

He shrugged before turning and headed up the mountain.

Alyssa could have hit her self. So much for keeping both eyes on him.

----------

Over Isengard there is a veiling shadow, smoke rises from the great fiery crevasses in the ground; it is a barren land, evil lies there, so thick that you can small it, taste it and breathe it.

The Crebain from Dunland, spies of Saruman corrupted and evil fly down through a maze of underground workings, past Orcs laboring and fires burning. They circle around, cawing squabbling. Saruman the once white wizard stands by, hearing the news they have to tell him.

"So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go?" He said in his deep powerful and persuasive voice. "If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

----------

Gandalf drove his staff into the deep snow, forging a way through the growing blizzard leading the fellowship around a narrow ledge on the pass.

Alyssa shivered as they made there way through the high snow banks blocking there way, she hadn't been this cold in her life and it was catching up to her. She looked at Pippin who was shivering in her arms, he had no boots or gloves and had only a light winter cloak protecting him from the snow, she wanted to give him her extra cloak she had brought with her but one it would get wet and two she would need it for tonight if they where to be camping in this, she resolved to her self that she would share her bed role with the hobbit to night to give him some extra warmth. She looked up at Legolas as he lightly sprinted past her to get ahead of the group, his step was light and he moved with ease across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm. Just as he stopped she heard a cruel voice on the wind.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!_ (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!)" It chanted cruelly.

Alyssa couldn't really make out what it was saying just that it held no kindness for them and that they should probably get off the mountain. Now, in her opinion.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" cried out Legolas, trying to be heard above the howling wind.

"It's Saruman!" Cried out Gandalf.

With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders suddenly fell from the mountain's arms right about the company. The Fellowship shoved them selves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of snow and stone.

Aragorn yelled through the storm, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must go back!"

"No!" cried Gandalf and with determination against all odds, Gandalf stepped out onto the ledge, rising on the snow, chanting out a counter command to Caradhras. The old wizard's voice bellowed into the air, attempting to calm the rage of the mountain.

"_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_ (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, hold your wrath!)"

The wizard's voice was drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom. Saruman stood out on the Pinnacle of Orthanc and continued to command Caradhras, eliciting the mountain's anger. Away above him where he stood, a great black cloud towered over Redhorn.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!_ (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)" Saruman cried.

Lightning struck the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of sheer white ice onto the Fellowship below. As the storm of snow falls, Gandalf continues to command the mountain.

"Gandalf!" Cried Alyssa, she barely saw Legolas snatch Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the avalanche hit them head on.

Alyssa was buried completely. She could hear Pippin struggling to breath beside her who she had never let go of and pushed him up until she was sure his head was above the snow before pulling her self up. She shivered, she defiantly had snow down her back and it was really, really cold. She turned and looked for Sam and Bill the horse who had just been behind her. When she didn't see them she franticly for them knowing that you could easily suffocate, god knows how many people had suffocated in the Atlantic Provinces from an avalanche much smaller than the one that had just hit them.

Alyssa quickly found Sams shirt and yanked him up spluttering. She then with the help of Sam dug up Bill who had faired a bit better then anyone else being at the end of the line.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" cried Boromir.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" yelled Aragorn shooting down that idea immediately.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." said Gimli Gruffly his beard white with snow.

Alyssa looked to Gandalf and saw the shadow of fear and doubt in his eyes. She to somehow feared to go into the place, she didn't know why as it had been so long since she had read the book back home but her gut was saying not to go there and to chance the Gap of Rohan.

"Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf finally said.

Boromir shouts through the snowstorm, holding Merry to him who looked cold and extremely pale. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Frodo." said Gandalf expectantly at the hobbit in Aragorn's arms.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said through his chattering teeth.

"So be it." Stated Gandalf who turned around and started yet again forging a path back down the mountain who after a while started to calm back down making them have an uneventful night of trudging back down the slope stopping only once for a few hours of rest; Making there way slowly to the Great Mines of Moria.

* * *

AN: Well there's chapter 13, I'm quite proud of it actually the suspense is just building isn't it and I even brought Saruman into it this time. Alyssa can't remember the book, Oh my! 

Well I hope you all enjoy it!

Tootles, Lyssa

Please Review!


	14. Into Moria

AN: Unfortunately my Beta reader is at camp, so chapters 13, 14 and 15 in not edited. Bear with me people.

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 14**

**In To Moria**

The Fellowship passed south for several days before coming to a now dry channel cutting through the old bedrock of the mountains.

In the shadow of the ruins of a great bridge in the mist and ice of the mountains, Gandalf turns and beckons to Frodo.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." He said to the young hobbit who came up beside him. He draped his arm around the boy and brought him close so he could speak with him with out being over heard. "How's your shoulder?"

"Better then it was." said Frodo rubbing the shoulder lightly.

"And the Ring?"

They caught each others eye.

"You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within."

The shadowy shape of a Fellowship member passed by as the two conversed. Gandalf looks up with suspicion, Frodo with fear.

"Who then do I trust?" asked Frodo fearfully.

"You must trust your self, my dear Frodo. Trust your own strengths and use your heart to judge."

Frodo nodded uncertainly.

"You will know when the time comes, Frodo, you will know." Gandalf said comfortingly. "Now there is another matter I must discuss. I must ask you to keep your distance from Alyssa."

"What do you mean Gandalf; I thought I could trust her." said Frodo fearfully.

"Oh you can, you can with your vary life. But it is not for your well being I ask for this but for hers. You see, the ring we believe is trying to kill her as she holds a threat to both the wraiths and the Dark Lord Sauron. I believe that every time you bring it out into the open it focuses all of its energy and power on to the poor girl burning her and even when it's hidden I feel that it is wearing on her energy she just refuses to show it out in the open."

Frodo gasped. "I will then keep my distance from her Gandalf, though it is a pity for I liked her as a friend."

"Then friends you shall be when this is all over." said Gandalf with a kind smile. He then looked up when he heard Gimli gasp in wonder when they walked around a bend in the channel.

"The Walls of Moria." Gimli breathed. The Fellowship stood still and looked upon a vast cliff face, sheer and brooding, rising above them and before them, away into the mists. In front of them was a small lake that seemed to be all that was left of the channel. The entire place was dark and eerie making the bottom impossible to see.

The Fellowship made there way around the lake quietly most taking extra care not to disturbed the water.

In front of Alyssa Pippin jumped onto a small rock one foot missing and hitting the water with a small splash. Alyssa quickly caught him and pulled him up before he could make any more noise. Who knew what was in the water and if there was anything she defiantly didn't want to disturb it.

They came to a stop beside two holly trees. Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows, there was no door there and there was still plenty of time before they could stop for the night.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." stated Gimli while tapping quietly on the wall.

"Isn't that kinda stupid." Alyssa asked. She looked over at Legolas who came up to stand beside her; he only shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Alyssa had come to appreciate the silly antic between the elf and dwarf as it had become a source of entertainment on cold and wet dreary days.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." stated Gandalf adding fuel to the conversation.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Said Legolas with sarcasm laced deep in his voice.

Gimli grumbles. "Well us dwarves don't like it when unwanted strangers come wandering into their halls unlike the Elves."

Gandalf approaches the rock between two twisted, gnarled trees. The wizard ran his hand over the cliff face. "Now…let's see. Ithildin." He brushes away some dirt and looked closely at a star gently laid into the rock. He then looked up and the sky and stood back just as the full moon cleared the clouds; Framed by the sharp shadows of the two trees, the silvery lines starting from the star grew bright, shining with a sheer white light. They outlined a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the center. Writing in a strange tongue appeared in the arch. Gimli stares in awe at the gate of his forefathers.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."" Gandalf explained, pointing with his gnarled staff.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked merry in aw.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." stated Gandalf simply. He then set the top of his gnarled staff upon the star in the middle of the doors. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!_ (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)"He commanded.

"Maybe you have to be a bit kinder." stated Alyssa with a smirk when the doors didn't open.

Gandalf didn't answer he just shot a glare over his shoulder at her before trying another one.

"_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen_. (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)" cried Gandalf raising his arms above his head.

They waited a moment but nothing happened.

"Nothings happening." said Pippin as he stated the obvious.

Gandalf glances at him at him, looking slightly annoyed. He begins to push on the doors, but they remain fast. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs." He muttered as he gave up.

"What are you going to do?" piped up Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrine Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." stated Gandalf Angrily.

Time passed. The rest of the Fellowship where all seated around the doors near the lake, waiting for Gandalf to open them. Night was deepening soon it would be morning.

Gandalf, sounding weary called out, "_Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…_ (Gate of Elves…listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…)"

Aragorn was with Sam and Bill unhitching the pony's bridle. "The mines are no place for a pony Sam, even one so brave as Bill."

Sam sniffed. "Buh-Bye Bill."

"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Said Aragorn placing a hand on Sam's shoulder as they watched Bill walk off into the distance the same way they had came.

Merry began to throw stones into the water but Alyssa stops him. "Do not disturb the water." She said before letting go of his arm.

Gandalf threw his staff down in anger and sat down heavily beside Frodo. "Oh I give up." Meanwhile Alyssa and Boromir watch as a large ripple runs though the lake.

Frodo stands up and looks at the writings of the glimmering gateway intently. "It's a riddle!" he exclaimed.

The water continued to ripple anomalously.

"Speak "friend" and enter. Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for friend." Said Frodo trying to explain to those of the Fellowship who where watching.

"_Mellon_." said Gandalf slowly.

The great stone doors swung open with a great groan before coming to a stop beside the gnarled bushes.

The wizard placed a rough-hewn crystal into the gnarled roots topping his staff while leading the fellowship into the cavern in the mountain side; Alyssa follows last, casting a last suspicious glance at the waters.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." stated Gimli joy evident in his voice.

Gandalf brings his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal as though to kindled the rock into light. It glows, as though from some inner strength. With its light glimmering like stars in his eyes, Gandalf leans the staff towards the dark halls ahead, throwing into relief dirty, broken stairs and columns, upon which are tumbled many dark forms...

"And they call it a mine, a mine." finished Gimli his voice echoing off the cavern walls.

"This is no mine… it's a Tomb." stated Boromir breathlessly.

The wizard's light reveals rotted, broken and battered bodies strewn about, casting long shadows across the room. A strangled cry is heard.

"Oh! No! Nooo!" cried Gimli in sadness and anger.

"Legolas pulls out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examines it and casts it away in disgust. "Goblins."

Alyssa, Aragorn and Boromir draw their weapons while Legolas fits his bow with an arrow.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." stated Boromir angrily.

The four hobbits start backing towards the door not noticing something stirring in the water behind them.

"Now get out! Get out!" his cries echoing through the dead, hollow hall.

The company started for the door. Suddenly, Frodo was grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet. It was a long, snaking tentacle pulling him down.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin all cry out, "Frodo!"

Sam turns to look behind him. "Strider!"

"Help!" cried Frodo as he gets dragged away from the frantic Hobbits.

"Get. Off. Him." yelled Sam as he hacked at the green slimy tentacle that had Frodo.

The Hobbits clutched at Frodo, attempting to keep him away from the water as the tentacles wrapped around him. The watching creature at the gate releases Frodo for a split-second, and feigns disappearance under the water. Suddenly, many tentacles come boiling out of the water, slapping the other Hobbits aside and grabbing Frodo around the leg. He is yanked out over the water and into the air.

"Frodo!" cried Merry his voice cracking a bit.

Legolas runs out onto the shore and shoots. His arrow pierces a three-pronged tentacle which had been wrapping itself over Frodo's face.

"Strider!" yelled Frodo fearfully as he was dangled around in the air like one would do when catching a fish.

"Argh." cried Aragorn as he slashed at a tentacle that came at him.

Boromir and Alyssa rush to the water with their swords swinging, and attack the beast. It flings Frodo wildly and dangerously in the air.

Despite the Fellowship's best efforts, the Hobbit is lowered towards a gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face akin to some ancient kraken with wild, old eyes glistening fish-like from its head. Alyssa reached the tentacle holding Frodo and gave a mighty swing at it slicing through it and catching the shaking hobbit in her arms.

"In to the Mines!" cried Gandalf as he and the Hobbits retreat into them.

"Legolas!" cried Aragon as he saw a huge tentacle coming for Alyssa and Frodo.

Legolas quickly took aim and sent an arrow deep into the creature's eye. It recoils for a moment with a roar before backing up for a full scale attack.

"Run!" cried Aragorn.

As the Fellowship race into Moria, the sea creature reached out and grabbed hold of the doors taking them down along with most of the roof at the front of the cavern. The Fellowship stares back in fear as the last rays of moonlight are obliterated. Total darkness engulfs them.

Alyssa was breathing heavily Frodo still in her arms. Suddenly a piercing pain shot through her arms and her chest farcing her to drop Frodo in shock; she could smell her own flesh burning.

She scooted back away from Frodo turning her back towards him and then cradled her burned arms and hands to her chest silent tears of agony running down her face in the dark.

She faintly herd Gandalf tap his staff and light bleared into the chamber he then quickly ran over to her. "Oh my dear child." He breathed when he saw the damage done. Her left side of her neck was burned severely from where Frodo's head had rested when she had caught him. Her right hand had been saved for that was the side that she had opted to where the gauntlet she had gotten in Rivendale so really only her fingers and the base of her palm where burnt; her left hand and arm was another matter entirely. The burns looked like actual fire licking her arms and the only reason they could tell she had a hand was that she could still move her fingers.

Aragorn quickly dropped his pack and dug threw it hoping beyond hope he brought a burn slave. He did plus lots of bandages, unfortunately he didn't know how well it would work since most of her burns looked like second to third degree burns. He then sat down in front of Alyssa and started to tend to her left arm; it was defiantly going to scar there was no doubt about that, he just hoped that she would retain at least some feeling in it and would be able to move her finger properly after it was fully healed.

After carefully wrapping up the burns on her arms in bandages he moved to her neck. He carefully pulled down the thick neck line of her clothing a bit and only found a bad sunburn but nothing more.

Boromir blew out a low whistle, "you where lucky that you where wearing such thick clothing, Lady Alyssa, for I fear it might have saved your life."

Alyssa only grunted in response as she let Aragorn apply the Slave to her neck and around her collar so it wouldn't rub on her sunburn and infect it. He then rapped bandages around her neck which she had to smile at; she probably looked like a lunatic dressed up as a mummy.

Aragorn sat back and looked her over; he then shook his head and smiled in relief a small chuckle escaping his lips.

She smiled back and attempted to wipe away her tears with her semi good hand. "I'm an idiot." She declared. "Though I'm glad I did it." she said smiling at Frodo who was sitting across the cavern his back to her.

Frodo turned to her in shook the self hate evident in his eyes.

"No I do not regret it at all." She said softly.

"Well you are one lucky lass, but I must say we better get going." stated Gimli his eyes twinkling like mad.

"As much as it pains me to say it but I agree with the Dwarf." stated Legolas as if he swallowed a lemon.

"Yes, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." stated Gandalf looking each and every one of them in the eye.

Aragorn got up and took Alyssa under her armpits and hoisted her up with out touching her burns. "Can you walk?" he asked before letting her go.

Alyssa smiled at him though it looked more like a grimace and nodded her head.

He let go but basically shadowed her making sure she didn't trip or fall as they made there way along the winding paths of the mines.

The Fellowship carefully picked its way over the floor and up the set of broad steps. The silhouettes of skeletal remains and black-fletched arrows frame them as they move away by the light of Gandalf's staff.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." stated Gandalf in warning.

After a while, the Fellowship entered a great cavern with a serpentine walkway running down through the middle. The path was rough-hewn and narrow, and rocky arches and boulder-like lumps appear in the half-light of the caverns.

Frodo's eyes dart about him. A ladder hangs on his right. Crossing the path past a dark stony doorway, the Fellowship comes to a narrow, curving stair. Ladders and iron chains rise from a dark pit to their right. On their left, rock walls rise sheer. A chain swung slowly, clinking. The noise reverberates. The light of the wizard's staff moves beyond the chains, glinting like some pale will-o'-the-wisp.

Gandalf rested his hand upon a rock with a dark, silvery vein running through it. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold...or jewels..." The wizard tilted his staff down towards the pit. "…but Mithril."

The lights illuminated the Fellowship's faces, and they stare in awe at what is below them. A vast, seemingly endless rock wall drops into the depths below. Row upon row of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused; disappear into the mining shafts below. Merry leans forward slightly to look closer. Pippin puts a warning hand in front of him. Frodo stares down until the light fades the vision of a forgotten realm gone.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." stated Gandalf with amusement.

"Oh that was a kingly gift." Said Gimli in aw, his eyes almost as bright as the Mithril itsself.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." exclaimed Gandalf.

Frodo looks faintly surprised but does not say anything and continuded trudging on.

---------

Aragorn watched Alyssa as she warily trudged along. He knew her strength was waning and that she was in a lot of pain. What bothered him most was the fact that she hadn't told him that the ring held that great of threat to her. He just hoped that her hands would heal properly before they had another fight that had to deal with swords or they would risk permanent damage.

Suddenly he saw Alyssa trip for a third time knocking him out of his thoughts as he automatically lurched forward and caught her. "That's enough Alyssa." he said to her quietly. "There is no need to carry on this senseless act. You are in pain and exhausted. I will carry you until we stop for rest whether you like it or not."

Alyssa nodded weakly into his shoulder as he picked her up. Aragorn looked up and found that the rest of the fellowship hadn't noticed them stop and jogged to catch up to them.

Legolas looked back worriedly when he heard Aragorn's foot steps. Aragorn nodded that every thing was ok and continued walking. Aragorn looked down at Alyssa and saw her struggling to keep her eyes open. "Go to sleep Mellon." He whispered softly to her. In answer she just closed her eyes and heaved a deep sigh before drifting off to sleep.

Alyssa was a lot lighter then what he remembered her being, they all where but this was worrisome. He knew she had been giving up some of her rations to the Hobbits who where not used to the lack of food but even so she needed the food especially if she was fighting off the pain of the ring every time Frodo was near her like he suspected. He pierced his lips; he would have to talk to her about that.

Suddenly after climbing a whole lot of stairs they stopped. He furrowed his blurry and tired eyes to look up to where Gandalf was standing. In front of him there where three stone door ways each leading in a different direction. Legolas came up beside him. "He doesn't seem to know where he is."

Aragorn just nodded and carefully set down Alyssa. He then got out his bedroll and laid it out on the ground the rest of his companions following suite. He then placed Alyssa on one side of the roll before he too laid down beside her wrapping his strong arms around her while making sure her burned arms weren't underneath either of them; after that he wrapped his heavy cloak around them both before drifting off to sleep, the last thing he heard was Pippins voice.

"Merry?"

"What!"

"I'm Hungry."

* * *

AN: Wow I'm on a roll, two really big chapters in one day and I'm going to be starting chapter 15 soon. Woot. 

Now I need every ones opinion. Should I:

Stop this story where the Movie stops and continue on with a sequel.

Or 2) don't stop till all the books are covered in one telling which will be really long.

Anyhoo, hoped you like it and please Review!

Lyssa Snape


	15. The Fall of Gandalf the Grey

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 15**

**The Fall of Gandalf the Grey**

Alyssa woke up to someone shaking her carefully. She groaned as she came into awareness different parts of her body throbbing in pain including her head. 'What did I drink last night' was the first thought that came to her mind.

"Alyssa." She heard someone call above her. She opened her eyes a tad and immediately closed them when the light penetrated her murky brain. She then felt a cool and press to her hot forehead and sighed in contempt.

Aragorn swore when he felt Alyssa's forehead. She was burning up badly and in pain. He then carefully took off the bandages around her neck, getting Legolas to hold her up for him. When they where fully removed Aragorn winced, the wounded where defiantly infected and buy the fact that she already had a fever told him that her body wasn't liking it.

"How is she?" asked Gandalf.

Aragorn looked up and shook his head. "Not good, we need to get her to a healer, and fast."

Gandalf sighed sadly. "We are two days from Lothlorien if not detected and with no rest. Unfortunately I don't think we can take that type of pace Aragorn."

Aragorn looked back at Alyssa, worry clearly written in his eyes along with something else. "She won't last that long Gandalf." He said softly almost brokenly.

"Surely there must be some way to stop it Gandalf in your world of Sorcery." cried out Boromir.

"To stop it. No." Stated Gandalf as he thought back on the many books of magic he had read in his younger years. "But… but I think there might be away to slow it. It will only last a few days but that should buy us enough time to get to the Elven city for proper healing.

"Then do It." said Frodo hope evident in his eyes.

"_Tardus is Morbus, Solvo Puella!"_ cried Gandalf placing his staff gently of Alyssa's forehead.

"What did you say, in my many years I have never come across a language even remotely like it." said Aragorn looking at Gandalf.

"In essence I said, Slow the Sickness and free the girl in ancient Latin and lost language now."

"Not so lost to my world." stated a weak voice from the floor.

"Alyssa!" they all cried joyously while Merry slapped her on the back.

She winced. "I may be awake but that doesn't mean I'm all good." That shut every one up fast.

"Well we should be off with all haste, then." Said Gandalf as he stated to make his way up the stairs where Frodo was waiting at the three archways a worried expression on his face.

Alyssa smiled at him as she carefully got up making sure she didn't jostle her injures and head, the infection and fever may have stopped for now but the pain hadn't.

"Which one is it?" asked Pippin.

"It's this way." stated Gandalf.

"He's remembered!" said Merry happily.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Every one else just chuckled softly as they made there way down the narrow twisty steps as they faintly watched Merry and Pippin try and sniff for the fresh air.

When they got to the bottom they entered a large drafty room with larges stone pillars placed strategically around.

Aragorn came up beside Alyssa and offered her support buy placing a comforting hand around her waist which in turned she lead heavily on.

"Let me risk a little more light." stated Gandalf as he banged his Staff twice on the stone floor.

His staff illuminated a huge hall of stone, lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. All members of the Fellowship, including Gimli, look around in awe

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." said Gandalf regally.

"Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake." stated Sam in aw.

The Fellowship walks through the hall. Gimli sees a ray of sunlight shining through the Chamber of Mazarbul.

"Oh!" cried Gimli as he stated running towards it.

"Gimli!" cried Gandalf sharply after him.

Gimli pays no heed to Gandalf, but runs into the chamber. He stops and kneels by a crypt and starts to sob. The fellowship all came running after him, well in Alyssa's case limping after him.

"No! No! Noooo!" cried Gimli

Boromir moved forward and places his hand on Gimli's shoulder. Gandalf stops next to Gimli and translates the runes on the tomb. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin and bends down, taking from the grasp of a dead dwarf a large, battered and very old book. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages. Legolas looks around the chamber and turns to Aragorn

We must move on, we cannot linger!" said Legolas.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." Gandalf turned the page slowly and with caution. "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming."

Pippin sees a corpse sitting by a stone well. Curiously, he reaches out and carefully touches the arrow. The arrowhead breaks off from the rest, causing first the skull to fall. Gandalf turns to see what happens and so do the others. Then the body, the chain and bucket go over the side of the well and fall down into it, causing a loud noise that echoes from hall to hall. Pippin winced at each new wave of noise. Then silence. The Fellowship began to relax.

Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!

He grabbed his staff and hat from Pippin, but just then, drums echo up from deep below. Terror creeps into their faces. Sam sees Sting glowing blue

Frodo!" He cried out in alarm.

Foul sounds are heard from the distance outside the chamber, feet pattering and cries calling out into the dark of Moria.

"Orcs!" stated Legolas whipping out his bow and notching it.

Boromir ran to lock the door. Arrows are shot from outside it and he is almost hit in the face.

Aragorn drops his torch and yells to the Hobbits, "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!"

Aragorn then runs to Boromir and helps close the big heavy and old doors.

Boromir looks out before quickly pulling back in and slamming the doors firmly shut using old broken axes to help hold it shut.

"They have a cave-troll." He informed them.

Alyssa swore and threw down her pack in a corner getting ready her weapons to face off what ever would become threw those doors in any minute. She just hoped that this dizziness would wear off soon, preferably before the fight.

The rest of the fellowship also drew their weapons, the Hobbits more uncertainly then the others.

Gimli then leapt up on the tomb at the center and cried. "Aarghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

The Orcs outside then began breaking the door down. As soon as a hole was seen Legolas and Aragorn shot at them taking some Orcs down others not. The Orcs finally manage to break the doors down and the battle finally begins.

Suddenly, the cave troll that Boromir had so kindly informed them about smashed through the rest of the doors. Legolas shoots an arrow at him, but it just growls its skin being too thick to do any damage.

Sam looked up just to see the troll swinging his mace down at him and he throws himself under the troll's legs just in time. Alyssa growled when she saw the danger Sam was in and also dived under the trolls legs while using her two daggers to slice at the tender flesh on the trolls legs. It howled in pain and attempted to kick her out of the way while she threw Sam towards her packs where there was less Orcs, the side of the Trolls foot caught her and sent her flying into a wall totally winded only to watch Boromir distract it from her by grabbing the Orcs chain and tugging hard, unfortunately after that he didn't know what to do with it and was then slammed into the wall beside her buy the club the troll was holding and was also winded but didn't look to be hurt. She then turned her head only to see five Orcs coming after them so he quickly sheathed her daggers which she had remarkably hung onto during her fly into the wall, and drew her Elven sword which gleamed in the sun light making the Orcs flinch back for only a second but enough for her to get an advantage over them.

"Frodo!" she heard Aragorn Cried and turned just in time to see Frodo being chased buy the Troll. He tries to hide behind a pillar but after some hide-and-seek, the troll finds him and grabs him. Frodo falls onto his back in a corner. The troll then lifts him, and he hangs dangling from the troll's hand.

"Aragorn!" the poor hobbit cried desperately. He then cuts the troll's hand with Sting making it drop Frodo heavily onto the ground.

Aragorn grabs a spear from the floor and runs stabbing the troll in the chest. The troll flails out and hits Aragorn sending him flying across the room; he collapsed in a heap onto the floor. Frodo crawls after him and tries to rouse him, but Aragorn is too stunned to move. Merry and Pippin throw rocks at the troll to no avail. Frodo begins to run, but the troll blocks his way with a spear, throwing him back into the corner it then stabs Frodo in the chest making the hobbit cast a weak and pained sound from his lips.

Every thing went quiet, no one moved or even breathed everyone's thought was on one thing, 'there last hope was gone'.

The troll smirked and pulled away from the hobbit, readying to give another great stab into the immobile hobbit. Suddenly Merry and Pippin who had been on the loft above the troll jumped with their swords brandished and stated to stab it in the back while hanging on for dear life.

The troll finally grabbed Merry, swinging him around before throwing him to the ground. The Fellowship redoubles its efforts against Orcs and troll in furry. Gandalf and Gimli take turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range while Legolas takes aim. With Pippin stabbing the troll one more time on the head, the troll opens its mouth. Legolas shoots an arrow into its neck. The troll moans sadly while staggering around before collapsing to the ground. Pippin, who is still on the shoulders of the beast, is thrown against the floor and is knocked out. There is a moment of silence All Orcs are dead or have fled.

Aragorn awakens and crawls over to Frodo. "Oh, no." He breathed. He flipped over the young ring bearer who gasped for breath and quickly held his side where the troll had stabbed him.

Sam rushed over the pots and pans on his back clanking noisily around. "He's alive!"

Frodo smiled slightly, "I'm alright, I'm not hurt." He declared

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." stated Aragorn in amazement.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." stated Gandalf a knowing smile on his face.

Frodo reveals his Mithril shirt while Sam touches it in wonder.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Cried Gimli his dirt covered face alight with joy

Orcs were once again heard down the hall

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" cried Gandalf as they took off quickly towards the door, Alyssa right after them her pain long forgotten with the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

The Fellowship ran out the back door of the chamber, pursued by a large army of Orcs. Alyssa looked around her self as other Orcs sprang out from the floor or crawl down from the ceiling and down the pillars like spiders. They surround the Fellowship, who have drawn their weapons. Just then a fiery light appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous growl. The Orcs, scared, flee panicking in all directions. The Fellowship stares towards the light.

Alyssa looked towards the light forebodingly while Gimli calls out in triumph, not knowing the greater danger that lay ahead. It was the great daemon of fire that the dwarves had awoken in the deep. Gandalf had told her of this and the powers it controlled so she was not so eager to meet it let alone fight it. Alyssa couldn't believe that she had forgotten this piece of information she had passed off as a bed-time story for children when it was actually true.

"What is this new devilry?" voiced Boromir quietly.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!" stated Gandalf.

The Fellowship ran trough the Hall as fast as they could and entered a passageway, then quickly down a flight of steps each of them sprinting as fast as they could. Parts of the steps had fallen away into a chasm which Boromir, leading the fellowship nearly falls into. Legolas, just behind him pulled him back just before he fell in though both of them lost the torches they where holding. The hobbits too stopped short of falling in. They then took another flight of stairs down. Aragorn and Gandalf bring up the rear.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn asked hurriedly when Gandalf stopped to lean on a wall.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Aragorn resists, but Gandalf pushes him away. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." Aragorn nodded tightly and continued running after the rest.

The Fellowship ran down a steep staircase. Halfway down, they encounter a gap on the stairs. Legolas leaps forward and lands on the other side. He waves to Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" He cried. He then caught the old wizard who took the leap just as some Orcs started to shoot arrows at them.

Legolas and Aragorn started to shoot back taking out a few but not enough as they continued shooting.

"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!" cried Boromir as he took each hobbit under his arms and jumped onto the other side before setting the hassled Hobbits down.

"Sam!" cried Aragorn as he took a hold of the back of the hobbits shirt and tossed him over. He then did the same to Frodo before turning to Gimli who holds up his hand. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Before Aragorn could say anything the stocky Dwarf then tossed himself over the ledge and almost made it, he would have fallen if not for a certain elf had shot out his hand and grabbed Gimli's beard.

"Not the Beard!" Gimli cried as he was hoisted forward.

Some of the stone steps crumbled and fell into the fires below. Aragorn pushes Alyssa back up the steps and climbed after him. They struggle to their feet and look at the widened gap that separates them from the rest of the Fellowship. The Balrog is then heard from the other hall, its fiery light seen. Stone structures around the mine collapse as it drew nearer. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed down the steps behind Aragorn and Alyssa, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation. The stairs then began to wobble and slide backwards away from the rest of the fellowship. "Stay there. Hold on. Hang on! Lean forward!"

"Come on!" urged Legolas who was ready to catch them if necessary.

Alyssa and Aragorn shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming onto the steps where their companions are. They leap across to safety, caught by Legolas and Boromir. After that scare they continue to run down the stairs as the stone structures collapse behind them hopefully making it to the bridge on time.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Cried Gandalf making them go faster as they saw the end of the long journey crawling nearer.

The Fellowship crosses the bridge. Gandalf then turned and stoped halfway over and to face the Balrog, who appears out of the fires, growling the smoke billowing off of it making the entire place smell like hell its self.

"You shall not Pass!" cried Gandalf in a commanding voice. The thing in response only spread its wings and roared at the wizard showing them all its fiery breath.

"Gandalf!" yelled Frodo franticly.

A blazing light radiated from Gandalf's staff, illuminating the entire bridge and its surroundings. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf with a flaming sword. Gandalf parries the blow with Glamdring, shattering the Balrog's sword

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf commanded.

The Balrog then brandished a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly

"YOU…SHALL NOT...PASS!" He bellowed the power raitiated of the Istari.

Gandalf strikes his staff and sword onto the bridge. The Balrog stops, not knowing what to do. Then it steps forward and the bridge collapses under it. The demon fell backward into the chasm, growling. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall then turns to follow the others. At the last minute, the flaming whip lashes up from the depths and winds about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but is straining to keep his grip. Frodo rushes forward, but Boromir restrains him

"No, Frodo!" He cried.

"Fly you fools." Was Gandalf's last words before he let go, falling freeing into the deep dark and fiery abyss.

"Noooo!" Screamed Frodo trying to get away from Boromir who was holding onto the hobbit tightly while dragging him back towards the East Gate of Moria.

"Aragorn." Boromir called.

Aragorn is in shock. He stared at the bridge in disbelief, unable to move for a few moments. But then orc arrows start whistling by once again. Dodging, he turns and follows the others up the stairs and out in the light.

The Fellowship came running out of the East Gate, everyone is distraught at the fact they had lost their leader the man they had all come to care for dearly. Alyssa looked around her self, a lost look on her face as she studied each and every one of the fellow ship that was left, Sam sat heavily on the ground with his head bowed onto his hands weeping. Merry consoles Pippin, who lies on the ground crying. Boromir tries to restrain Gimli as the dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow. Legolas wears a look of shock and disbelief.

Aragorn stood a distance from the others, cleaning his sword and re-sheathing it, to someone who didn't know him they would think that he didn't care, but to her he was more deeply hurt than the others for he had known Gandalf long before even Legolas who had first come across Gandalf 30 years ago, but she bet that in his mind he felt that he had to be the one who was strong the one who kept going not matter the cost. Then he turned to the others.

"Legolas get them up." He ordered the elf gruffly.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake." Demanded Boromir anger and sorrow clearly in his voice.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." He argued before turning away from them. He then reached down and picked up Sam.

"On your feet Sam." He said patting him on the shoulder; he then looks around for Frodo. "Frodo? Frodo!" he called out

Frodo, several paces away, grieves alone. Weeping silently, he turns towards Aragorn and nodded.

Alyssa then walked up to Aragorn and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, she vaguely noticed it shaking but shook it off as fatigue.

Aragorn smiled sadly at her, his eyes betraying his stiff posture.

"When we get to the city of elves I want you to rest Estel, no more playing hero Kay." She then pulled him into a tight embrace.

Aragorn was shocked for a second before he relaxed in to her grip and hugged her tightly back. "I will." He whispered back.

They then broke the embrace. "Come," he said. "We must make haste, for dusk will come upon us soon." He then took off Alyssa and the rest of the Fellowship following closely behind.

And so the new journey and the beginning of the breaking of the fellowship had begun, starting with their race towards the great woods of Lothlorien the majestic city of the Elves.

* * *

AN: Well hears chapter 15 and guess What! I'm almost done! Yes, I decided to split it up into three stories like the books (but at lesser detail) so it would be easier to read and easier for me to keep track of. Anyhoo only a few more chapters to go, I'm guessing up to Chapter 20, so you'll be seeing a bit of Aragorn/Alyssa romance soon! Grins evilly

The Latin that Gandalf spewed is a very loose translation of what he wanted; actually I don't even know if it is correct, lol.

Thanks to every one who has read and reviewed so far and I hope I get a lot more soon!

Tootles, Lyssa Snape


	16. Lothlorien

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 15**

**Lothlórien**

They continued the journey, Aragorn running in front of them. Soon enough they had crossed the Dimrill Dale before entering the Woods of Lothlórien. Slowly, they walked under the huge trees.

"Stay close young hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..." whispered Gimli pulling Frodo closer to him. "And are never seen again."

Alyssa stopped when she heard Sam call out to Frodo who had stopped in his tracks. So he had felt it to; the probing in her mind and probably in all there minds. It was the Lady of the Wood Galadriel, good and highly respected friend of Lord Elrond's plus Arwens Grandmother.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Stated Gimli proudly and a tad bit arrogantly.

Alyssa snorted quietly at that but didn't say anything when she felt the tip of an arrow notched and ready pressed into her throat.

"Oh." Was all Gimli said when an arrow appeared in front of him as well.

Other bows at the ready appear around the Fellowship. Legolas drew his own bow, pointing it at the owners of the other weapons. The Fellowship looks around, alarmed. A tall, golden-haired Elf appears from behind a tree and smirked at the fuming and disgruntled dwarf.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He drawled fingering his own bow at his side, the tension and hatred between the two races making its self well known.

Gimli growled but at a warning look from Aragorn is silenced as they are led deeper into the forest until they came across a large platform up in on of the huge Malorn trees.

Alyssa winced as she helped Sam, who didn't like heights up the rope ladder that took them up to the platform. Her head ach was back and she was feeling overly hot and clammy. As soon as they got up she stumbled over to the trunk and sank down it resting the back of her head against the cool bark.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)" The golden-haired elf greeted Legolas.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien._ (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien)" Said Legolas bowing slightly in return.

Haldir glances at Aragorn. "_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen_. (Ah, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)"

"Haldir." Aragorn said in greeting bowing slightly.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand." Grumbled Gimli loudly.

Alyssa shot him a dark look when his loud voice had disrupted her now large migraine.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Stated Haldir turning to the Dwarf.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_!" Gimli said spitting out the last words.

"That was not so courteous." Said Aragorn harshly as if talking to a child.

Haldir glances at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." looking at Aragorn. "You can go no further."

He turns and walks away. Sam and Pippin turn to look at Frodo giving him an unreadable look. He looks slightly uncomfortable.

"_Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!_ (We need your protection. The road is fell!)" Aragorn argued quietly yet forcefully.

Haldir whispers back inaudibly.

"_Merin le telim._ (I wish we may come with you.)" Answered Aragorn

Haldir answers quietly, again so that only Aragorn can hear his words.

"_Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!_ (Please, understand, we need your support!)"

Legolas turned to look at Frodo, who looks uncomfortably away, and his eyes fall on Sam. Sam looks away, a hurt expression in his eyes. Merry and Pippin do likewise. Gimli glances at Frodo. Aragorn continued to argue loudly with Haldir. Frodo, looking at his friends, sees blame that does not truly exist anywhere but in his mind. He is alone, it seems.

"_Andelu i ven_. (The road is very dangerous)" Aragorn was now pleading.

Frodo appears downcast. But through all of his worried, his loneliness, a voice of reason speaks.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead." stated Boromir as if reading Frodo's thoughts.

Alyssa smiled at that, he was finally getting it, that the ring was not a burden you should want and that it could and would kill to get its own way. She quickly turned and coughed a deep and lung-wrenching cough. Alyssa winced when she could taste the flem on her lips.

Boromir quickly got up and walked briskly over to Alyssa before kneeling down in front of her. He then held up a finger and told her to follow it, which because of the vertigo and lightheadedness she was feeling failed miserably at.

"Aragorn!" Boromir quickly called out the sound of closely suppressed panic tightly controlled heard in his voice.

Aragorn cut of his pleading with Haldir and rushed over to Alyssa running a quick diagnosis of her. "She needs medical attention, and fast." He stated urgently.

Haldir looked like he was going to refuse until he caught the looks on all the companions faces and realized that one more loss would permanently break them. He sighed. "You and the girl follow me we will take the quickest road to the city. The rest will follow my brothers at a slower pace."

Aragorn nodded before turning to the rest specifically Gimli. "Please do as they say and don't argue, I leaving you Boromir in charge until I come back."

Boromir nodded and pressed his fist to his heart as acknowledgement.

Aragorn then turned and carefully picked up Alyssa who had already lost consciousness. "Lead on." He finally said to Haldir who immediately took off across wooden bridges and platforms on the quickest rout to the city healers and hopefully Galadriel herself.

---------

Almost an hour later Haldir closely followed by Aragorn carrying Alyssa arrived in Caras Galadhon ...the heart of Elvendom on earth.

"Follow me." stated Haldir as he led them up a great flight of stars to the healing flet or _talon_ where the healers where waiting for they had been forewarned of their arrival.

As soon as they got to the top Alyssa was quickly taken from Aragorn's arms and dispersed onto a bed where four elves quickly and efficiently got to work in healing.

Haldir clasped Aragorn on the arm. "Now all we can do is wait."

Aragorn nodded and they turned and slowly descended the stairs.

"The Lady of the Wood will call for you when your friends show up to discuss your stay so don't stray too far." And at that Haldir left leaving Aragorn to do what he wanted.

Aragorn then turned and made his way to the wall to look out for his companions who should be arriving in the next hour or so.

---------

An hour and a half later just as the sun had set Aragorn finally caught sight of his companions stumbling through the woods with black blindfolds covering their eyes.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Legolas who pointed to the Dwarf. Ah, that explained it, the elves didn't want the Dwarf to see the secrets of the woods so they told them that he had to where a blind fold. Unfortunately that didn't sit to well with Gimli and he refused to comply unless the Elf, namely Legolas too had to go blind folded. So basically Boromir opted that everyone had to where a blindfold and that was the end of it.

As soon as they had all gotten inside the walls of Lorien, Haldir walked briskly up to them.

"Your friend will be fine, she is asleep at the moment and will be for the next couple of days." He stated showing no emotion.

Every one blew out a sigh of relief and Frodo looked as if a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders much to Aragorn's relief.

In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbed a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, they came to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. Three-pronged, golden leaves are scattered about. Slowly, they gather before the arch. Haldir stepped to the side giving them a clear view of the Elves under the arch. With a glow issuing forth from them, the Lord and Lady of the wood, descend to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. The Fellowship stared in awe. Aragorn being the courteous one touches his head reverently in greeting.

The light dims, and before the Fellowship the Lord and Lady, Celeborn and Galadriel, halt. The Lady's eyes focus on Frodo, but Celeborn speaks.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him...I can no longer see him from afar."

Aragorn looked up and caught the Lady's eyes who had been staring at him reading his racing thoughts.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." She said sorrowfully. "He has fallen into shadow."

Aragorn nodded silently as Celeborn turned to his wife.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas said hatfully the music in his voice dimmed. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria almost losing another one of us."

Gimli bowed his head sadly for it was he who insisted that they go into the mines of Moria.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." Said the Lady looking kindly upon Gimli who in turn looked up surprised.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." She continued.

Boromir turned his pained face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard. The Lady stared back, starlight glimmering in her eyes. Boromir looked away, weeping.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Asked Celeborn.

A moment passed, while Aragorn raked his head for an answer.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Stated Galadriel forcefully.

Boromir looks back up at her, unsure.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true."

Galadriel looks at Sam and smiles. Sam continues to gaze at her, unlike Boromir.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She said while looking at Frodo silently giving him welcome into her home.

Later, back on the ground, an area is provided for the Fellowship to rest in. The Hobbits are settling down to rest. In the trees, the Elves' singing can be heard, and one female voice rising above the others, who sing softly in the background.

_A Olórin i yaresse… (Olórin who once was…)  
Mentaner i Numeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West)  
Tírien i Rómenóri… (To guard the Lands of the East…)_

_Melme nóren sina (Our love for this land)  
núra ala (Is deeper than the deeps)  
Eäro… (Of the sea…)_

Legolas looked up and listened pensively to the sad song. "A lament for Gandalf." He stated.

"What do they say about him?" asked Merry while he sat up his bed.

"have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Said Legolas looking away his eyes shining in sorrow.

…_Maiaron i Oiosaila, (Wisest of all Maiar,)  
Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave)  
Nórie i malanelye? (That which you loved?)_

_…Ilfirin nairelma (Yet we will cast all away)  
ullume nucuvalme. (Rather that submit.)  
Nauva i nauva... (What should be shall be...)_

Sam crouched down to make his bed. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." He said to Merry quietly, though Aragorn had heard him and had to commend his spirit.

After a moment, Sam stood up.

"_The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green…"_

Gimli snored loudly.

"_Or after thunder...silver showers…"_

Aragorn turns, annoyed, and swats the Dwarf's pillow, eliciting a grunt from Gimli

"_Came falling like a...rain of flowers"  
_

He squatted down again. "Oh, that doesn't do they justice by a long road." He muttered annoyed with himself.

Aragorn looked out from his resting place beside Gimli's bed. He then got up, moving past a small table with silver chalices glinting upon it. He walked over to Boromir, who was seated alone on a great tree root. A fountain gurgles, statues dance in solemn stone, and lights twinkle beyond, invitingly. The lament continues,

…_Ú-reniathach (No more will you wander)  
i amar galen (The green fields of this earth)  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. (Your journey has ended in darkness)_

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." He said to the young steward.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "Even now, there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Aragorn sat down beside Boromir and let him talk.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I— I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." He sighed. "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Aragorn stated sadly recalling his mother.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned!"

Aragorn smiles slightly, then looks away, in deep thought.

---------

The Lady Galadriel descended the stares and stopped abruptly at the healing flet. She could feel it the, disruption that had caused all her scenes to go haywire for days was in this room. She had felt the foreign presence for the past several moths yet it had eluded her mirror quite well yet to come across it in her own city with out her noticing was amazing.

She walked silently and cautiously into the room. It was vacant except for a young human girl who was slumbering peacefully on the small cot at the back of the room.

"So it is you." She whispered to her self.

She then tried to get into the woman's mind with out contact yet found it was blocked by something didn't recognize.

Galadriel then moved forward and cautiously place a pale white hand on the patient's forehead and entered her mind.

It was like going through light speed before Galadriel found herself at the center of the girls mind with nothing surrounding her but a grey mist. She then felt someone approach her from behind and found a younger less battered version of the girl standing in front of her looking about as lost as she was.

"Well this is new." The girl said.

"Indeed." Galadriel stated raising her eyebrow at the child wondering if she even knew where she was.

"Ok, do you want to tell me where I am?" the girl asked.

Apparently not. "We are in your mind."

"Riiight." said the girl skeptically. She looked around herself. "Well I guess worse things could happen but its kind of disconcerting when your own science teacher is correct and that my brain is filled with nothing but fog."

The Lady Galadriel had a hard time in containing her smile. "Now may I ask who you are?"

The girl raised her eyebrow, "you mean you are in My mind and you don't even know My name? shesh what happened to common courteously, you do know it is rude to go poking around some ones brain with out even knowing them let alone introducing your self."

Galadriel smile and nodded her head. "I am Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien and you are?"

The girl's eyebrows shot up in recognization. "Alyssa Howald."

The lady bowed her head to the girl whose cheerful attitude vanished in a second.

"You entered my mind to find out why and how I got hear didn't you." It wasn't a question just an observation. "Well how bout I just show you since your already in my mind and I'll let you sort them out while I got back to sleep k." Alyssa then closed her eyes and pushed all the important memories of her stay here on middle earth into the lady's mind before kindly kicking her out and then going back to sleep leaving the lady breathing heavily and leaning for support on the cot as she sorted though the many memories the girl had just forced upon her, well not really forced as she had already wanted them, but gave to her extremely fast giving her a head ache that one would get if they had eaten an ice cream cone in one go.

The Lady then got up and slowly made her way down the winding stairs to the grown. She would think upon these memories later but for now she had to concentrate on a meeting with a certain hobbit to help him one his way.

--------

Alyssa woke up to sunshine blearing in her eyes and groaned. One of the healers came bustling over and pressed a cool hand to her forehead.

"Well you're finally up, and with no traces of the fever for once." The healer a kindly looking elf glanced at Alyssa parched lips and handed the girl a small chalice of water before helping her to sit up.

"How long have I been out?" asked Alyssa while squinting around trying to get her self-orientated.

"Almost a day in a half." Said the healer.

Alyssa looked up at the sun and guessed the time. "I guessing that its about mid morning so I bet there's not food in the food hall is there?"

"No but I sent someone down to get you something. Its cold but I'm guessing that its better then the scraps you've been eating." The Healer said as she brought over the tray.

"Now I want you to eat as much as you can with out being sick and then I'll give you your final check up ok?"

Alyssa just grinned before digging in. In the end she didn't eat much as she was used to eating a lot less then she had in a day let alone two.

She pushed the tray away and groaned. "Oh, I'm stuffed." The healer looked disapprovingly at the tray but didn't say anything, as she knew it would be useless.

"Now sit up and hang your legs over the side of the cot." Was all she said before starting the routine check up.

In the end Alyssa found that she would be back to perfect health in a few days and the only lasting damage from the infection would be two small scars on the base of her right hand and just under her ear plus the very large scar that looked like large tongues of fire liking her left arm up to her elbow which she conveniently covered up with her gauntlet that covered up most of the burn.

She then got dressed in only her dark leggings and a silk white shirt the healer had given to her. She then attached her belt and two daggers to her pants tucking the shirt partially in before putting on her boots. Alyssa then found her leather ribbon and tied her long hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck. Before heading out the door she threw on her beat up looking over coat and then thanking the healer for helping her back into health, the kind elf just smiled and shooed her off to go find her friend who where eagerly waiting for her to wake up.

She guessed she had a rather ragged look from all the looks she was getting from the passing elves as she descended the stairs especially with the black eye she had gotten in the fight, which she didn't remember to clearly.

When she had arrived at the small camp the fellowship set up she found it barren. She frowned at this but just dumped her stuff beside Aragorn's before heading out again in search of him.

Just as she was heading out she bumped into the Golden-haired elf that had been arguing with Aragorn, she vaguely remembered his name being Haldir but wasn't sure so she remained silent.

"Ah, Lady Alyssa, the healer had said you would be down here." He said in a musical voice that sounded just slightly arrogant.

Alyssa nodded. "I am in search of my companions would you mind directing me to them."

"Yes, Lord Aragorn has been waiting for you to wake up like a child is waiting for their birthday to come around."

Alyssa raised her eyebrow in amusement but said nothing.

"How are you feeling?" The March warden asked after a moment of silence trying to keep the small talk going.

"Fine. Weak but that is expected." She said just as they came into a small clearing where she found Boromir, Legolas and Gimli conversing. She looked over to her right and found Sam cooking meat over a small fire with the rest of the Hobbits chatting cheerily. Aragorn was nowhere in sight.

Pippin was the first one to notice her. "Alyssa!" He shouted joyfully. At that every one looked up and great smiles of joy bloomed on all of their faces. Three hobbits then came barreling at her and hugged and started chatting all at the same time.

"Alyssa you're up and going, that's great but couldn't you have stayed in bed a bit longer!" asked Pippin innocently.

"Great to see you Alyssa, but that's one of your sausages Pip." Stated Merry.

"Ms. Alyssa, it's a pleasure to see you again Miss, would you like a sausage, I'm sure we can spare you some." Said Sam.

Alyssa looked up and over to Frodo who looked like he wanted to talk to her but couldn't incase he might hurt her again. She nodded at him and offered him a small but sincere smile before turning back to Sam. "Thanks Sam but I just ate, maybe later." She then headed over to Haldir was talking to the other three.

Legolas nodded to her but said nothing and continued to talk to Haldir in Elvish. Gimli was the polar opposite.

"Ho, Lassy! I knew you would pull through!" He said uproariously clapping her hard on the back. "Thanks." she muttered. It was Boromir who she truly listened to. "There's a certain someone in the forest pouting." He patted her on the back. "It s good to see you Alyssa, you have given us some hope now."

She smiled and clasped him on the shoulder. "There has always been some hope Boromir. A fools hope maybe but hope none the less, you just have to look for it."

She nodded at them before entering the woods behind them in search of Aragorn.

Eventually the amount of time lost on her she came across a large waterfall she could hear music but could not understand the words for they where muffled buy the rushing water. Alyssa felt that if Aragorn could go anywhere in Lothlorien then this is where he would go.

"Aragorn." she called but no one answered.

She then decided to climb down the cliff to the pool at the bottom. The scenery was beautiful all lush and green yet there was no leaves on the trees since it was winter on Middle Earth. What she found funny was that it was fairly warm out like a warm autumns day back home with all the golden leaves of the old Malorns scattered about.

When she got to the bottom she found Aragorn sitting on a large boulder partially submerged in the water smoking his pipe.

She came up behind him and climbed onto the rock beside him. She didn't say anything to him but knew that he knew that she wanted him to make the move.

"Do you hear her voice?" He asked suddenly.

"I hear music, though I can not hear the words for they are muffled by the rushing water." She stated quietly gazing at the falls thoughtfully.

I will sing you a song of the maiden Nimrodel, who bore the same name as the stream beside which she lived long ago. It is a fair song in the elven tongue but I will sing it to you in the Westron speech as some in Rivendell now sing it." In a soft voice hardly heard above the water above them he began:

_An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows,  
A light was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
In Lórien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
And fair she was and free;  
And in the wind she went as light  
As leaf of linden-tree._

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
By water clear and cool,  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool._

_Where now she wanders none can tell,  
In sunlight or in shade;  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
And in the mountains strayed._

_The elven-ship in haven grey  
Beneath the mountain-lee  
Awaited her for many a day  
Beside the roaring sea._

_A wind by night in Northern lands  
Arose, and loud it cried,  
And drove the ship from elven-strands  
Across the streaming tide._

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,  
The mountains sinking grey  
Beyond the heaving waves that tossed  
Their plumes of blinding spray._

_Amroth beheld the fading shore  
Now low beyond the swell,  
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
Him far from Nimrodel._

_Of old he was an Elven-king,  
A lord of tree and glen,  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
In fair Lothlórien._

_From helm to sea they saw him leap,  
As arrow from the string,  
And dive into water deep,  
As mew upon the wing._

_The wind was in his flowing hair,  
The foam about him shone;  
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
Go riding like a swan._

_But from the West has come no word,  
And on the Hither Shore  
No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
Of Amroth evermore._

The voice of Aragorn faltered and the song ceased. "I can not sing anymore," He said. "That is but apart, for I have forgotten much. It is long and sad and tells how sorrow came upon Lorien when the Dwarves awakened evil in the mountains."

"It is beautiful." Stated Alyssa who had tucked her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Do you have any songs that tell of your own people?" asked Aragorn curiously.

Alyssa snorted. "Nothing like that that I know of." She stated.

"I'm sure there's something." He urged.

"Well there is one that I know well enough but it's not for now. Maybe I'll sing it to you when the war is over." She said.

"What's it called?" he asked studying her closely.

"Now we are Free." she said before standing up and brushing off what little dirt had clung to her coat.

" Ah." Was all Aragorn said before he stood up too. He then got a wicked grin on his face making Alyssa cautiously back away from him.

"I know that look Estel, and I don't like it one bit."

"So." Was all he said before quickly picking her up and running up to the tip of the rock and holding her out over the edge.

"Don't you dare, Aragorn Elessar."

Aragorn just grinned and dropped her into the water only to be pulled in himself as she had gabbed his jacket, forcing his plan to backfire.

When they resurfaced Alyssa splashed him. "What was that for you idiot."

He splashed her back "For almost giving me a heat attack at the tender age of 80."

"Aw did I scware the poor old putty tat." Asked Alyssa in her best Tweedy bird voice.

"Why you." He lunged at her dunking her head under the water. When she resurfaced spluttering he took his jab at her. "Now who looks like the drowned rat."

And it was like that for the next five minutes each throwing insults at each other and splashing and all in all acting like a bunch of little kids.

"We should get a shore before anything is ruined." Stated Aragorn finally after fending off a rather big splash from Alyssa.

Alyssa sighed. "Fine." She whined but followed him out of the water. She stumbled a bit on the shore but Aragorn caught her and helped her the rest of the way out.

They stood there on the shore for a second staring at each other little half grins on their faces before Aragorn moved forward and kissed her tenderly.

Alyssa tried not to grin and kissed him back letting a small giggle out.

They both pulled back hurriedly when they heard someone trampling through the woods.

It was Boromir and he was breathing heavily. Alyssa scowled at him. "When I heard screaming I thought the worst."

Legolas and Haldir came running but at a much leisurely pace both grinning knowingly.

Both Alyssa and Aragorn blushed lightly. "He/she Started it." they both said at the same time.

Alyssa turned on Aragorn. "I started it?" she asked as if offended though her eyes gave her away as they where twinkling like mad.

"Why yes you did." Aragorn answered also grinning internally but keeping a strait face.

Alyssa lost the façade and stomped on his toe. "You're the one who threw me in the pool, you dimwit."

"Ah so that's why your wet." Stated Legolas, he then turned to Aragorn. "Though that does not explain you."

Aragorn pointed at Alyssa feeling like at little kid being reprimand… and totally loving it. "She dragged me in after her."

Legolas shook his head at her antics, it was nice to see Aragorn smiling again, which he hadn't seen since they had left Rivendell, but this was childish. Then he suddenly imagined what Lord Elrond had to put up with when he was a boy plus the twins who still hadn't grown up. Now that gave him a head ache.

"You two." Muttered Boromir under his breath as he watched the soaked couple climb up the short cliff.

"Well you to are just going to have to walk back to the camp wet for we didn't bring extra clothes and well we really don't want to see you two running around naked.

Alyssa pointed at her self. "Me. running around naked. Nooo." She said as if astonished form the suggestion. Aragorn snorted remembering the time she had made the twins run around naked after all their cloths which she had attached to their horses holding only a pillow to cover themselves. That was just after they had pulled a prank on the entire great hall so no one including their own father would give them any clothes.

Alyssa must have heard him snort cause she turned to him and said. "Hey that wasn't me, I just chose that prank at a really bad time for them."

"I don't even want to know." Stated Haldir as they marched back into the woods towards the city.

"Oh yeah." Said Boromir as he marched along off to the side a bit. "The Lady of the Wood Galadriel invited us to a dinner in our honor."

"That was nice of her." Stated Alyssa.

"That means you have to wear a dress Alyssa." Stated Aragorn in a sing song voice before walking briskly off grinning evilly.

"Aww, come on. Do I have too."

* * *

AN: Well there's chapter 16. Wow, I just broke my record in how may words I have ever written in a chapter, 5554, woot! Anyhoo, I threw in a little bit of romance and some humour just because I was in a good mood today so I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please Read and Review!

Tootles, Lyssa Snape

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed on the last three chapters!

(A couple days later) Well I'm off my happy high now (unfortunatly) and I just got this back from my beta reader and I re-read it and now I don't know how much I like it anymore. Give me some feed back please, cuz I am quite tempted to delete it and start a new. Anyhoo enjoy)


	17. Down the River of Anduin

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 17**

**Down the River of Anduin**

The next couple of weeks had been relaxing and fitful yet by the end of it everyone had felt that they could no longer stall and that there rest period had finally come to an end. The Dinner had gone according to plan and nothing other that some rowdy hobbits with ale and tobacco to mix it up (courtesy of Merry and Pippin of course). Alyssa and Aragorn had gotten some time alone to them selves and had settled their differences eventually becoming closer than ever before. Boromir had drilled some survival tactics into the hobbits thick skulls and Legolas's and Gimli's daily fighting turning into friendly banter and jabbing at each other's species.

Eventually the Fellowship was slowly packing their bags and bed rolls in the early morn just before they set out on their new journey across the many leagues that led to Mordor on boat and foot. Alyssa turned when she saw Haldir approach their little camp that they had become to call home. He had become a dear yet distant friend letting few into his icy barriers.

"Come." He stated to the company. "The Lady awaits you for her final farewell." He then turned and led them away to the river bank where four boats where awaiting them. The boats where tied to the roots of an old Malorn tree which extended into the water making a makeshift dock.

Some Elves helped to prepare for the departure of the Fellowship. Legolas, among them, started shifting some parcels into a boat provided by the Galadhrim. He held up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sat in a boat next to him.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He stated proudly he then turned and walked up on shore leaving the hobbits buy them selves.

Merry turned to Pippin. "How many did you eat?" he asked

"Four." He answer before letting out a large belch making Alyssa raise an eye brow at them.

They then quickly decided who would go in which boat and with what luggage. In the first boat Aragorn and Frodo would ride with some of the food supplied plus their own baggage; the second boat would carry Boromir, Merry and Pippin, no luggage would go in that boat for it was already heavy enough plus the fact that Merry and Pippin would eat any and all the food that was in it. The third boat would hold Legolas and Gimli it also would hold none but the twos luggage which wasn't much and some Lembas bread that the elves had supplied for them. In the fourth boat Alyssa and Sam would ride, carrying the most luggage and food as it would be the lightest and the swiftest.

After they had loaded the boats Haldir then told them to climb into their boats and let themselves be carried along the river until they came to a river bank where they will find several elves waiting for them there they will stop and fast with the lady before leaving the shores of Lothlorien forever.

"Good bye my friends and my no evil ever find you." He finally said before bowing to them. He then turned and walked briskly away not looking back.

Alyssa then pushed off from the roots with her paddle and slowly followed Aragorn and Frodo down stream. Naught five minutes latter they came to a part in the river where the banks where low and the grass was green. Alyssa looked about herself figuring this would be where the Lady Galadriel would be waiting for them. She quickly found her standing silently beside a large Malorn tree dressed in the purest white making her shine out like a star. Alyssa quickly pulled a shore beside the Lady who beckoned them all to follow her to a small clearing where a table was set up with fruit and fresh bread and honey waiting to be eaten.

Celeborn stood up and greeted them warmly asking them to join him and his wife for breakfast. To Alyssa it all seem to surreal to be true but either way her stomach had control of her legs at the moment and directed her over to the table where the Hobbits where already seated and dug in, much more politely then the Halflings of course.

Eventually all the pleasantries had come to an end and it was now time to leave, the very real possibility that they could never see the great leaves of the Malorns or the great city in the trees ever again present on all their minds making them all vary silent.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Stated Celeborn as nine elves came up to them and each drapes a grey shimmering cloak over each of their shoulders. He then bows to them in far well and turns to Aragorn to converse with him about the road they are to be taking.

Some Elves help prepare for the departure of the Fellowship. Legolas, among them, starts shifting some parcels into a boat provided by the Galadhrim. He holds up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sit in a boat next to him.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Celeborn told Aragorn as they slowly walked away from the rest of the fellowship.

As the Elf Lord spoke, the Fellowship climbed into the boats. Sam stepped into the boat almost tipping it and quickly tried to steady himself, as though he were unused to boats. Legolas helped Gimli onboard earning only a growl form the frustrated Dwarf who clearly liked to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground. Meanwhile, Aragorn and Celeborn wandered through the heavy mist and sunlight, in deep conversation.

"Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders." Celeborn spoke urgently. "Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!"

The two paused. Aragorn looked down unsure if he was ready to lead this quest now that Gandalf was gone. Celeborn held a dagger before him. Aragorn raised a suspicious eyebrow at it but took it, and unsheathed it; its blade glinted in the pale morning light making it all the more lethal.

"_Le aphadar aen_. (You are being followed)" was all Celeborn said warningly.

Aragorn nodded. "I know, the creature has been following us since Moria I hope to lose it on the river."

Celeborn nodded before turning around and started to head back towards the boats. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros. After that it will be hide and seek from there. Good Luck Aragorn son of Arathorn."

Aragorn nodded at him before climbing into a boat behind Frodo, then he Pushed away and they where off.

As the boats move further downstream, Legolas's eyes stare distantly. He smiles, remembering.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Stated Galadriel handing him a magnificent bow and a sling of arrows with two daggers tucked into the sides.

Galadriel smiles, and turned to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

The Hobbits remember the meeting as they sail downriver. Sam also recalls the Lady's gift to him.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady." He looks sidelong at the blades held by Merry and Pippin, and then looks up hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

The Lady of the Galadhrim just smiled, and turned to the next Fellowship member in line. It is Gimli, who diverts his eyes downwards. Galadriel speaks, her golden hair shining beneath the poignant blues and whites and greens of the forest.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked kindly.

Gimli grunted before clearing his throat and gruffly stating, "Nothing." Then a change comes over him; he looks up. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is fairer than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel laughed her joyful voice flowing like a small babbling brook on a hot summer's day. She smiled at the Dwarf. He turns to walk away, then halts and turns back.

"Actually, there was one thing -- ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

Gimli sits in his boat with Legolas, a far away look in his eyes, a faint smile upon his face. From another boat, Aragorn glances towards them, then away. He too is remembering the farewell on the shores of Lothlorien.

Galadriel stands before Aragorn and places her hand on Aragorn's heart. "I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear." She said. "Lead her on her journey Aragorn for she will get lost and when she dose, direct her on the correct path."

She looked into Aragorn's eyes, with both sorrow and joy dancing in her own. "_Dan…ú-'eveditham, Elessar._ (We shall not meet again, Elessar)"

Frodo sits in his boat with Aragorn. He hears the echo of her voice in his mind. Galadriel hands him a crystalline vessel shaped like a teardrop, filled with clear water and a shining light.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." She said handing him the precious jewel. She then leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

Back in the boat, Frodo looks at the glass in his hand, and glances up at the shore. The Lady stands there, her right arm upraised, her hand adorned with her ring Nenya. A golden band is upon her forehead and a white cloak is over her head and about her shoulders. She speaks to him, silently, as he passes by.

"May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Alyssa looked at the lady who was on the shore remembering her own gift.

The Lady came up to her. "You hold a burden to rid the world of the foulest creatures ever created. A great burden carried along with the knowledge that you will never be able to go back to where you where born. And for that I give you Silver Wing," Celeborn came up to them with a white and black speckled hawk perched on a gauntlet on his arm.

"I believe you have already met, he is a dear and loyal friend of mine take care of him. Let him comfort you when the going gets to rough, Alyssa Howald."

Alyssa carefully held out her left arm where her own gauntlet was and let the bird hop on to it before thanking the lady quietly. She did indeed recognize the bird as the same one who had distracted the giant spider during her test in Rivendell. Now that she thought of it she felt that it was such along time ago instead on mere months ago, it almost felt like an eternity. Alyssa then looked up into the sky and watched the hawk swoop around in the above them glinting like a silver jewel in the sunlight. She smiled slightly to herself before directing her attention back to the swift river her strokes getting deeper and deeper as they carefully made there way onto the next adventure.

----------------

Aragorn looked around himself as they where passing swiftly buy the barren landscape on the shores of the Anduin. They needed a place to stop and soon or they wouldn't be able to see where they where going and could go strait into some rapids again like they had done they day before.

It had been three days since they had left Lothlorien and he was already thoroughly sick of water. Alyssa seamed to be enjoying her self though which seemed to grate on the Dwarves nerves who 'hated water more than horse back', he had told them adamantly the first night they had camped along side the river.

The first day had been uneventful just a lot of grumbling. They second day had been more eventful then he would have liked, as they had run into some unforgiving rapids that had would have capsized Gimli's and Legolas's boat if it hadn't been for Boromir's quick reflexes.

That night all of them had been too exhausted to even talk let alone barely build a small fire.

Today though had to be the most boring out of it all. Nothing absolutely nothing had happened, not even a fish had been spotted.

Suddenly he heard Alyssa shout out and turned to see her pointing at a small beach secluded buy underbrush around it just a head of them on the west bank.

He nodded at her and started to steer his boat towards it. They quickly hit bottom so he jumped out quickly followed buy every one else and dragged the canoe up onto the bank so it wouldn't be carried away buy the current with out them.

They quickly settled in and got a small fire going before eating a little and in the Hobbits case dropping off to sleep.

Gimli sat back next to Legolas and sighed fingering his pipe that he kept on him in case he ever came across some pipe weed.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."  
"What was it?" Asked Legolas curiously looking at him.  
"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli declared grinning fondly in memory patting his pocket securely.

"And what, will you do with three strands of the Lady's hair?" Legolas asked skeptically.

"I will craft it through the middle of the finest most beautiful piece of Diamond ever crafted and pass it down through my children and so on."

"Yes." said Legolas smiling slightly. "That will surly be a sight to see Gimli son of Golin, as it will glow with a beauty never to be matched here in Middle Earth again."

Boromir looked out from behind a large rock; silvery webs of lights reverberating from the water. He looked worriedly at a log floating in the river. Small hands clutch it, and the top of a head is barely visible over the log's edge, where eyes glint softly.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." stated Aragorn softly coming up behind the young Steward.

"Golllllluum…" a voice rattled out in the dark.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn continued.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." said Boromir gripping the hilt of his sword tightly.

"He wont." Said Alyssa quietly also coming up beside him. When she got two quizeld looks she continued. "He wants the Ring for himself, not for the enemy. He has already been at their mercy once and he's two clever to do it again, if anything we should be more worried about the Orcs on the other side as I can guarantee that we have not gone unnoticed by them."

Boromir sighed and sat down his back now against the rock facing his two companions. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it, I know it. From there we can regroup…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." He said quietly as to not alert the rest.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn said softly.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turns away, but Boromir jumps up and grabs his arm turning him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Boromir cried his voice raising. "Scared of who you are, of what you are." Boromir releases Aragorn, who turns away.

"That is enough." said Alyssa her eyes burning with a secret fire.

Aragorn turns back suddenly. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." He said forcefully before striding angrily away into the darkness.

Alyssa spun on Boromir. "You listen to me and you listen to me good." She said jabbing at the air in front of him angrily with her finger her other hand on her hip. "I will not tolerate this fighting. This is exactly what the Dark Lord wants, to split us apart with anger and hatred. So here's a suggestion, keep your opinions to your self before you ruin all that we have strived for." She gave him a last glare before walking away and plopping her self down on a small boulder at the waters edge to keep a look out for the night.

Alyssa sighed to her self as she stroked Silver Wing who had come down from the sky to comfort her. 'This was going to be a long night.'

* * *

AN: Well that's chapter 17 hope you all liked it. Sorry for the long wait but school got away with me and I needed to find another beta reader which I did so, big thanks to Eagle's Daughter. And also thanks to all those who replyed to my authors note.

Tootles, Lyssa.


	18. To the Falls of Rauros

**To Become a Ranger**

**Chapter 18**

**To the Falls of Rauros**

The Fellowship's boats passes through a large canyon, the sheer rock walls raising hundreds if not thousands of feet above them. Boromir glanced at Aragorn's boat across the water, watching the Ranger carefully.

Meanwhile, Aragorn lifted his head, and smiles. He quickly leaned over to the front of his boat and taped Frodo on the shoulder. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

The Fellowship looks up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Two vast quarries line the cliffs to either side of them, where once their stones may have been hewn for their building. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Solemn and stern are their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom.

The Fellowship sails past the statues towards a great, roaring waterfall. On either side of the falls, the land rises in two hilltops crowned by distant ruins. In the center of the rushing water a pinnacle of rock rises sheer from the cascade. They make for a gravel beach on the south side where they stop to make camp.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn told the rest of the fellowship.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" exclaimed Gimli.

Pippin looks up, alarmed.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" continues the Dwarf.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Stated Aragorn not looking amused.

"Recover my…?! Phrrrrr…" growled Gimli.

"We should leave now." Alyssa stated looking warily around them as she aproched Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." He said dropping his roll on to the beach.

Alyssa sighed and Aragorn looked back up at her. "What's wrong?"

Alyssa crouched down beside him. "My guts telling me to go now." She said in a hushed voice.

"Why?" he asked her.

"There's something about this place that I don't like, like its giving me a warning."

"I second that." Stated Legolas coming up behind them as he had overheard them speaking.

"No dwarf need recover strength!" stated Gimli to Pippin in the background. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

Merry, returning with some wood for the campfire looks around. "Where's Frodo?" he asked.

Sam, who was half-dozing, rouses with a start. Aragorn looks over the camp. His gaze stops on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage.

"Shit." Muttered Alyssa voicing his exact thoughts.

Aragorn darted off into the forest as fast as his feet could carry him, while Alyssa and Legolas ran in the other direction in hopes of at least one of them finding the lost hobbit.

Alyssa sprinted up the hill and hears muttering. "Frodo…what have I done?...please...Frodo!"

"Boromir?" she called out coming out from behind a tree to see Boromir on all fours facing away from her leaves all in his hair.

The man spun around and she the tracks of tears down him face. "Oh, god Alyssa, what have I done." He said climbing to his feet and stumbling towards her.

She caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground like a child. "What happened Boromir?" she asked the man.

"I-I tried to take it. It was whispering to me, a-a nameless fear, and I couldn't resist it." He stuttered lowering his head in shame away from her.

Alyssa sighed and looked up to the sky before looking back down at the young Steward. "Boromir, When I was first shown the ring I could barely resist it myself, it wasn't until it learned of my status and tried to kill me that I finally succeeded in resisting it. And let me tell you it is really easy to resist something when it trys to kill you." She told him.

Boromir snorted and sat up straighter trying to wipe away his tears descreatly.

She smiles ironicly but dosnt coment.

"I guess that makes sense." He said trying to get what was left of his dignity back.

"Good. " She said standing up and whipping of the leaves and dirt that had stuck to her pants. "We best be getting down to the camp, we will be leaving soon."

He nodded and started to walk a head of her before changing his mind and walking beside her droping the customs of his own people.

She smiled at him beforestoping dead in her tracks and truning her head slightly to the right as if listing for something.

"Battle. " She breaths as the sounds of clashing swords and cries fill the clearing around them.

They both draw their weapons and run towards the sounds in hopes to help the rest of the fellowship.

They come up over a small hill and see Marry and Pippin almost surrounded by Urk-hai barring the white hand of Surrumon.

Boromir sounds the horn of Gondor before jumping on to the back of a Urk-hai closely followed by Alyssa bother her weapons drawn and ready.

Alyssa quickly fell into the pace of battle, block, parry, duck, kill, Over and over again her eyes set on the two hobbits who had found rocks and where pelting them at the Uruks.

Suddenly she heard the cry of both the hobbits and spun around only to see Boromir standing with a arrow through his shoulder and a cruel looking Uruk-Hai stading a few paces away from him with a cross bow in its hands before being hit in the side with a large shield and flung into a tree.

Alyssa quickly sat up and shook her head to get rid of her vertigo just in time to hear the second blow of Boromir's horn. She jumped back into battle again only able to find one of her weapons and quickly cut her way to Boromir's side, relived that he was still up and fighting.

They both ducked and fought together against the Uruk-hai oblivious to the captain aiming his crossbow again at Boromir. Alyssa suddenly found herself unarmed and facing off a large Uruk-hai and ducked quickly just barely avoiding be beheaded but was grazed in the shoulder instead.

She quickly flipped herself around and kicked the Uruk in the hand forcing it to let go of its sword. Alyssa then quickly pulled two daggers out of her boots and lunged at the Uruk stabbing it in the through and eye. Behind her she heard Boromir Gasp in pain and spun around only to see him with another arrow sticking this time out of his chest.

Boromir stares into Alyssa's eyes, but against death, she can do nothing. Summoning his will to fight for her and the hobbits, the warrior swung his sword at another Uruk and gets back up. The captain shoots him one more time, in the chest. Boromir falls on his knees and stays there, swaying a little and blinking. The ox-horn at his knees cloven in two.

Merry and Pippin look at him, aghast. With all the courage they can muster, they take up their swords and attack the Uruk-Hai yelling out a battle cry.

Alyssa was still in shock, leaning over the dead Uruk her hands tightly gripping the hilts as she watched Boromir slowly die at the hands of the Uruk-hai.

"Go. " He whispered at her and it was that that made her move and attack the remaining Uruk-hai with an unmatched furry.

It was all a blur to her just kill. It wasn't until she heard the screams of the hobbits who had been taken captive by the Uruks did she even stop to think and that is what cost her. A Uruk had stuck up behind her and grabbed her by the neck and attempted to strangle her. She gave a gargled scream and bit the thing only to be tossed up into a tree like a rag doll and hitting her head and falling swiftly to blackness.

Alyssa ground as she came back to concisions. All was quiet except for some ragged breathing close by. She stumbled to her feet her mind set on finding Boromir as she knew it was he who was so close to death.

She quickly found him and Aragorn who was leaning overtop of him his eyes solemn. She stumbled over to the tree and slid down it beside the dieing man. Aragorn Looked up at he before silently shaking his head to her unasked question. She lowered her head a few tears escaping her closed eyes.

"Alyssa." Rasped Boromir his weak hand searching for her own.

"I'm here." she said cringing at her voice as she tightly grasped his hand.

"My brother, tell-tell my brother everything." He gasped coughing up blood.

"I will." She said softly.

He smiled not really looking at her. "You fought like a true warrior today." He whispered at her before clenching her hand tightly as a wave of pain passed through him. "Don't-don't lose yourself Alyssa." He said through clenched teeth. "Don't ever lose…" He finally said with his last breath his grand sword clasped over his heart while the other remained lose in Alyssa's hand.

"Oh god." She breathed out through her small silent sobs.

Aragorn bowed his head. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." He said quietly. He then placed a hand on her shoulder a few tears escaping his own eyes. "Come he finally said standing up and dragging Alyssa up with him. Alyssa who had little strength left collapsed into his arms.

Legolas and Gimli arrive at the scene. Legolas looks sadly at Boromir. Gimli bows his head and turns away.

Boromir lies among the earth: pale and gone, the black arrows sticking from his broken body. The fallen warrior has gone to his last home. The trees, encrusted in lichen and moss, tower around the three warriors, one fallen, the two risen. Mist and light shine through the wood like a vision, in a tapestry of long ago.

Aragorn tries to smile at Legolas and Gimli but it came out more like a grimace before silently leading Alyssa away leaving the Elf and Dwarf to themselves.

They eventually found themselves on the shores of the Nen Hithoel looking out over the lake and if they looked hard enough they could just see the canoe that Frodo and Sam had taken to cross the lake on there way buy them selves.

They sat there silently until Legolas and Gimli came down with Boromir's body and settled him stretched out in a canoe his Shield and Horn above his head, his sword upon his breast and the arrows of his enemy at his feet.

Both Alyssa and Aragorn stood to help and send the canoe barring the once grand Steward of Gondor on a silent funeral down the great Falls of Rauros where once not so long ago, Alyssa's adventure had first began.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Stated Aragorn finally when they could no longer see the small boat caring there friend. He lifted his head and the sunlight played like the glimmer of water across his features. A tear glinted, falling down his cheek. His eyes seem to stare distantly. For a moment, it seems as though he has the dignity of a King.

Aragorn shakes it off and starts to put on Boromir's vambraces in his honor. Legolas shoves the third boat into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." the Elf cried at them as he leaped into the boat. When no one moved he turned around and looked at them.

"You mean not to follow them?" he asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said sighing looking older than he should.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed!" Cried Gimli.

Aragorn walked over to them and put his hands on their shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

Legolas and Gimli look at each other, grinning. "Yes!! Haha!" yelled Gimli in a deep throaty laugh.

Aragorn turns and runs into the woods, followed closely by Gimli and Legolas.

Alyssa turns and starts running after them but stops suddenly in her tracks at the edge of the forest and turns around to face the falls. "It was an honor to know you Boromir. " She said aloud giving a mock salute. She then grinned crookedly and dashed off to catch up with her companions onto a new set of adventures that would lead her to places she had only ever dreamed of.

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: Well that's it people!!! The last chapter for "To Become A Ranger". I'll hopefully have the new story up soon, but I want to have a least a few chapters done before I even start to update so It might be awhile before you hear from me again.

Anyhoo, thanks to every one who stuck with me through out the entire thing and I hope to hear from you again.

Tootles, Lyssa Snape


End file.
